


Starbucks

by DeathTrapDaisy



Category: Avengers 2012
Genre: AUish, Asshole Nick Fury, Coffee, Crack, Dafuq?, F/M, Fix-It, Fluff, Funny Shit, Help?, Human!Loki, Humor, Language, Loki talks to cookies?, Loki's a little bitch, M/M, Matt-You'll learn to love'm, OC is awesome i promise, Phil's back!, Possessive!Tony, Rape warning from mentioned date rape. sorry., Redemption, Relax and accept the crazy!, Secret FrostIron, Sexy Times, Shy!Loki, Slight: Bruce/Tony, Slight: Loki/Clint, Slight: Thor/Loki, Slight:Thor/Clint, Some crack in places, There's a lotta slights, Thor's a Cock-Blocker, Where do i get this shit?, Why do i write these things?, avenger!loki, crazy shit, lots of coffee, obviously, overprotective!Thor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:15:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 21
Words: 73,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/868988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathTrapDaisy/pseuds/DeathTrapDaisy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Punished Loki is banished to live as a human until he learns a valuable lesson, the Avengers need his help. First he has to quit his job at Starbucks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Welcome to Starbucks

**Author's Note:**

> This story has been on Fanfiction.net for a long time, however i felt it was still AO3 worthy, i hope you like it!

"Damn these humans and their petty ways." Loki spat defiantly as he pulled the burning hot pan out of the oven without any gloves he threw it down on the counter and hissed in pain flailing his hands around to cool them.  
"Careful bro. You need mitts for that man." His coworker not so helpfully declared as he filled a foam cup with steaming coffee. Loki scowled at him.  
"Oh really? I hadn't figured that out _. Man_." He mockingly spat back. His coworker with long blonde hair hanging over his eyes snickered at him as he handed the coffee over to the customer.  
"Hey. What were you talking about the other day? You're a God? Pffft." He replied laughing hysterically, Loki frowned at him and began planning ways to punish the mortal once he had earned his scepter and magical powers back.

"I am a God, you puny mortal, watch your tongue or I shall cut it out." He replied, this Matt, he had learned was the puny mortals name just shook his head and laughed.

"God man, you've got me cracking up over here." He replied and laughed thinking everything Loki ever said was a joke.

Loki rolled his eyes dramatically as he turned to the sink and ran cool water over his burned fingertips.

All he had to do is pretend to learn whatever lesson it was his 'Father' wanted him to learn and he could be back to plotting world takeover.

If only he had his scepter he could use it to travel between worlds, why Thor always had to take what was his was beyond him, damn his brother.

Loki wiped his hands on his green apron and hissed at the burn.

Damn it, if only he had his magic he could fix the damn things.

"Excuse me young man, I asked for a cappuccino this is just coffee black." An old woman complained over the counter at him.

"Tell it to someone who gives a damn, you old hag." Loki hissed back, the woman stared at him in shock before stepping back and stomping out of Starbucks. Apparently humans aren't used to being called out on their stupidity.

Loki turned to the pastries he had pulled out of the oven and attempted to place them in plastic containers to sell with a spatula, touching the pan again with his bare hand.

"Damn it!" he screamed and pulled his hand away, and scowled.

This would be so much easier with his magic, he could command them to get in their boxes.

"Loki, my dear brother." Loki's head snapped up as Thor entered the store the doorbell wringing as it opened.

Loki scowled at him as he looked at him over the glass covering the pastries on the counter.

"Thor." He greeted bitterly slipping on a pair of embarrassing mitts to hold the pan with as he scooped the cakes with the spatula.

"It would seem dear brother, you are warming up to this life. Are you not?" Thor asked and smiled too brightly.

"No!" Loki replied as he sat another pastry in a plastic container and pushed it to the side.

Thor frowned heavily disappointed, he had learned a lot on his voyage as a human, his brother was so very stubborn though. "I hate it here, they are so petty and foolish, how much longer must I endure this punishment?" he replied scraping a burnt cake off the pan.

"I am sorry for you my brother, but you must stay until father approves your return." He replied and frowned.

Thor had made it a habit to visit Loki at least once a day, Loki was getting very tired of this behavior.

He wished Thor would hate him like he is supposed to at this point.

"Oh go tell it to your father, someone who cares about your  _mewling_." He replied exasperated, Thor not even slightly taken aback by his harsh words, it was a habit between them everyday was the same but he would never give up on his brother as long as he was alive.

"Our father." He corrected, Loki glared up at him behind heavy brows.

" _Your_  father." He gritted back hatefully.

"Hey Thor, how's it hanging!" Matt called out from across the room where he was wiping a counter.

"Hello Mathew, how do you do?" Thor replied cheerfully and waved, Loki sighed and rolled his eyes annoyed, everyone loved Thor. Everyone.

"Good man, Good. Your bro here has had me laughing all day man, all day!" he replied and shook his head stepping closer to clap Loki on the shoulder.

Loki grit his teeth and glared at him over his shoulder, Matt not even phased by it as he made his way into the kitchen away from the counter.

" _That one_  will be the first to die." Loki hissed carelessly tossing the boxes into the display counter with his free hand.

"Brother, you must try to learn from the humans, if you don't you shall never come home." Thor replied trying his best to convince him this was for the best.

"Learn from the humans, what is there to learn?" he replied boxing the last 3 cakes.

"Even after all that has happened, you still are blinded by your greed." Thor replied and shook his head, Loki frowned at him ripping his mitts off and throwing them on the counter.

"Good bye, Thor." He replied and turned going in the back away from Thor.

"Brother, will you not listen to me?" he called out as he watched him go.

"No!" he replied the door to the kitchen slamming behind him.

Thor sighed in defeat, he'd come back tomorrow maybe by then Loki will have learned his lesson, maybe then he could come home.

X

Loki sighed as he took his apron off and hung it on the coat wrack right inside the door of his shitty little apartment.

He really did hate it here, but apparently it's the best place to live on his salary.

Loki collapsed face first on his bed and wished upon anything that he could go back in time and become someone else.

X

The next few weeks Loki hadn't seen anything of Thor since that last time, as much as he hated to admit it he was somewhat worried for the moron.

It wasn't like Thor to stay away for so long, especially since Loki hadn't done anything so horrible for him to stay away.

Loki had just finished cleaning the espresso machine when he looked out towards the window as a group of people marched towards the building.

He furrowed his brows as they approached but grinned triumphantly when none other than the Avengers entered his shop and approached the desk.

Matt came out just then from the kitchen and looked up at the group.

"You've got to be kidding me, no way!" he screamed in excitement taking out his camera phone and shooting a hundred photos, Loki scowled, he had never once wanted even one photo of him.

Loki snatched the cell phone from him and threw it on the floor.

Matt just stared at him shocked.

"Whatever you want the answer is no, go be gone I am  _done_ with you!" Loki declared flailing his hands as he turned to hide from them in the kitchen. "Whatever it is, I didn't do it!" he added last minute.

"Hey Rudolph relax, we just came to talk." Tony replied equally loud after he had finished posing for the camera.

Loki turned and scowled over his shoulder at him.

"Where is your armor this time, Stark?" Loki replied tauntingly. Tony just smiled back at him cockily like always.

"Why planning on throwing me out of a window?" he quipped back, Loki smirked.

"Not this time, something much worse I'm sure." He replied.

"Now, now guys, relax." Banner interrupted as Loki and Tony engaged in a staring contest.

Loki took a step back when he realized the Hulk was among them, he still to  _this day_  had back problems.

"Banner." Loki greeted eyes dropping to the floor, Tony pursed his lips and nodded at the power Banner had over him.

"Nice." He quipped, Thor pushing out from the crowed to approach his brother.

"Brother, we come with a bargain." Thor interrupted as he stood a foot from his little brother looking down at him, Loki hated feeling so small.

"I am of no use to you, I don't know where it is whatever it is you want." Loki replied and crossed his arms over his chest taking a step back.

"Listen to me Loki." Thor replied and set a hand on his shoulder. Loki scowled at it but didn't push it off. "The world is in grave danger, you know the universe well. You can help us." He added, Loki scoffed.

"Why do I care if the world is in peril? That is exactly what I tried to do, if this other force can bring the humans to kneel then so be it." He replied and waved a hand shrugging Thor's hand off.

Thor frowned and gripped him by the shoulders.

"You forget you are also human, if the humans are brought to their knees you will have to kneel too."

Loki scowled and stared at the ground he hated it when Thor was right.

"Fine, what is your bargain?" he replied and shrugged Thor's hands off again, Thor gave him some space.

"We search for the home of our enemy, if we can stop him before he gets here then no one should have to die." He replied, Loki rose his chin proudly as he listened to his brothers bid.

"I want my scepter, I want my magic back and I want my cloths, this is the bargain." He replied and crossed his arms over his chest.

Thor turned to the other Avengers as he thought over the offer.

"No way I'm letting him have his magic back." Natasha interrupted and shook her head.

"Yeah and that glow stick of his he'd be gone in a heart beat." Tony added.

"I agree." Captain America piped up from behind.

Thor shrugged. Loki scowled.

"No magic, no scepter, no deal." Loki replied and turned to leave.

"So you're saying you would rather stay here and bake cookies then come with us and try to stop the world from getting obliterate, just because you cant have your toys?" Tony replied Loki hesitated a thought over what he had said.

"Well yes." He replied matter-of-factly. Thor sighed heavily.

"Brother please, if you help us father has agreed if the force is defeated then you will be accepted back to Asgard, given back your powers and your seat at my right hand, please brother take this opportunity." Thor interrupted, Loki stared up at his brother for a moment and considered his options.

"I want my cloths, I want my armor." He replied and crossed his arms, Thor smiled triumphantly and couldn't help but pull his brother into a bear hug, Loki growled angrily as he was manhandled by the brute and laughed at by the others.

Loki mustered enough strength to push him off.

"Get off me, you giant idiot." He grumbled and turned to leave the shop, one hand placed on his lower back as he walked out with some difficulty, Thor hadn't helped his condition in the slightest thank you very much.

The ride to the boat wasn't much different from the last time, Loki sat in the back of the plane hands folded in his lap, the Avengers all at least 5 feet away from him in every direction.

Hawkeye flying the jet glared back at him in the rear view mirror, he didn't like this, at all.

Thor approached his brother and sat next to him.

"Your belongings are at Avengers headquarters, you may have them as soon as we land." Loki didn't reply just sat there brooding. "I promise brother, you shall not regret your decision."

Loki glanced to the other Avengers all glaring at him or whispering amongst themselves how much they didn't like him. Loki frowned and stared at the ground.

"I already do."


	2. What makes you beautiful!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki's first day with the Avengers, Tony's a tease, Thor is overjoyed and Bruce reminds Loki that he's only human.

Baby you light up my world like nobody else, the way that you flip your hai—"What do you want?" Loki asked annoyed as he answered his cell phone.

Tony snickered at his ring tone while Thor looked at him confused.

"No Matthew you pin head, I cannot cover for you Saturday, I told you I'm gone preventing world domination." Loki hissed into his cellular standing up a hand on his lower back for support as he listened to Mathew on the other line.

"Why are you laughing? Its true I am a God!" he replied and rolled his eyes animatedly as he paced the plane, Matt talking into the receiver. "Why else would the Avengers come for my help?" He snarled turning around to pace the other way before stopping with his back turned to the Avengers looking out of the window.

"That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard." He replied to Mathew's logic of why the Avengers came for him. "NoI cannot cover your shift, it is irrelevant how large her breasts are. Goodbye, I will let you know when I return." He replied finally closing his flip-phone and sighing in exasperation.

"Brother, what is this sorcery in which you can be summoned through such a device?" Thor asked brows furrowed believing perhaps Loki had his magic after all. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't be so daft Thor, it is a cell phone, don't tell me you didn't have one as a human?" Loki replied and pushed it into his pocket. Thor shook his head as if it were the first time he had ever heard of the thing.

"Dear Lord.." Loki sighed exasperated, apparently he had learned something from the humans after all, whatever it was Thor learned must be utterly useless.

"I wonder if Verizon can reach space where you're from." Tony teased from across the plane snickering to himself, his seat right next to Bruce.

Loki looked over his shoulder and frowned, Thor laughed loudly.

"Asgard, you moron." Loki replied.

"Yeah I know, but I was trying to be cute." He quipped playfully.

"Well, cute is appalling on you." Tony smiled to that, it actually was somewhat humorous.

"Buckle up everybody, we're landing." Clint announced switching some switches off from the pilots seat, Loki turned and sat next to his brother.

As much as Thor annoyed him, Loki knew he at least didn't want to kill him, the others however…

They landed the jet smoothly on the boat currently sitting on water rather than flying through the sky.

The Avengers exited the plane, Loki surrounded by them in case he got any ideas to wander off.

Loki rolled his eyes, if he didn't want to be here, he wouldn't have agreed to it.

"Come on Prancer, I'll show you your new place." Tony said waving him over as he separated from the Avengers in another direction. Loki grumbled under his breath to the nickname.

"I'll accompany you." Thor interrupted and began to follow.

"Don't worry about it big guy." Tony replied and waved him off.

"Very well." He replied and turned to catch up with the other Avengers.

Loki followed him looking back at his brother, Tony had some making up to do for getting thrown out of the window, Loki didn't know if he could trust him or not.

He followed Stark down a few hallways until they made it to his room.

"Right in there, all your stuff is there for you." he supplied helpfully, Loki turned the corner and looked into his plain empty living space, his belongings laid out on the bed neatly.

He was getting tired of these plain drab cloths he had been forced to wear during his exile.

Loki nodded and slammed the door in his face.

"You're welcome." Tony quipped before turning and leaving.

Loki ran his fingers over his old cloths laid out on the bed and smiled, they exude power and control.

He hooked his fingers under his shirt and pulled it off over his head then pulled his pants down.

"Hey Dasher I forgot meeting at—" Tony announced and stopped when he got an eye full of some pale buttocks, Loki turned in surprised pulling his jeans he had just taken off up to cover his bottom half. A blush flushing his cheeks wildly.

"Out! Now!" Loki yelled and pointed out at the door, Tony threw his hands up in surrender.

"Sorry.." he replied and turned leaving the room and closing the door behind him.

Loki sighed heavily and ran a hand down the side of his face.

"Sweet Neptune." He grumbled into his palm, the embarrassment!

x

What Tony was trying to say was there was a meeting on the bridge at 7:30 the next morning, luckily Loki had gotten the memo via text message, he was beginning to wonder what he ever did before his cell phone.

Loki entered the bridge remembering how to get there from his last, lets say not so pleasant visit.

He approached the triangular table and sat down at whatever empty corner there was.

Clint was sitting across from him next to Natasha, very close to her I may add.

He smirked, not love my ass, he had known it from the beginning.

Clint glared at him across the table as they were engulfed in silence, Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably and twiddled his thumbs atop of the table while he took in the sights.

Banner was seated quietly by himself doing all he could to contain himself from throwing the table over and attacking Loki right there in front of everyone, Loki was beginning to feel very vulnerable just now.

Thor entered the room next and smiled across at his brother.

"Morning Brother." He greeted on his way over before sitting at Loki's left.

"Thor." He replied bitterly crossing his arms over his chest.

"It's almost as if we are children again, fighting together, playing together. Why I remember this one time when.."

"All I remember is how you constantly belittled me in front of your friends to make yourself feel better." Loki interrupted, Thor frowned heavily and turned his gaze away from his brother, Loki grinned inwardly.

Clint shaking his head at Loki and it didn't take a genius to figure out he was imagining an arrow sticking out of Loki's eye ball.

Still waiting on Stark of course, he is constantly late.

Fury entered the room Captain America not far behind, they all sat as far from the former villain as possible, Loki didn't have to wonder why.

"You're late." Fury announced somewhat annoyed as Tony sat down 15 minutes after everyone else.

Captain America was sitting at Tony's right, Bruce at Tony's left, Natasha and Clint at Captain America's right.

"Fashionably." He replied and winked, Loki rolled his eyes.

Loki leant back in his seat somewhat as everyone at the table sat there glaring at him, he swallowed nervously and avoided all eye contact with Bruce if possible.

Thor was smiling so much it was irritating, he obviously couldn't sense the density in the room.

"I would like to thank you all for inviting my brother." Thor declared clapping a hand on his shoulder, Loki flinched and wiggled out of the embrace.

"Tolerating him is more like." Clint grumbled from across the table, Loki adjusted in his seat and barely glanced in Clint's direction.

Bruce cleared his throat and Tony smiled too broadly.

"We need to get right to work." Fury announced pacing the room. "It looks like case closed on the nuclear crisis with Korea, thanks to you Agent Romanov, good work, now—" Captain America interrupts him.

"Sir, I personally would feel more comfortable if we could discuss this without Loki present." Fury stopped what he was saying and stood there to stare at Steve.

"Are we not a team, Captain?" he replied, Rogers nodded.

"Yes Sir we are, not him." He said and crossed his arms setting a glare on Loki.

"Fine by me, I don't want to be here anyway." Loki said quietly placing his hands on the armrests to stand and leave.

"Sit down, Loki." Fury demanded pointing a finger at him, the other Avengers all tensing and grabbing onto their weapons instinctively.

Loki took in his surroundings and lowered himself back down into his seat.

"Then again, I would love to stay and spy. Who knows what damage I could cause with such information. Who would have guessed Korea may want to blow you out of the water." Loki replied sarcastically.

"That's enough." Fury replied, Loki bit his lip and shut up.

"Finally." Natasha quipped and crossed her arms, she has heard enough of Loki's big mouth.

"If we aren't going to be able to work along side Loki, we may as well send him back to Starbucks." Loki grimaced to the word Starbucks, what an embarrassing career.

"Give me my scepter and I can find this place you so idly seek." Loki droned bored, that stirred up a whole lot of shit.

"You give him his scepter and I'm gone!" Captain America stated and stood up hands fisted at his sides.

"Steven I'm sure my brother has the best of intentions!" Thor replied.

"Oh brother…" Loki sighed to himself exasperated.

"Loki is not getting his scepter back, sit down." Fury demanded loudly.

"Look he is already plotting against us!" Clint barged in standing also.

"This was a bad idea, who's to say he's not on the bad guys side already!" Natasha added putting a supportive hand on her secret boyfriends bicep.

"I assure you, my brother has not had any contact outside of earth." Thor interrupted standing also setting a hand on Loki's shoulder.

"He didn't have communication the whole time he was in our custody and look what happened then!" Clint added.

"Enough!" Fury yelled over all of the voices, Loki simply sitting in his seat watching the show. "Meeting adjourned everyone take a walk." Fury declared waving a hand, obviously no work was going to get done today.

Everyone quieted down when Fury simply walked out of the room.

"Now it's a party." Tony declared grinning playfully and clapped his hands together, Loki rolled his eyes until they set on Banner whom wasn't looking too well.

He fisted his hands and was currently gritting his teeth.

Loki leaned back in his chair and his eyes widened nervously, he gripped the armrests in fear and glanced between Thor and the others to see if anyone else had noticed.

"Brother…" Loki whispered to Thor whom was standing at his left and elbowed him lightly, Thor smiled so widely his eyes crinkled, Loki had called him brother for the first time in years.

"What troubles you?" Thor asked and sat next to him, Loki shook his head before standing slowly and attempted to leave the room quietly.

Banner turned and glared at him, Loki swallowed roughly, he knew first hand that if Hulk came out to play he'd be the first to go.

"I must go." He said quietly carefully backing out of the room.

"What? I thought you liked green." Banner grit through his teeth pushing through the crowed to grab Loki by the collar, Loki shuttered in fear and his hands came up to guard his face.

"Hey back off." Captain America commanded carefully setting his hand on Bruce's shoulder.

The other Avengers stood and got ready to watch the show.

"Please…" Loki whispered Banner pushed him back simultaneously letting his collar go, bursting out of the room before he lost his temper.

Loki let out a heavy sigh his hands coming down to rest against his stomach unshed tears ghosting in his eyes.

Steve turned and left the room through another door with one last glare at Loki, Clint and Natasha following behind.

"Damn, I really wanted to see that." Clint stated as Natasha followed him.

"Makes two of us." she added as the door was closing behind them.

Thor set a comforting hand on Loki's shoulder as he took in a shuttering breath.

"Relax Princess, he was only teasing you, I believe you've earned it." Tony teased as he made his way out of the room to find Bruce. All that was left was Thor and Loki.

Loki sat down in his chair and buried his face in his palms.

"Loki.." Thor addressed softly setting a hand on his shoulder, Loki shook it off.

"Keep him away from me." Loki pleaded quietly, Thor removed his hand and gave his shaken little brother some space.

"I shall protect you brother. I promise." Thor replied.

Loki hated feeling so small, so fragile, nothing but a simple human among hero's, God's and beasts. Without his powers he had nothing.

"Just leave me be." He spat as Thor set a hand atop of his head, Thor frowned and pulled his hand away. It would seem no matter what he did, his brother would never love him back.

Thor turned and left the room with a sad glance behind him, it will take a long time for him to earn back his brothers affection but one day, he swore on his hammer, he would.

Loki sat in his chair for a few more minutes before he gathered himself enough to stand from the table shakily, the agents working on their computers were all watching him sneakily but were watching him all the same.

Loki wandered out of the bridge and took a walk around the ship, they had taken flight sometime in the night and were currently flying through the air, he wished his room had a window so he could see outside.

He was actually beginning to miss Starbucks somewhat the whole front was made of glass, and the smell of fresh coffee brewing, Mathew's entertaining foolishness, the rustle of customers and… was he really getting a craving to bake cookies?

Loki shook his head, The God of Mischief does NOT like baking cookies!

x

Tony had been sitting on his sofa for a few minutes now tinkering with one of the gloves of his suit when he heard a soft knock on the door.

'Sir, it would seem Loki is at the door." Jarvis declared in the room, Tony's airborne apartment was the only one that was almost an exact replica of his favorite apartment, simply because he had used his own money to make it that way.

Tony furrowed his brows curiously before he stood up and made his way to the door.

When he opened it Loki was standing there in his drab Midgaurdian cloths, an opened cardboard box in his hands and a shy smile on his face.

"I think you may be lost, this is the South Pole." Tony teased, Loki frowned at him.

"Anthony." Loki greeted and tried for an inviting smile. "I hear you have your own kitchen, mind if I utilize it?" he asked, Tony's brows shot up and he smiled wide.

"Why?" he couldn't help but ask as he cocked one hip and began to play with his glove again, Loki sighed.

"If you must know." he replied indignantly and raised the box somewhat, Tony realized he had a bunch of baking tools with him.

Tony barely contained his laughter once he realized what was going on and answered him civilly.

"Only if you give me some." He replied and stepped aside opening the door further to let him in, Loki smiled and walked right in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! I couldn't help but make Loki bake some more! Perhaps he has learned more from the humans than he cares to let on? Don't worry cookies aren't going to lead to slash in the next chapter if that's a concern for you, just some sugary fluff that will induce your diabetes.


	3. Cookies Anyone?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki makes cookies, Tony learns he really is batshit crazy but adorable and Thor is Jealous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very Loki, Tony centric chapter, wanted to involve the others more but would have made this chapter huge, will def be more in the next chappy

Tony sat in the Living room section of his apartment and tried not to spend too much time watching Loki work.

Loki's back was turned as he made cookie dough out of scratch without even glancing at a recipe, he had an amazing memory perfect for remembering all of those spells.

Tony half smiled at him as he tied his apron on and wiped his hands on it after mixing the dough together with his fingers.

Loki turned to the oven and touched a few buttons so it could warm up to bake then began to pile the dough in small balls and place them on a pan.

Tony couldn't take it anymore he stood up and stalked into his kitchen sitting on a barstool that faced the counter Loki was working on.

Loki turned and glanced over his shoulder.

"Expecting to sneak up on me?" he jested playfully, Tony shook his head.

"Nope, I wanted to be as obvious as possible." He replied as Loki turned and smiled at him.

It was a strange sight to see the god so relaxed, cookie dough caked under his fingernails, smile on his face and a slight tilt on his hips lazily.

Tony was beginning to think he could say anything to him at present he wanted and would still be unable to break his spirits.

The oven beeped and Loki turned his attention from Tony to place the pan of cookies in the oven, an oven mitt on one hand this time. He had learned his lesson at work.

Loki set the timer for 12 minutes and sighed in success.

"These cookies better be good, I'm missing Lost." Tony quipped leaning on his elbows on the counter.

Loki turned and looked at him brows furrowed confused. Tony sighed.

"Right, god from another realm, don't know what I'm talking about." Tony said exasperatedly to himself.

"That's not a nice thing to say." Loki replied and pulled the mitt off and hung it in his jeans pocket. "I'm supposed to be learning from humans, so teach me." Loki added and rose his chin in determination. Tony laughed and shook his head.

"Another time." He replied, Loki rolled his eyes and crossed his arms over his chest. Tony and Loki stood and sat there in awkward silence for a few moments before Tony finally thought it was time to break it.

"So, baking?" Loki blushed and looked at the floor somewhat embarrassed, but so far baking was the thing he was best at as a human, he liked being good at something.

"It relaxes me." He replied and stared at Tony bravely.

"Well, whatever floats your boat." Loki rose a brow but his coming question was interrupted by his phone chirping. Loki pulled out his cell phone to read a text.

Done stopping world domination yet? –Matt

Loki sighed in annoyance, Tony resting his chin on his palm as he watched Loki text back, using his index finger carefully on the unfamiliar buttons.

No I will not be back by Saturday, you will have to wait to take your wench. –Loki

LMAO you and your lingo man –Matt

LMAO? –Loki

LMAO = Laughing my ass off – Matt

How is it your so irritating and I can't even hear you? –Loki

LOL – Matt

"Oh its futile." Loki groaned to himself stuffing his phone back in his pocket.

"It's no wonder you don't have a girlfriend carrying that dinosaur around in your pocket." Tony quipped childishly, Loki turned to glare at him.

"Dinosaur?"

"Yeah, let me hook you up with a better cell." Loki considered his words for a moment taking his phone back out of his pocket to investigate it until the oven beeped.

"Ah they're ready." Loki stated quietly stuffing his phone away and sliding his oven mitt on.

Tony watched him as he opened the oven and pulled the 12 scrumptious little cookies out and set them on the counter.

"You look beautiful my darlings." Loki whispered quietly to his cookies taking off his mitt to fan air on them to speed up the cooling.

"Easy Joanna, Lewis careful." Loki continued on quietly as Tony just sat there and stared at him brows raised, not too sure what to think of Loki naming and talking to his cookies.

Bag of cats, that's right no sense in trying to make sense of that.

"Silvia, Jerome…" Tony interrupted his mantra.

"Did you name them just now or during the pregnancy?" Tony teased he couldn't help himself, Loki turned to glare at him before he pulled away from the pan and set his mitt down on the counter.

"While I was rolling them." He replied quietly, he knew that look Tony was giving him, it was a look Thor had given him many times in his life.

"I admire your devotion." He quipped playfully.

Loki's eyes dropped and he turned to the sink to wash out the bowl he had mixed them in.

"I'm not crazy if that's what your thinking. One must make friends where he can." He defended quietly, Tony felt somewhat bad for teasing him now.

Loki got the sponge off the rim of the sink and began scrubbing.

Tony would have apologized for his jesting if his pride wasn't so big.

"You may eat them once they cool enough."

And Thor always acted as if Loki had no heart, the more Tony got to know him the more he realized Loki likely had too much heart to carry.

"You sure?" he replied and turned to the cookies giving them a face, he wasn't sure how he felt about eating cookies with names.

"That is their purpose is it not?" He replied setting the bowl in the dishwasher.

"I suppose." Tony replied as Loki dried his hands on a nearby hand towel.

Loki turned and looked at the pan again.

"You may eat Josephine, she is my least favorite child." He said and pointed to the one on the top left corner.

Tony rose a brow and stared at him, Loki's façade dropped and he smiled victoriously.

"You're playing with me aren't you?" Tony stated and shook his head sighing in relief.

Loki laughed and walked up to the pan getting out a nearby spatula and placing them on a plate on the counter.

"I did name them Tony, but do you really believe I am that sentimental?" he replied jokingly. Tony shook his head.

"I imagine not." He replied before reaching forward and picking up a cookie.

"Good bye, Lewis." Loki said as Tony took a bite.

"Damn Lewis was one good cookie!" Tony declared after he swallowed, Loki grinned as he took a small bite of Joanna, leant up against the kitchen counter sleeves rolled up and his apron on.

"Thanks." Loki replied and crossed one leg over the other, the plate on the counter heaping with delectable treats.

"I gotta tell the guys about this." Tony replied touching the earpiece in his ear to talk to all the other Avengers.

"No!" Loki declared and reached out to try in stop him, Tony skillfully stepping aside.

"Hey fresh cookies, my place!" he called into his earpiece, the others immediately replied and headed over.

"How dare you, we had a deal that I would give you some. Not them!" Loki scowled and stepped out of the kitchen setting his half eaten cookie on the counter and wiping some left over flower off his hands onto his apron.

"You want them to like you right?" Tony replied as Loki turned to sulk at him over his shoulder.

"No." he replied childishly. "Why should I care what they think?"

"Okay you don't want them to kill you?" He replied, Loki sighed and nodded then turned back into the kitchen and began packing his baking utensils away.

"Chill, their gonna love these." He added and pat him on the shoulder, Loki scowled at him, before he grabbed a wet rag and started wiping off the counter that he had thoroughly messed.

Tony remained silent picking up another cookie after finishing his first one.

"Hey, can you make a Carmel Macchiato?" Tony asked, Loki sighed.

"Yes." He replied and dropped the used rag in the sink and washed his hands. "Can you make me one?" he asked and nodded towards the Espresso machine on the counter.

"Do you own everything Mr. Stark?" he replied sarcastically, and walked over to inspect it.

"Not yet." He replied haughtily, Loki rolled his eyes while his back was turned.

Loki took off the Espresso mixer to look at it.

"Have you never used this?" Loki asked as he peeled off the safety label that was inside.

"Nope. Don't know how." He replied and shrugged. "Pepper uses ours back home." He added. Loki furrowed his brows.

"What is a Pepper?" Loki asked as he put the machine back together and looked through the cabinets for the coffee and syrup he needed to make Tony's drink.

"She's my woman." He replied taking another bite of his cookie.

"You do own almost everything, even another human being is in your possession?" Loki replied, Tony laughed at him, he turned back to glare at him not understanding his random laughter.

"No, I don't own her per se' its just a saying." He replied shaking his head.

"So if I were to say 'Tony is a self obsessed man.' That is a saying?" Loki asked innocently, Tony cocked his head to the side unsure of how to answer that.

'Thor is at the door sir.' Jarvis alarmed aloud in the room, figures Thor would be the first to come, he could eat an entire house.

Tony clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Trust me Vixon, their going to love your cookies." He announced as he made his way over to the door to let him in.

"Hello Anthony." Thor greeted as he came inside. "Brother?" He asked confused when he saw Loki at the counter mixing Tony his drink.

"Hello, Thor." Loki quipped over his shoulder.

"I have been looking for you everywhere, I had thought perhaps Bruce had gotten the best of you after all." He replied as he made his way over to stand at his side.

"Don't be foolish." He snipped as he finished steaming Tony's drink then frothing it with whip cream. "try this." Loki demanded as he held it out to Tony in his favorite Iron Man coffee mug.

Tony studied it for a second before he took it, put it up to his mouth and tasted it.

"Not bad." He stated and nodded.

Loki smiled widely, perhaps he had learned a few things in his earthly exile.

"Foolish? I was worried sick for you, Loki." Thor replied putting himself between Loki and Tony.

"I've been here, there is no reason to worry." He replied and brushed passed him to pick up his abandoned cookie to finish eating.

"Yeah relax, have a cookie." Tony butted in and picked up the plate holding it to Thor's face.

"Did you make these?" Thor replied as he stared at them curiously. "Loki. Here have Josephine." Tony pushed the plate closer, Thor finally picking up a cookie unsurely.

"Stop telling people I made them." Loki snapped across the kitchen, Tony smiled.

"I'm not taking the blame, besides you deserve the credit for these." Thor grinned.

"This is delicious brother, you should be very proud." Thor boasted with his mouth full and clapped him hard on the shoulder. Loki glared. "What are their names?" Thor added as he studied the one he was eating.

Loki scowled though Thor hadn't meant it as an insult.

"Why would I name cookies? I am not a child." He snarled and picked up his box of utensils then pushed past Thor to leave the apartment.

"Loki, come on." Tony whined as Loki ripped the door open with one hand to land face to face with Bruce.

Loki froze in horror dropping the box on the floor, Bruce just stared at him curiously as he stuttered and knelt down to pick the box up with shaking hands.

"S-sorry.." Loki breathed picking up some of his tools that had fell out on the floor next to the sideways box.

"Don't worry about it." Banner replied calmly.

"Hey Bruce, come on in." Tony called from across the room making his way over to help Loki pick up the box and pat him on the shoulder.

Loki averted his gaze and took his box stepping aside for Bruce to come in.

Bruce glared at him for a moment as he passed him but tried his best to be civil.

Loki dropped his gaze and moved away from the door to hide away as Natasha and Clint followed him in.

"So, I hear you have cookies?" Banner asked trying his best to be comfortable and ignore the way Loki had just jumped out of his skin in front of him.

Bruce didn't like Loki surely, but he hated being feared even more.

Loki stepped further away as Captain America entered too.

"Drinks anyone?" Tony asked as he made his way to the bar, Loki was drowned out in the voices of the Avengers as the party started, all thanks to his cookies.

"I challenge you to a game, Steven!" Thor declared as Tony began pouring shots for them.

"I don't think that's a good idea." Rogers replied unsure, though a shot glass was shoved in his hand anyway.

"It'll be fun." Tony pushed as he laughed with his fellow Avengers, Loki watched as they reminisce among one another and laugh at old times; Loki hadn't felt this out of place since Thor's failed ceremony in Asguard.

Loki slipped out and told himself he hadn't looked back and wished that at least one of them had noticed him missing.

"Come Meredith." Loki whispered to the cookie he had snuck out in his hand, the box stuck under his left arm. "You are my favorite child."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no! The cookie love didn't quite go as expected did it? It's going to take a lot more cookies to win the Avengers over. Tony eh he's a slut you can buy him with only 2 cookies lol
> 
> Poor Loki, I am soo mean to him. Don't worry it will get better AND I have too many ideas, almost made this chapter way too long…


	4. Carmel Machiatto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a heart-to-heart with Steve Rogers, Thor gets drunk, Loki tries to woos Tony with Coffee and Him and the Thunder God have a talk with the All-Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I may not have made it clear in the past but so everyone is on the same page, Loki is cursed to be human in everyway until he learns his lesson. That's why he is kind of weak and afraid because he could easily be crushed by any of the Avengers if they wanted too. Also why he needs Thor's protection and cowers away sometimes when in danger. Just letting ya know

Loki had been in his room for a few hours now, laying on his back on the bed staring at the ceiling.

Meredith was currently sitting on his chest as he floated around in his head thinking of how things used to be.

Loki picked up his cookie he had yet to eat, it had turned cold and stale now but he didn't care as he starred up at it.

"Prepare to meet your maker, Meredith. Do not be afraid." He cooed to her softly and stroked her around the edge delicately. "He is a very handsome, gentle and magnificent being." He added, all along he knew he was talking about himself.

He opened his mouth and ate it hole, chewing was a bit of a hassle and he imagined he looked very ineloquent right about now stuffing a cookie in his mouth while laying in bed.

Then there was a knock on the door, Loki turned to it and scowled, he really didn't want any visitors and okay maybe he did.

Loki sat up and made his way over finally taking off his apron wiping his mouth with it before he threw it on the ground by the bathroom door.

He straightened his shirt and opened the door slowly, his eyes widened in surprise to find Steve Rogers there looking down at him.

"Hi." Steve said and waved awkwardly.

"What do you want?" Loki asked a little harsher than he had meant too.

"Well, I thought you might enjoy a drink." He replied and pushed forward a beer bottle that had yet to be opened, Loki turned his nose up at it but decided it was probably a good idea to seize the moment of making Captain America a friend rather than foe.

"Thanks." He replied and took it carefully with the tip of his fingers, before stepping away from the door leaving it open so he could come in if he wanted.

Steve hesitated outside somewhat confused, Loki turned and looked over his shoulder.

"Coming in or not?" he snapped, Steve nodded and walked in closing the door behind him.

"In, I guess." He replied and took in the sight of his plain room, no decorations of Loki's own whatsoever.

"No pictures? Surely we could get some of your belongings if you wanted." Steve stated before he turned and watched Loki try to open the bottle he had handed him.

"I have no pictures I want, and anything else likely wouldn't fit." Loki replied and struggled against the metal lid on the bottle.

"I see." Steve replied and he really kind of understood that, he had nothing, everything he once cherished had long ago been destroyed or lost in time. "Here let me." He added and reached out for the bottle Loki was trying to open.

Loki sighed in defeat before he nodded and handed it over in turn holding Steve's bottle until he could open it.

"I was not always this weak." Loki announced as he watched Steve pop the top with little to no effort at all.

"Yeah, I know." He replied and laughed lightly, Loki shrugged.

"I suppose you do." He replied as they switched bottles back, Loki sniffing his Smirnoff before daring to drink any of it.

"You have a pretty mean swing when you have a staff in your hands." Steve said and smiled taking a swig of his beer Loki smiled.

"Thanks." He said shyly and turned his back on the Captain to pace the room. "Have a seat if you wish." He added and gestured to the armchair in the corner, Steve hesitated before taking it.

"Where did you learn to fight like that? Thor?" he asked simply to break the silence.

Loki shook his head in amusement.

"No, my bro—Thor, fights like an oaf. I learned from Odin." He replied, Steve nodded as Loki turned to face him finally and ventured to take a small drink of his beer fighting back a grimace.

"Odin, he's your father right? Your adopted father." He asked he remembered something about that in his file but wasn't quite sure how that all goes.

"Yes. Well, he took me away when I was a baby, lied to me for my entire life. I suppose he qualifies as an adopted father." Loki replied bitterly downing a good amount of his drink for good measure.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Steve replied and Loki was somewhat taken aback by the honesty in his eyes, he had learned something terribly foreign in this realm.

"Thank you." Loki replied after some hesitation.

"You know, this may not mean much coming from me but I know how it is to be alone, to have nothing….no one." Captain America sighed and scratched the back of his head uncomfortably. "You may want to consider Thor, I know he isn't perfect but he really cares for you." Steve added feeling somewhat nervous talking to Loki about something so personal, this was the first real conversation they've had since Loki joined them.

Loki sighed heavily, he understood where The Captain was coming from but couldn't handle this conversation just yet, the wounds were still too new.

Steve reached into his pocket and pulled out some small cards, Loki narrowed his eyes to see them better it looked as if they had pictures of Steve on them.

Steve hesitated a moment before he spoke again.

"I did have someone, at least for a while." He said as he shuffled through the cards slowly, Loki cocked his head curiously.

"What happened?" he finally asked, Steve shook his head and wished he hadn't brought it up at all. he stuffed the cards back into his pocket and kept his eyes low so he didn't have to lock them with Loki's.

"He died." He stated quietly and really wished there weren't any tears threatening the corners of his eyes. He managed to blink them away before Loki noticed.

"I'm sorry." Loki replied quietly, Steve laughed sadly and shook his head, he imagined Loki had no idea who he was talking about.

"Are you?" he replied and finally lifted his head, Loki furrowed his brows as Steve stood up and towered over him frowning somewhat.

"Yes." He replied and Steve really could tell he was sorry, likely not for killing Agent Coulson, but he was sorry for his loss.

"Yeah well, things happen in war." He said still somewhat bitterly but took a sip of his beer anyways stepping to the other side of the room. Loki followed him with his eyes.

"What are the others doing? Why come to me?" Loki replied, Steve raised his head to look Loki in the eye, Steve had figured out Loki was attempting to change the subject without telling him to shut up.

"Drunk, all of them, I don't really enjoy being around it." He replied and took a drink, Loki eyed him curiously.

"Thor is drunk as well?" Loki asked his face lighting up a little.

"Yep, he challenged me to a drinking game, unfortunately he didn't know with the serum I can't get drunk." Steve replied and snickered, Loki full out grinned.

"Oh to see my brother in such a state." He said mostly to himself turning the other way to hide his glee.

"I can tell you this, he isn't a great singer. Well I suppose I'll leave you to it then." He said and made his way to the door.

"Thank you for this." Loki replied and rose his bottle, Steve smiled.

"Sure." He replied before leaving the room, Loki full on grinned thinking of Thor being intoxicated enough to sing.

Loki immediately left his room and headed straight to Tony's apartment, grabbing his camera phone off the mantel just before leaving.

When Loki got there he could hear loud voices and music through the wall before he even entered the room.

He smiled widely and walked right in without knocking. He knew from the noise there really wouldn't be much point.

When the door opened Loki smiled so wide it hurt, Thor was leant up against Tony as he sang aloud a song they had learned as children.

No one had ever out drunk him before, for a moment Loki wondered how much alcohol it had taken and was glad for Tony that he is a billionaire.

Loki immediately pulled out his phone.

Mathew, you're not going to believe this. –Loki

Wut? –Matt

Loki aimed his camera and took a picture, Thor disheveled and singing, hair in his face and an equally intoxicated Tony Stark at his side singing along with him.

It would seem Natasha and Bruce had left at some point leaving Stark, Thor and Hawkeye there to play out their drunken foolishness.

Loki chuckled menacingly to himself, as he shot a couple more.

This! (Downloading picture…) –Loki

OOO

"Oh my God!" Mathew screamed right in the middle of book club then laughed loudly, all the little old ladies turning to glare at him, he was supposed to be making they're hot chocolate just now, not laughing his guts out.

Best thing Ever! –Matt

OOO

Bruce was currently standing at his work station in the lab, he still had some data he could run on the Tesseract simply to try in find some way to guard the world from its power if it ever landed in the wrong hands again.

The scepter and Tesseract Loki had been using were safely locked away in Asgard where they should have been all along.

Tony stumbled into the lab holding a hand to his head, it was already 1 in the afternoon and Bruce didn't have to ask why he was coming in so late.

"Don't even say it." Tony grumbled as he collapsed into his chair at his desk dropping his forehead down on it.

Bruce smiled to himself and shook his head amused.

"Don't worry Stark, I'm not the kinda guy to say I told you so." He replied still focusing on his work, Bruce's attention turned to the glass door when he heard a gentle tap like a knock. "The hell is cat brain doing here?" Bruce asked abandoning his work to stare at Loki whom didn't have clearance to the lab and was now waving shyly at them through the glass.

Tony rose his head slowly with much effort to stare in the same direction.

"Is he holding coffee?" Tony asked groggily, Bruce shrugged.

Loki knocked one more time and smiled at them, Tony finally drug himself up to approach the door and hit the button so it slid open to allow him in.

"Greetings Earthlings, I come in peace." Loki greeted somewhat awkwardly, Tony furrowed his brows.

"Why are you talking like that?" Loki frowned.

"I was joking, trying to break the ice as it were."

"You should stick with ice, it suits you better." Bruce mumbled from where he was working.

Loki eyed him somewhat nervously as Tony turned and walked back inside Loki following him with a drink carrier, 2 foam cups in it.

Tony plopped back down at his desk and lazily dropped his head down on it.

"I feel like Death!" Tony grumbled.

"Oh my dearest Anthony, Perhaps this will make you feel better." Loki replied smoothly and set one of the cups down by his folded hands.

Tony rose his head again to look at it.

"What is that?"

"A Carmel Macchiato." Loki replied, he had really wanted to thank Tony for getting Thor so drunk.

"I think you're an angel, no you are, you're definitely an angel." Tony replied taking the cup in his hands and smelling it. "mmm." He added before taking a drink.

Loki smiled widely before he turned to Banner whom was currently working and doing his best to ignore him all together.

Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably taking small steps towards Bruce whom was now trying even harder to ignore him.

"I um.. I made this for you, I hear you like Chocolate Almond." Loki stated quietly as he reached out cup in hand and set it on the very edge of the desk furthest from Banner.

Bruce finally turned and eyed the cup over his glasses and noted Loki's hands were shaking.

"Thanks." Bruce replied nicely, Loki smiled softly at him and pulled back glancing over his shoulder at him a few times as he came to lean on Tony's desk whom was currently sitting with his elbow rested on the armrest head rested on his hand.

"I wanted to thank you Tony, for the gift of cherished memories." Loki stated softly as he turned slightly to watch Tony over his shoulder.

"What?" Tony replied and blinked in confusion.

"Thank you for getting Thor so inebriated he sung out Folk songs in your apartment." Loki replied and smiled at the memory.

"Oh well, its what I do." Tony replied and chuckled quietly.

Loki glanced over at Banner whom had just picked up his coffee and taken the first swig, Loki sighed in relief when his smile widened after his first swallow.

"Its good." Banner stated and rose his cup in a silent toast.

"I'm pleased you like it." He replied still shyly, he would win him over eventually, after all mother always said the quickest way to a mans heart is through his stomach.

Tony drank some of his coffee and halted mid thought.

"Hold on, I'm the only person with an espresso machine, did you make this in my apartment?" Tony asked and Loki averted his gaze for a moment.

"Don't be ridiculous." He replied, Tony narrowed his eyes at him.

"Loki.." Loki huffed and crossed his arms.

"It wasn't like it was hard to get in anyways, you left your door open." Loki defended, Tony shaking his head.

"I better go home to find a cake or something." He replied playfully.

"You shan't be disappointed."

Just then Thor came stomping down the Hallway and straight towards the Lab, Loki instinctively jumped behind Tony's desk and tried to hide.

"I'm not here." Loki whispered as Thor entered the room, Bruce and Tony both looking right in Loki's direction. What a lot of help they are.

"Brother, I saw you." Thor stated plainly, Loki sighed heavily behind the desk as he stood to look his brother in the eye.

"Why must you constantly ruin my fun, Thor?" Thor frowned and Tony really wished Loki would quit being so hard on the guy. Above all of them Thor had always been the one trying to save Loki from himself.

"Loki, father requests your presence." Thor replied and it was right about then Loki noticed the Tesseract in Thor's hand inside the glass container of course.

"I have no desire to speak with him." Loki replied and crossed his arms over his chest in defiance.

Bruce turned from his work and decided this was much more entertaining to watch.

"Loki, get over here right now, do I look to be in a gaming mood?" Thor thundered, hangovers were really ugly on him.

"I do not care, I am in a gaming mood and I do not wish to see the All-Father ever again." He replied and stuck his nose up in sibling defiance.

"Loki.." Thor threatened in a deep warning tone.

"No." Loki quipped back and stepped further away from his brother as Thor stepped forward.

"Come with me now or I shall tell father you have learned nothing and deserve to remain mortal for the remainder of your short life." Thor replied.

"Please, you shall never do it." He called him out on his bluff and grinned triumphantly.

Tony's eyes switched between the two Asgardians and tried his best to stay out of the way.

"Why don't we do this the easy way…" Bruce stated calmly, Loki's attention immediately turned to him and his childish defiance melted away into obedience. "You let Thor take you now without any trouble, and the other guy wont come out to play." He added, Loki nodded immediately.

"Very well, take me to the All-Father." Loki replied and reached out taking his handle as him and Thor disappeared into thin air towards their homeland.

"Whoa, that was easy." Tony quipped playfully taking a sip of his coffee.

OOO

"Father please don't bore me with your rules, I have not broken any since you banished me to earth." Loki drawled once they appeared in Odin's throne room.

"Silence." Odin demanded Loki rolled his eyes but shut up anyways. "I sent you to earth to learn the value of life, and what have you learned. Nothing!" he added, Loki went to object he had learned lots of things, how to bake, make delicious coffee, texting.

"Speak before being asked again and I shall cut out your tongue." He thundered and Loki knew he didn't have it in him, never had, never would.

"Do not be so harsh on him father, he is trying very hard." Thor interrupted and Loki scowled at the way Odin listened to him so easily. "He is working with the Avengers to defeat Thanos." Thor added, Odin nodded and they all stood there in silence a few more moments.

"Thanos?" Loki asked and sudden panic hit his features. "Our enemy is Thanos? Why did no one think it important to tell me?" Loki replied and Odin and Thor turned to him in somewhat of confusion.

"Have the Avengers not informed you brother? What is it that worries you so?" Thor replied Odin turning to him as well.

"It is futile to stand against Thanos, we would all be better off killing ourselves." Loki replied and shook his head.

Thor gasped in disbelief at his brother so eager to give up, Odin frowned heavily.

"Brother, what is it that makes you speak so?" Thor asked and stepped a little closer.

"Oh Thor, even in my exile I have heard the name Thanos. It is daft to stand against him. We should give up the humans now while we have the chance."

"Brother!" Thor balked appalled grabbing him by the shoulders. "Stop with your poisonous words! If we do not fight to protect them, then who shall?" Loki frowned and his eyes dropped.

"Loki, this is your task if you fail or refuse, you shall remain in your humanly form, you shall die a mortals death among those you refuse to protect." Odin added in, Thor and Loki both turning to look at the All-Father whom was sitting on his throne.

"But Odin…father." Loki replied dismay playing in his eyes as he stepped closer.

Odin turned his gaze away.

"It is already done." He replied, Loki's eyes dropped and he shook his head lightly.

"It is impossible, please at least grant unto me my strength, my magic and my scepter." Loki replied Odin interrupting him before he could finish with his plea.

"Loki Odinson, I wish I could grant to you your power, but you have yet to earn back my trust." Odin said sadly and looked at the ground, Loki wished he would stop acting as if he cares.

When Loki returned home from his failed Earth invasion, the first thing Odin had done is cast him back out into the world.

He hadn't even cared that Loki had been alive all along.

"I'm sorry father that I am such a disappointment." Loki replied defiantly and crossed his arms. Like Hell he was going to do anything for him.

All he wanted was his Magic back and once he had it, he would be gone and never see any of them again.

Beep.

Loki's brows furrowed as they all silenced in confusion at the sound.

Beep.

Loki looked between his father and brother before he dug in his pocket a few moments later pulling out his Cell phone.

Any chance Iron Man is gonna let me use his suit? –Matt

"Hmm, it does work in space." Loki mused to himself as he began on his reply, Thor and Odin looking to each other confused as Loki sent back a text.

Why is it every time we speak you must speak of someone else? –Loki

Jealous? –Matt

Pff Hardly -Loki

Loki put his phone away and turned his attention back on Odin.

"Listen to me very carefully Son, you will never return to your former glory if you do not learn the value of life." He said slowly and shook his head. Loki grit his teeth and wondered if that was something his father even understood.

"Thor, return your brother to earth and with you take his scepter, it is up to you Thor to decide when he deserves to have it returned unto him." Odin added and Loki's face lit up like a thousand stars.

OOO

"Oh Thor, I'm sorry I have been so awful to you, is there anyway I can make it up to? I just want things to be like they were, we fought together, played together.." Loki went on to praise his brother once they landed back on SHEILD headquarters, Loki grabbing him by his collar. "Please brother, tell me how I can make things like they were." Loki continued.

Thor smiled down at him before pushing him back gently.

"Loki my dear brother, in time you shall learn from the humans, your mind will be opened and then you shall earn back your scepter." Thor replied grinning wildly.

Loki clasped his jaw and was filled with rage, of course Thor now that its his decision is like a stone statue stubborn and unmoving.

"Fine." Loki gritted and stomped away, Thor only shaking his head, his brother would soon enough prove himself worthy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its kind of a whatever chapter but whatever.


	5. Coffee Black

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanos is sighted in New York, Matt gets a haircut, Loki throws a tantrum and gets to know Black Widow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> : Okay guys! Inviting Death/Thanos to my world and Phil/Steve AND Loki/Tonyishh and I guess Loki/Clint if you squinted… I was trying to say loki had him doing all kinds of dirty deeds while under his spell which of course never happened BUT Clint doesn't quite know that yet…loki doing good things? Aww…. And Matty got his little spot in this chappy too! Got his physical description in there for Matt fans! Thank you very much lol

Loki stormed back to his room, what good has any of this been?

He was being nice to the petty humans, baking them cookies, making them drinks.

"And for what?" he asked himself as he paced the room, he was angry.

Angry at Thor, angry at his so-called father, angry at the Avengers for hating him so much.

"Damn you Thor, always picking on me. Telling me what to do, I shall make you pay." He spat to himself pacing the room.

Grabbing his beer bottle from the previous day he threw it across the room so it shattered against the steel wall.

Loki sighed heavily and sat down on the bed covering his face in his hands.

What chance did he have to stand against Thanos? It was nearly impossible as a God, as a human its suicide.

Loki wept quietly and would never admit he had until his dying day.

He felt so alone, completely helpless. Without his scepter, magic and his natural strength even he was a lamb to the slaughter. Well a Black Sheep to the slaughter more like.

Loki wiped his eyes before he calmed down enough to stand up, again with some difficulty in his back.

He was beginning to wonder if he was ever going to get better.

Beep. Loki sighed in exasperation, he really didn't want to talk to anyone. Least of all Matt.

Hey your highness, you left your nametag here want me to keep it for you? –Matt

Loki sighed again and rubbed his face in his hands.

I don't care, Mathew, throw it away I don't need it anymore. –Loki

What? Your not coming back? Ever? –Matt

No. –Loki

Come on man. What am I gonna do without you? –Matt

Loki's temper softened when he read that last text. Stupid humans with they're petty thoughts and simple minds. He doesn't even see the big picture. Keeping a job at Starbucks? Why on earth would Loki the God of Mischief ever keep his job at Starbucks? Once he has his magic back he shall never come in contact with another human again.

Very well. Keep my nametag I may need it once I return. –Loki

Sweet! You gotta come back Loki. We just got in our new music collection. Its bitch'in! –Matt

Loki shook his head and really couldn't help but laugh lightly to himself, the chance of him going back to Starbucks was slim to none but what could it hurt to give the poor wretch some comfort.

Loki heard a knock on his door and suddenly all the rage he hadn't been feeling rushed right back in.

"What?" he screamed perhaps a little too loudly, he would likely make the Avengers think he was revolting with his little temper tantrum but momentarily didn't care.

There was no response Loki finally stomped to his door yanking it open.

Natasha stood outside his door next to Hawkeye.

Clint eyed him for a moment Loki's nostrils flaring angrily as they started on a staring contest.

"Fury wanted us to get you, we have an emergency meeting on the bridge in 5 minutes." Natasha stated coolly Loki glaring at Clint still just as Hawkeye fisted his hands at his sides.

"Tell him, Ms. Romavoff to stick it up his ass. I am a God I do as I please." Loki spat back a term he had learned from Mathew thank you very much. Loki went to slam the door Clint stopping it immediately with a palm.

"Come peacefully or I may have to use excessive force." Clint warned suddenly Loki grit his teeth.

"Oh my darling, have you not missed me? I miss your mouth around my cock. Or do you not remember that?" Loki hissed back, Natasha's eyes grew wide in shock. Clint immediately punched him square in the nose, Loki grabbed his face and began cursing in his native tongue.

Clint left shaking his hand out he had hit him with.

"He's all yours." He grit and walked off before he got even more out of hand.

Loki pulled his hand away and saw it was stained with his own blood.

"Wish I could say sorry, but I'm pretty sure you deserved that." Natasha stated calmly and helped him stand up. Loki groaned not only to the pain in his nose but his back as well.

OOO

Natasha was sitting next to Loki on his bed as he held ice on his face, he hadn't had a punch hurt this bad ever in his life. Well you could blame that on the curse his father had put on him.

"Thanks." Loki muttered against the ice bag Natasha had gotten for him, she shrugged.

After getting punched Loki had somewhat of an attitude adjustment.

"Don't mention it." She replied setting a finger to her ear to inform Fury of what is going on. "We'll only be a moment Director." She spoke into her intercom before turning back to Loki whom was slumped on the bed and texting?

She likely hadn't seen a stranger sight then that, him wearing cloths that looked as if they had come from Once Upon A Time. Texting.

He huffed quietly and finally adjusted his eyes where he could look at her, he hesitated before speaking.

"It never happened. Will you tell him that?" he finally admitted, she smiled wryly at him.

"I might after I have enough fun with it." She replied and it really did seem kind of fun to tease Clint over that. Especially since it wasn't true.

Loki grinned subtly before he turned to look forward.

"Can I ask you something?" she asked and looked at him seriously, Loki sighed and finally nodded.

"Why did you do it? Try to take over the world?" she asked, she never quite understood why someone would want to and this was her perfect opportunity to learn.

Loki's eyes dropped to the floor.

"I have red in my ledger, I wanted to wipe it out." He replied and turned to her. She was somewhat surprised he had remembered that from their conversation.

"How so?" she asked and studied him closely, Loki shrugged defeated adjusting where he sat to get more comfortable.

"I was forced to live under Thor's shadow my entire life. I wanted to be someone else." He replied and for once he had told the truth. Something about speaking with Natasha after having her take information from him so easily, there was really no point in lying to her.

"So, world domination is the way to do it huh?" she replied somewhat playfully and when put like that it really didn't make much sense. Loki didn't reply.

"Do well with us Loki, and you will never be under someone else's shadow again. I promise." She added nicely and nudged him with an elbow.

Loki smiled behind the ice on his face and was somewhat surprised at her acceptance. Perhaps it was because she is a woman. What is Tony's excuse then?

"Come on." She added and began to walk out of the room.

Loki sighed in exasperation but followed her anyway.

OOO

When they entered the bridge they were the last ones too which made it that much more uncomfortable for Loki to walk in with likely an almost broken nose.

Fury looked at him somewhat confused, Clint averted his gaze and wasn't sure he wanted to explain that one.

Tony waved him over and Loki felt something warm in the pit of his stomach when he realized Tony had saved him a seat.

Loki walked around the table to sit by him making him land between Tony and Steve whom Tony had made move over so Loki could sit by him.

Steve rolled his eyes when Tony rose his coffee up to Loki in a silent thanks. Bruce was sitting next to Tony on the other side and wasn't giving Loki nearly as many dirty looks as he had been before the Chocolate.

"Now that we're all here." Nick declared in exasperation. Someone always had to be late around here. Loki frowned and was feeling well enough to move the ice pack so he wouldn't make a spectacle of himself.

Fury paced the room like the captain of the world.

Loki averted his gaze, he wasn't sure he wanted to explain his nose either.

"The first sighting of Thanos happened at 12:30 this afternoon in New York, he was there just a moment before vanishing.." Fury stated and pointed at one of the screens, Loki squinted his eyes and watched intently, he desperately wanted to put a face to the name. "Its said from intelligence that he was here scouting out the planet to see what we are made of. It would seem he had learned from our last averted plot that Earth is a dangerous planet to come against. That is what fuels him to come here and try to achieve what… Loki could not." Fury finished that last part hesitantly.

Panic struck him once he had realized Fury mentioned New York. Matt lived there, he had for a few months too. Loki dug out his phone immediately and Tony glanced at him curiously.

Mathew, are you well? –Loki

Fury crossed his arms as he watched Loki ignore him for his cell phone.

Fine dude. Just got my hair cut what you think? (downloading picture..) –Matt

Loki sighed in relief and smiled faintly at the photo, always one for fashion his hair short in the back and long in the front bleached blonde and styled all to one side, his bright smile shining through, Loki wished he wasn't wearing his sunglasses though so he could see his eyes. Loki shook his head at himself for these thoughts.

Its very you. –Loki

"Boyfriend?" Tony asked in a whisper raising a brow Loki looked up in surprise.

"Are we boring you Loki?" Fury asked irritated, Loki sighed. He already knew everything about Thanos that he needed too.

"Yes, Thanos is much more complicated than that I'm afraid." He said in defense and to change the subject.

"What do you know about him? Care to share?" Fury snipped back somewhat pissed that he had been interrupted.

"His drive is not for danger. He is in love with Death." Loki corrected and stood from the table, approaching the screen, which was frozen with a blurred image of his face.

"Death? Please do enlighten us your highness." Fury replied and put his hands on his hips. Loki scowled at his mocking but continued anyways.

"The mistress of Death. He has destroyed endless universes simply to impress her." Loki replied and touched a finger to the screen curiously.

"Loki, if this is one of your plights so help me God."

"Director, I assure you my brother speaks the truth. I may not know as detailed as my brother but it is said Thanos strives to earn the love of Death. For whatever reason that is." Thor interrupted and for once Loki was grateful for his big mouth.

"You brought me upon this ship for my knowledge of the universe did you not? Now you refuse to believe me." Loki snapped and turned making his way back to his seat by Tony. Tony pat him on the shoulder and Fury watched him closely as he thought over Loki's speech.

"Very well, Loki, I want a full report of everything you know about him on my desk by tomorrow morning." Fury replied and Loki sighed heavily, he hated projects.

Thor beamed at him and sent him a thumbs-up, now they were getting somewhere.

OOO

Tony and Loki had left the bridge Tony following behind him and set a hand on his shoulder.

Loki smiled slightly over at him as they walked towards the cafeteria to get some lunch.

"May I ask you something?" Loki asked, Tony turned to him and shrugged.

"Sure." He replied, Loki sighed.

"Do you know about the cards Captain America carries with him?" Loki asked, Tony furrowed his brows for a moment before he replied.

"Yeah, they're of him from before he was a Capsicle." He replied shrugging it off as unimportant putting his hands in his pocket casually.

"He had mentioned someone who died while holding them." Loki replied, Tony blanked out for a moment. He had told himself he wouldn't let Coulson's death detour him from at least attempting to tolerate Loki as part of the team. He never thought he would actually enjoy being around him.

"Long story, he died and they were his, he and Cap. Well they liked each other, a lot." He replied and tried to keep a certain amount of what he knew to himself.

Loki furrowed his brows.

"How did he die?" Loki asked and Tony figured this was probably a good time to stand still.

"You don't even remember?" Tony asked and hated the heaviness in his heart at that. Loki furrowed his brows, Tony sighed heavily and hated the fact he had to be the one to tell him. "You killed him, Loki." He finally said and Loki staggered back. Seeing Steve so upset like he was.

Loki frowned and his eyes dropped to the floor.

"Oh god." He whispered to himself and his hands came up to his face. He had never seen so much emotion attached to the humans, the way Steve had talked about this man, he couldn't even recall anyone in particular that stood out to him.

"You ok?" Tony asked though it gave him some satisfaction on seeing Loki so distraught and learning an important lesson.

"I just.. I hadn't realized Ants could care so much." He admitted and Tony looked at him even more confused.

Loki wanted to blame his emotional breakdown on his humanly body. So weak and fragile. Pathetic.

"I don't understand that reference." And for once Tony was on the receiving end of what he had been dishing out to Captain Rogers this long.

Loki looked up and turned the opposite way walking with determination.

"Loki, where are you going?" he asked as he followed him.

"I'm going to find Thor." He stated matter-of-factly.

"Why?" Tony asked as he sped up his steps to keep up.

"I'm going to bring this man back!"

OOO

"I cannot give it to you brother, you heard father." Thor thundered after Loki had practically begged him for his scepter. Thor had gone and hid it somewhere and wouldn't budge.

"But brother please, I I must right my wrongs. I must!" he replied and grabbed him by the collar. Thor frowned.

"I have witnessed your deceiving ways enough Loki." He replied and Loki stepped back with a sudden face of understanding, he didn't believe him.

Why should he after all?

Tony frowned as Loki stepped back.

"Thor listen.." Tony butted in, Thor's attention turning to Tony. "Let me go with him and the scepter is yours the moment we come back." Tony added in.

Thor stopped and pondered what he said before sighing in exasperation.

"Very well. But you go straight to Hades and right back. Do you understand brother?" Thor warned deeply. Loki nodded immediately.

"Wait. Where?" Tony replied and something in his stomach was telling him this was a bad idea.

OOO

After Loki took a good 45 minutes to put his armor on he was ready to go, he also spent another 10 minutes complaining about how heavy his helmet felt now before deciding to leave it behind. Tony followed suit and figured it would be a good idea to wear his own armor.

Maybe they should have told Fury what they were up to but perhaps would be better to do that afterwards.

Loki reached out for Tony's hand and he bit back the inclination to make a gay joke because he knew that's the only way the scepter would work.

Loki closed his eyes and pointed the spear in the air, Thor watching worryingly as he did so. Letting Loki have his scepter for even a moment was tearing his nerves apart.

He could take Tony even with him and never come back, perhaps just leave him stranded somewhere and they would still be without his help.

They disappeared before his eyes and Thor prayed they would make it back alive.

When Tony opened his eyes they were surrounded by fire and brimstone but it wasn't hot, it was as if they were there but not there at the same time.

Loki approached a dark throne made of rock and iron and Tony took in the look of confidence that had come back with the power to teleport once again.

Tony followed him and opened the mask of his suit.

The throne was occupied by a woman in all black, a cape as long as the throne and a black tight fitting dress her head and most of her face was covered with a black hood and Tony could barely make out her skin was a fair white black nails tipped her fingers.

Loki stepped a few more steps before he kneeled at her feet.

Loki nudge Tony with his staff to make him copy him, Tony hesitantly did so and was still trying to remember what he had eaten to make him dream this.

"Mistress Death, we beg of you a moment of your time. Your highness." Loki pleaded smoothly, Tony watched as she silently stood up and approached them. She would be sexy if he wasn't so damned scared.

"Loki of Asgard." She cooed softly and touched his head. Loki shivered and hoped she couldn't sense his fear. "You may have a moment to make your plea." She added Loki nodded and swallowed down his anxiety.

"I wish to pass to the land of the dead humans, I wish if you could be so obliging to allow me to take one of them home with me." He replied, she laughed so loudly and maliciously he shuttered in his boots.

"Oh my dear, why would I ever allow this?" she replied once she had regained her composure.

Loki mustered all of the gumption he had before he finally lifted his head to look her square in the eye.

"Thanos. My lady." He replied and the look that spread across her face was one of surprise then denial.

"I don't know of whom you speak." She replied, Loki smiled wryly and Tony was really wondering what he as finding so funny right now.

"You do, I am here to make a challenge for him. For whom is worthy enough for your hand? But one whom can destroy the universe. All of it." He replied and her grin of triumph faltered into something that made Tony want to vomit simply out of anxiety.

"You play in a dangerous game Loki of Asgard." She spat back and Tony was almost 100 percent sure they were going to die. "Because of this I will grant you what you wish." She added and Tony was truly amazed at how well he had played that.

"Thank you. my lady." Loki cooed and Tony was almost sure Loki had won her heart without even meaning too.

"Whom is it you come for?"

"Phil Coulson." Tony butted in and Loki smiled.

OOO

Once she had allowed them in Loki had to blink away the brightness of the environment, Tony as well.

Once their vision cleared better they realized they were standing on a beach, likely somewhere in resemblance of Mexico. The sand was white, the ocean clear and blue.

There was one palm tree that looked to be accompanied by a chair and small table beneath it one single man sitting by himself facing the ocean.

Tony shook his head.

"That's him." Tony said pointing to him, Loki nodded and made his way over carrying his scepter with him confidently. Tony followed.

When they got closer they could see he was holding an ice-cold Corona in one hand sipping from it comfortably with a hand full of Captain America trading cards.

"Never expected to see you here." He stated calmly without even turning around, Loki actually was beginning to recognize him.

"I've come to get you." Loki replied walking around to stand in front of him, Phil glanced at the staff in his hand before his eyes ventured up to Loki's face, Tony circling the other way around to stand at his other side.

"What makes you think I want to leave?" he replied and took a swig of his beer. He was in heaven after all. Well something like it.

Loki frowned eyes glancing to the cards in his hand.

Phil turned his hand over to cover them, glancing to Tony now.

"What are you doing here?" he asked but before Tony could reply cut him off. "Never mind I don't even want to know. Did you lose?" he asked turning his attention back to Loki whom sighed heavily.

"Yes."

"Told you so." He replied and smiled faintly. "I'm not coming back. Just so happens I like it here." Tony and Loki glanced between each other.

"Fury send you?" he asked and Tony could tell even behind his façade he was still curious about back home.

"Nope." Tony quipped and for once Phil was confused about something.

"We came because of Captain America." Loki cut in and it wasn't until then that they saw Phil smile.

"Its really good to see you."

OOO

Phil stood in the gym staring at Steve's back as he unwrapped his hands after a tiring workout on the punching bag. Phil was still wearing his Captain America shirt and khaki shorts but he didn't want to bother with changing first, he wanted to see Rogers.

Steve threw his stuff in his bag and turned to leave throwing his bag over one shoulder and turned.

When he saw him all he could do is stand there and stare at him all the color leaving his face.

Phil smiled shyly across at him and it took a few moments before Steve blinked and stepped a little closer.

"Well… are you going to sign my cards or what?" Phil asked playfully and Steve couldn't stand it after that. His brows furrowed and his eyes watered up.

"Phil?" he whispered and Phil smiled a little too big and hoped Steve wouldn't die of shock.

"Its me." He replied and Steve quit questioning his own sanity enough to drop his bag off his shoulder and approach him pulling him into his arms.

Phil melted against his chest and hated the fact his eyes were watering a little too.

Steve held him so tight he felt like he may pass out from the pressure but he didn't care as he buried his face in his shoulder. One of Steve's hands moving to cup the back of his head.

Rogers tilted down and kissed the top of his head.

Phil practically giggled but was muffled by the cotton of Captain America's shirt.

Tony and Loki watched as they leant against the doorframe of the gym, Loki smiled slightly and wondered at what point he had started to enjoy watching something like this.

Tony pat him on the back and smiled as Loki fought his eyes from getting misty with a few blinks.

"Sentiment." Loki whispered and scoffed with an almost silent sniffle, Tony knew what he was really thinking.

"Good job kid." Tony whispered.

And for a moment Loki didn't even miss his scepter that Thor had snatched back immediately upon their return.


	6. Pumpkin Spice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Phil is back! Matt teases Loki and Tony get's jealous, Loki is a tech dummy, Thor is an epic cock-blocker.

"I'm clocking in. Sir." Fury heard from behind him and for a moment he thought he was hearing things, he recognized that voice.

He turned slowly where he was standing at the ships control panel and stared at the man standing there looking at him.

Phil smiled and was really starting to like this freaking people out business. He even considered putting on a suit and pretending it be his own ghost, at least for a while.

"How in the Hell?" Fury asked as he stepped closer.

Steve was standing behind Phil just a little bit for support.

"Loki." He replied and shrugged. "Don't ask me why, because I don't know."

"Loki killed you." he replied and stepped closer.

"Yep, then he brought me back. I'm ready to get back to work, paradise was great but I got bored really fast." He replied and Fury actually smiled, his job was still open for him. After all he couldn't think of an agent to replace him.

OOO

Loki was in his room methodically taking off his armor since he couldn't use magic to do that anymore. It was really starting to irritate him.

Loki heard a knock on the door and turned forcing his chest plate off finally and setting it on the floor by the door.

He opened it and looked up into the face of one Steve Rogers.

"Thank you." Loki didn't have to ask to know what for.

He smiled softly and nodded turning back into his room to finish what he started.

"Lets keep this between us? I don't want everyone thinking I've gone soft." Loki replied and Steve shook his head at him.

"Whatever you say. You're majesty." He said playfully, Loki glancing over his shoulder at him as he pulled away and closed the door.

Loki! Loki! Loki! –Matt

Loki pulled out his phone still struggling against his armor wondering how important it was to wear, he would likely never do it again. Not worth it.

What? –Loki

Whatcha doin? –Matt

Loki sighed in annoyance.

Taking off my armor –Loki

LOL so wut ur naked? –Matt

Loki furrowed his brows.

"What?" Loki asked himself how did those 2 things go together?

knock. Knock.

Loki sighed, he didn't know if he was becoming the most popular person on the ship or not but it was really getting annoying this constantly opening the door nonsense.

Loki put his phone away to ponder a witty response a moment longer as he pulled the door open.

"Dr. Banner." Loki said dumbly surprised to see him at his door. Loki stepped back a pace and waited to hear why he had come.

"Hey, I um.. I heard what you did." He replied and smiled awkwardly and wrung his hands together, a nervous habit Loki hadn't noticed him do before. "I think that was really brave of you." he finished and nodded. Loki smiled slightly.

"Thanks." He replied timidly, Bruce stuck his hand out and Loki flinched just slightly.

"Hello, I'm Bruce." He said as if to start over and wipe the slate clean, Loki sighed inwardly relieved and reached out.

"Loki of Asgard and I am burdened with glorious purpose." He replied. Bruce scrunched his nose.

"Can we have a new fresh start I kind of wanted to punch you in the face just now." He replied, and Loki actually smiled some at that and nodded shaking his hand again.

"Hello, I'm Loki." He said instead, Bruce laughed lightly.

"Bruce."

"Its very nice to meet you, Bruce." He said and was happy this fresh start after the first fresh start had gone better.

"You too. By the way, Tony has something for you in the lab. Come on." He said and turned Loki went to follow him forcing the metal off his arm last second and dropped it on the floor.

OOO

"About time, Princess." Tony declared from his desk that he had been working at welding something together when Loki and Bruce walked in.

Loki frowned at the nickname, he wished he'd go back to the reindeer jokes.

"What is it you have for me?" Loki replied and gave Stark an odd look at the round weird goggles he was wearing.

Tony pulled them up and rested them in his forehead.

"Check this out." He said and picked up his project on the table and handed it over. A staff looking thing, Loki studied it curiously.

"What is this?" he asked, Tony smiled.

"This is the trigger, it works just like the scepter you had crafted from the Tesseract just not as lethal I suppose." He said as he pointed out the trigger to him and showed him where the laser shoots out from the end.

"Oh." Loki replied surprised at such a gift. "What about Director Fury, is this allowed?" he asked and Tony thought it somewhat endearing the God of Mischief was asking for permission.

"Yep, already told him about it." He said as Loki ran his fingertips over it, Tony had put a little extra flair into it knowing Loki to be the Diva he is.

Loki ran his fingers over the Stark Enterprises symbol on the side and gave him a look over the shoulder.

"Made it from this." he added and tapped the light on his chest, Loki smiled. There is something nice about having a part of Tony in such a way.

Beep.

So boxers or briefs? LOL – Matt

Loki read as Tony frowned somewhat at the interruption.

Loki made a weird face and really wasn't sure how to reply to that. Why did he want to know?

Tony read his last two messages sneakily and made a face, Loki looked up at him hand floating over the buttons when he glanced up and saw it.

"He's cute, found a good one." Tony stated as he turned back to his desk cutting Loki off with his goggles and getting the welder out.

"What?" Loki replied and Bruce decided it was likely a good idea to get back to work in his own corner.

"Your boyfriend." He quipped and pretended he wasn't jealous.

"Boyfriend?" He replied and glanced to his phone again, there were a lot of confusing things happening to him just now.

Tony rolled his eyes behind his goggles and had to submit to talking like an old fart.

"Are you courting him? Same thing." Tony replied still not looking directly at him, Loki gave a look of surprise before he grinned setting his phone in his pocket.

"I am not. However, you should probably remain jealous." He replied mischievously and left it at that picking up his staff and stalking out of the lab with a grin that used to make Tony's skin crawl.

Now it just annoyed him because it meant he had been one-upped.

"Shutdown." Bruce teased as he worked at his desk, he had heard the entire conversation.

"Shut up, Banner." Tony quipped annoyed only making the doctor chuckle from his station.

OOO

Loki blushed once he left the lab, it wasn't often he flirted with people he actually liked. It was usually so he could get something he wanted.

He rubbed his bottom lip with his fingertips and wondered what that tingling feeling was.

Loki made his way to his room and remembered he hadn't finished his report for Fury yet, it was already getting close to 8 o'clock.

Loki sighed in exasperation dragging a hand down his face.

He went to his room and got out a notebook and pen and began to write down everything he knew about Thanos, where he lives. What it is that makes him tick. Things he knows of his childhood.

He began to wonder what kind of report was acceptable for something like this. In a world filled with so much technology he really didn't know what he was supposed to do.

Loki looked up from his desk as his door opened and in walked Thor, he should have known he was the only one that wouldn't knock.

"Evening brother, how is your report coming? I am glad Fury has given you this task." Thor declared as he entered and pat him hard on the back.

Loki scowled but managed not to say something he may regret.

"I've only just started." He replied and tried to get back to his work.

"You are hand writing it? I believe Fury likes them on these tiny plastic things that stick to the large screen on the bridge." Thor replied all he was trying to do is help but Loki was getting irritated.

"What are you on about Thor?" Loki asked even more confused than when he had started. "Do you mean a thumb drive?" he added, he knew what they were called didn't know how to use one. Thor looked at him as though he had never heard the word before.

"Anthony can help us." Thor replied and headed towards the door. "I shall call on him!" He declared leaving the room.

"Wait, no!" but he was already gone, Loki groaned annoyed and dropped his head on the table pencil rolling to the floor as he shook his head hitting the wood once with a fist, no he was not throwing a tantrum.

The last person he wanted to look stupid in front of was Tony.

A few moments later Tony came in with Thor carrying his laptop under his arm and looked a little over excited to help.

Loki looked up at him and decided he'd try not to make a fool of himself.

"Scoot over, sunshine." Tony quipped as he moved in to sit at his desk with him.

Loki moved over as Tony grabbed another chair on the other side of the room and set up shop.

Loki glanced over his shoulder at Thor whom was giving him a thumbs-up.

"Well, I shall leave you to it then." Thor declared grinning and turned to leave closing the door, Tony was already looking over his notes and Loki just wanted to die now.

"So, first report huh." Tony stated as he boot up the laptop and grinned over at Loki, glad that Thor had gotten his nose stuck in this, now Loki was stuck in his room alone with Tony whom he had blatantly flirted with barely an hour ago.

"Yes." Loki replied and crossed his arms.

"Lets see what you got." He said and pulled up his word program and started typing out the notes Loki had written out.

Loki sighed and stood up moving away from the desk.

"Hey, I'm not doing this all by myself, and I'm not doing it for free. Coffee. Chop chop." He said and snapped his fingers.

Loki sighed in annoyance leaving the room to make a drink against his will.

Loki returned 15 minutes later with an Iced Mocha Latte and set it on the desk next to Tony.

"Thanks." He replied and already had almost the entire report typed out.

"What are you doing?" he finally asked and watched as he typed on the computer.

"I'm making it in the format you need, your welcome." He replied Loki rolled his eyes and sat next to him. Tony paused his speed typing to take a drink of his coffee.

"You know, this guy. How does anyone ever get this crazy?" Tony asked mostly to himself but momentarily forgot whom he was talking too.

"He felt like no one could ever love him, he felt like a monster. His brothers teased him constantly so in search of purpose and acceptance he tries for power, and though he fails he tries again and again. Because he hopes Death will love him for it. He would have settled for anyone's love I imagine, the love of his father or petty human, the acceptance of his friends although he is… different. Strange." Loki stopped and his eyes dropped to his hands that were folded in his lap. "He wants to belong." He added, Tony paused and turned to Loki taking a drink of his coffee and studied him curiously.

"We are still talking about Thanos right?" Tony replied after a moment.

Loki sighed and realized he had gotten off track momentarily.

"Thanos is a selfish, egotistical ass hole or so everyone believes so at some point why keep fighting the facts?" Loki replied and Tony knew already the answer to his question.

No, they weren't talking about Thanos anymore.

Loki stood from his chair and stood on the other side of his room, back turned to Tony.

"You know, I'm not as normal as I come off sometimes. I'm pretty strange actually." Tony replied and Loki shook his head but smiled lightly as he recalled the image of his ridiculous goggles.

"Not like I.. he is. A monster, a cold hearted monster, With no one to love. No one whom loves him." Against everything Tony knew from experience he stood from the desk and hesitantly set his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"Fury is just gonna have to wait, we'll finish this tomorrow." Tony replied and rubbed down his arms comfortingly, Loki dropped his face into his hands.

This had gone decidedly worse than he hoped. Now he looked dumb and crazy.

Tony hesitantly wrapped his arms around him and buried his nose in the back of his hair and simply held him.

"I do understand Loki." Tony mumbled after a few moments and Loki felt like perhaps someone finally did. Loki shuttered fresh tears staining his face.

"Damn this Mortal body!" Loki declared unexpectedly, Tony still not letting him go. "It cries constantly! I do not understand." Tony chuckled lightly.

"Emotion is not in the body, it is in the soul." Tony replied somewhat playfully yet sensitively.

Loki actually laughed lightly and Tony pulled away just a little to turn him around with a hand to his shoulder.

"I'm sorry this is so… humiliating." Loki replied still covering his face with his hands.

"No, it really isn't." Tony said softly and moved Loki's hands from his face wiping beneath his eye with his thumb.

Loki's heart leapt and he really wasn't sure why.

Tony moved his thumb down his cheek and swiped it across Loki's pouting bottom lip.

Loki unintentionally split them with a quiet gasp and Tony moved closer placing a hand on his hip. Loki might know what is happening now.

"Done yet brother?" Thor balked as he stepped into the room Tony pulled back and Loki blushed brightly. Thor completely unfazed by what he saw or didn't see.

"Almost." Tony replied and Loki couldn't even speak just now.

It would seem they would finish the report tonight after all. Thor watching curiously over their shoulders the entire time.

OOO

"Well, I suppose that wraps it up." Tony stated when the transfer to the thumb drive was complete, he unplugged it handing it over to Loki. "Now Fury will see how smart you are." Tony added and really wished he had the chance at teaching Loki how to do it himself.

He would have tried had Thor not been there participating as the third-wheel.

It would have been a nice opportunity to spend countless hours with Loki.

"Thank you." Loki replied and took the drive from him, their hands hesitating a few moments longer than was acceptable in most Heterosexual relationships.

"You can call me. Anytime." Tony winked and Loki turned his gaze shyly as their hands finally separated.

"Thank you very much, Anthony. My brother and I are in your debt." Thor interrupted standing behind them.

Tony stood up, Thor shook his hand roughly. Tony smiled and began to pack away his laptop.

"Sure." He replied nonchalantly.

"Loki, would you like me to read you a story before bed? Just like old times?" Thor asked and Loki wanted to die of embarrassment.

"No Thor, why on earth…" He hissed looking in every direction other than Tony's eyes and felt like his heart was going to stop. Tony laughed and tucked his laptop under his arm.

"Want me to read you one?" Tony replied flirtingly and Loki really did think he might take matters into his own hands and commit suicide. That sounded much better than this torture.

Blinded by Tony's smile and deep brown eyes Loki stammered "Yes.." he breathed quietly suddenly shaking his head. "No, no why would I?" he added and stood up and started putting his armor away just to make himself busy.

"Whatever your loss. Good night guys, your gonna blow Fury away with that presentation tomorrow. Trust me!" He said in good spirit, Loki glanced over his shoulder at him.

Tony left the room and closed the door behind him.

"Hmm… Anthony was acting oddly, was he not?" Thor asked as he watched Loki put his things away.

Loki turned and felt like smoke might be bellowing out of his ears he was so mad at Thor, the living cock-block.

Loki punched him in the side and was even angrier when Thor simply laughed and grabbed him giving him a noogy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I figured it out, I'm good at writing Loki because he is the youngest like me all we want is to be treated like an adult and respected but nooooo we're never older than 6 years old in our siblings minds. Ugh…I had a situation somewhat like this happen to me before so I write from experience. Thanks blind older brothers! However seeing since I never shared how I felt about people (like Loki doesn't) cant really blame them can we?… Liked?


	7. Iced Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki gets Thor to drink Iced Coffee, Loki and Bruce get a fresh start, Steve is thankful and Loki spills a drink on Tony's shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You have to watch "Loki's Hot Koolaid" on Youtube before you'll get one scene in this.  
> Enjoy!

Loki woke up early the next morning with a crick in his back.

If him and Bruce hadn't had a fresh start, well two fresh starts he would attack him on the spot for giving him permanent back problems. However that likely wouldn't end well.

Loki sat up and groaned rubbing his eyes tiredly before standing and getting out of bed.

He thanked the heavens that him and Thor hadn't been forced to share a room then turned to his nightstand where the Thumb-Drive was sitting from the night before.

Loki picked it up, Fury wanted his report first thing in the morning, it was 7:30am and that sounded about the right time.

Loki got dressed not bothering with his elaborate wardrobe today and stuffed the flash drive in his jean pocket also unplugging his phone from the wall and checking his messages.

Hey! Don't forget to kill Thor today! –Matt

Loki smiled and shook his head amused.

Thanks Mathew, I'll send his Hammer first class. –Loki

He put his phone away and made his way out of his room pushing his hair back and out of his face as he strolled.

"Morning Loki" Tasha quipped when she passed him in the hallway.

"Hello, Agent Romanov." He replied and waved subtly.

"Lunch with us today? Clint needs a little more teasing." She replied playfully walking backwards as Loki glanced over his shoulder.

"Of course." She turned around and continued on her way down the hallway.

Loki wondered why her and Clint were hiding their relationship? Its not like it isn't bleeding obvious anyway.

Loki turned the corner and entered Fury's office waving at Agent Hill whom was standing behind the reception desk.

Loki wondered why it was even there, Fury doesn't have a receptionist and was almost never in his office anyways.

"Loki." Hill greeted cautiously as he approached her hands in pockets.

"Hello, I have this for Director Fury." He stated and pulled the drive out of his pocket.

"Oh." She replied seemingly surprised he had brought such an eloquent report. "I'll give it to him." She took it from him and he smiled.

"Thanks." He said and turned making his way out of the room and towards Tony's apartment, he needed to thank him for helping out last night. He wasn't going because he just has to see him. That's not the reason at all.

Loki turned the corner and knocked on the door, it opened almost immediately and Tony looked out at him surprised and pleased to see him.

"Loki." He stated dumbly and Loki smiled.

"I hope I'm not disturbing you." he replied shyly and considered perhaps it was a little early to be showing up outside of his apartment.

When this thought crossed his mind he realized Tony was standing there in his jeans, tank top and towel around his neck, hair still damp from a recent shower.

"Hey not at all. I said you could call me anytime." He replied charmingly and Loki smiled trying not to act too eager.

"I um.. thanks for last night, I really appreciate what you did for me." Captain Rogers giving them a funny look as he passed by them in the hallway.

"Sure, when you need help with something like that give me a call. Whenever." Stark replied and emphasized the word whenever.

Rogers giving them another look as he turned the corner obviously thinking they were talking about something else entirely.

"I will." Loki replied and Tony moved back into his apartment.

"Come on in." he quipped and waved him in, Loki followed and closed the door behind him.

Tony made his way into the connected bedroom leaving the door open.

"What's up? I was just about to head to the lab." Tony declared from the other room, Loki followed him and stood outside of his room by the door, he didn't want to intrude too much.

Tony pulled his towel off and pulled an old band T-shirt on over his tank top.

"I was wondering, could I borrow your kitchen again?" Loki replied and Tony smiled to himself while his back was turned.

"Sure, as long as you leave me some of whatever you make." He replied and turned to look over his shoulder at him, Loki leant up against the doorframe and crossed his arms comfortably.

"Okay." He said as he watched Tony sit on his bed to put his shoes on.

"Well, I'm heading to the lab." He announced sliding on his last shoe.

"Would you like a drink before you go?" Loki asked and was just dying to show off his coffee making skills.

"I would love one." He said back and Loki beamed.

OOO

Loki got a cup out of the cabinet and started on his drink while Tony spent the next 10 minutes fixing his hair in the bathroom mirror. Loki made him a Carmel Frappucino because it was getting hot outside and Carmel is Tony's favorite flavor anyways.

Tony emerged from his bedroom just when Loki had finished the whipped cream, Loki glanced over his shoulder at him.

There was another cup sitting on the counter next to him and Tony went to retrieve it.

"That ones Banner's." he corrected and turned handing the drink to Tony. "This is yours." He added and Tony grinned his hand overlapping on Loki's as he took the cup.

Tony stepped a little closer and he was making that face again.

Loki licked his lips nervously and Tony took that as an invitation.

"Thanks." He breathed and Loki could feel his breath on his lips now.

Loki wanted to melt and it would seem he had in a way cause he let the cup go and it fell clattering to the tile floor, Loki flinched to the sound.

Tony stepped back as coffee splattered on his shoes and Loki really did want to die now.

"I am so sorry." Loki said flustered and dove down to pick the cup up.

Tony laughed grabbing a few paper towels off the counter to help clean up.

"Hey its no big." He replied and helped Loki clean up the mess, served him right for trying to kiss him while holding a cup full of liquids.

"I'll make you another."

Tony stood up after wiping the floor and threw the paper towels in the trash while Loki set the cup in the sink.

Loki made him a new drink right quick and didn't dare hand it to him, Tony picked his drink up and Bruce's and headed for the door.

"Thanks, Hun." He quipped and Loki hoped his blush wasn't as red as it felt. "have fun baking." He added last second as he left the apartment and Loki in the kitchen so he could get his baking done.

Loki collapsed into one of the bar stools and covered his face in his hands utterly humiliated.

Loki spent the next hour or so baking some cookies, white chunk macadamia nut.

He had found the kitchen radio and put it on his favorite station, since he was the only one in the apartment it helped him to relax, he didn't like quiet. He didn't quite enjoy listening to his own thoughts.

Loki glanced around himself when one of his favorite songs Moves Like Jagger came on, making sure no one was there, though he knew in his mind there wasn't. he had gained a taste for Midgardian music thanks to Mathew.

He began to move with the music a little, tossing some flower into a bowl and started on his second batch before he got maybe a little too into it.

He whistled the first few courses before singing it out quietly to himself.

"Take me by the tongue an' I'll know you kiss me till your drunk an' I'll show you.." he tossed in some white chocolate chips then whipped the hand towel out of his pants belt loop and snapped it.

He turned feeling quite proud of his dance moves until he came face to face with Tony and Bruce, his face turned white and his eyes widened. He turned to the radio and shut it off immediately.

"And you didn't invite me…" Tony quipped flirtatiously, Bruce averting his gaze so he wouldn't out right laugh at him.

"I um…" Loki stuttered and he turned back to the bowl behind him taking in a deep breath to relax as Tony chuckled behind him.

"The first batch is almost done, if you'd like some." He replied and Tony smiled.

"Exactly why we came." Loki swallowed and figured his pride couldn't die anymore at this point and managed a smile over his shoulder.

Tony reached over and turned the radio back on, he whistled to the song and leant against the counter.

"I like this song too." He said playfully, Banner chuckled and sat down at the bar.

"It's a good song." Loki replied not able to turn his eyes up to look at Tony just yet.

The oven beeped and Loki owed the timer for saving his life with the interruption.

Loki got the towel he had been dancing with and grabbed the pan out of the oven and set it on the counter.

Tony glanced at it and noticed Loki had refrained from talking to them this time, much to his disappointment.

"Smells great." Bruce said trying to break the silence that had fell and noticed the way Tony was looking at Loki, he shook his head amused and could really see them together.

"No names this time?" Tony asked somewhat quietly, he didn't want to embarrass Loki in front of Bruce, but was really wanting to hear him talk to his cookies.

Loki scoffed.

"Names? For cookies. Who would name their cookies." He replied and Tony turned to the pan Loki was currently fanning with the hand towel.

"You." he replied and Loki rolled his eyes. It was true he had named them but had suffered enough embarrassment with his Jagger moves to last himself a lifetime.

Tony picked one up from the pan and blew on it. "Hello, Ashton." Tony quipped and watched Loki closely to see him fidget somewhat when he called the wrong name. Loki sighed in exasperation.

"Felicia is a girl." He admitted quietly and Tony smiled too broadly. He knew it.

'Sir, Thor is approaching the apartment.' Jarvis declared and Tony pulled away from the counter Loki was working at and headed to the door, Loki scraping a cookie off the pan and onto a plate.

"Here, try one." He offered and slid it across the counter to Bruce whom was sitting on the other side of the bar.

"Thanks."

Tony opened the door and Thor didn't look to be in very good spirits just now.

"Is Loki here? I cannot find him anywhere!" Thor asked in exasperation and tried to look around Tony and into the room.

Loki ducked behind the counter and Thor frowned.

"I saw you brother, why must you always try to hide from me?" he asked and Loki sighed as he stood up.

"I was not hiding you oaf! I dropped my spatula." He replied which of course was a lie. Bruce chuckled around the cookie he had in his mouth.

"Come on in." Tony said and waved Thor in as he made his way back into the kitchen. Thor followed and stood next to Bruce, Tony taking his place by Loki.

"Brother, your report was due this morning. Do you not remember?" Thor asked irritated that he had missed his first assignment.

"Yes Thor, I delivered it already." He replied and scooped up the rest of the cookies onto a plate. Thor made a face of surprise.

"Oh." He replied and Loki rolled his eyes, how dumb does Thor think he is?

"Have a cookie." Tony pressed and slid the plate Loki was scooping them onto in his direction Thor didn't deny it this time and dove right in.

"This is delicious Loki, perhaps if nothing else you may have a future in catering." Loki sighed in annoyance.

Loki turned to the coffee maker and brewed up something and tossed some ice cubes in it and turned to Thor and set it in front of him.

Thor stared down at it a moment Loki pushing it closer.

"I made you some coffee." He stated Thor looked at it, the only coffee he ever had was black and hot.

"Is it cold?" he asked intrigued eyeing the glass. Loki sighed in exasperation.

"Maybe, maybe not…" Loki replied and pushed it forward a little more, Bruce and Tony glanced to one another.

"Its cold isn't it…" Thor stated and knew it before Loki even answered.

"Yeah!" Loki replied proudly.

"Cold coffee!" he declared in exasperation, Loki had done many things he thought strange in their childhood and had never grown out of it. Apparently that goes along with coffee drinks too.

"Brother?" Loki pressed some dismay playing on his features and pushed the glass even closer.

"I'm not gonna drink it!" Thor replied and pushed it back.

"I made this for you." Loki replied seriously and stared Thor down pushing it back towards him.

"No!" he replied stubbornly and pushed it back.

"Drink it!" Loki replied and frowned not believing his brother to be so stubborn about this.

"No!"

"I want you to drink this!" he hissed and picked the glass up holding it in front of his face.

"I'm not drinking it." He replied matter-of-factly and crossed his arms. Tony moved back just slightly as the conversation intensified somewhat glancing at an amused Bruce.

"Drink this right now or I'll spill it on the floor and blame it on you!" Loki snapped a little more excited and Tony rose a brow, Bruce smiled wryly and tried to hide it from the two brothers.

"Oh yeah real mature." Thor replied and turned his head away. Tony could see the anger begin to boil behind Loki's cool façade before he burst out his next sentence.

"I made this for you!"

"Why don't you grow up?" Thor asked back and finally turned back to look at him. The thought of a small child and broccoli crossed Tony's mind as he watched this in amusement.

"I did it, because I love you!" Loki replied and Thor widened his eyes for a second but was still stubbornly not going to try something as appalling as cold coffee.

"Well I'm not gonna drink it!" Thor replied and stood putting his palms on the counter.

"I HATE YOU!" Loki shouted back and Thor cut him off with his own sentence.

"Drink your own cold coffee!" he retorted and Loki stopped to boil for a second before he slammed the glass back down on the counter and slid it towards him.

"Brother," Loki whispered seriously, Thor sighed and listened to him "please – drink –my- cold coffee." He pressed and pushed the glass closer. Thor sighed heavily in exasperation before he sat back down.

"Okay." He sighed and picked the glass up.

"Okay." Loki replied glad he had gotten his brother to finally accept his gift.

Loki, Bruce and Tony watched intently as Thor took his first drink and a look of utter annoyance crossed his face when he realized Loki had made something really good.

"That's pretty good…." He finally admitted and begrudgingly nodded. "Yeah I like that."

Loki sighed in relief and turned back to the pan on the counter and began putting doe on it for the next batch of cookies, acting as if nothing had ever happened.

Tony rolled his eyes at the brothers and it really wasn't a mystery why the two didn't get along very well.

Bruce was too busy muffling his laughs to be of much use.

Got Thor to drink Cold Coffee: FTW –Loki

Whoa did you just use text lingo? I gotta mark this on the calendar. BTW so much better than killing him. –Matt

OOO

"I was beginning to think you forgot about us." Natasha quipped playfully when Loki slid into the seat across from her and Clint at the table. Loki smiled and Clint glared at him.

"Of course not, I just got held up a moment." He replied and tried to be civil though Clint's eyes were throwing daggers at him.

"Clint has something he wants to say to you." she stated and turned to her boyfriend.

Clint groaned and frowned turning to glare at her as if he could get her to change her mind via dirty looks.

She elbowed him lightly and he crossed his arms.

"Sorry for punching you." he finally said quietly, Loki smiled slightly and nodded.

"I'm sorry for what I said." He replied Tasha grinning subtly at the memory.

"Well, now that's out of the way. Lets order." She replied in relief waving a waitress over, Clint still glaring at Loki, Loki glaring right back. "Though it was true." Loki finally added quietly.

Fury had just rounded the corner into the cafeteria when he found Clint with his hands around Loki's neck and Loki laughing at him through his pain.

Natasha was grabbing Clint by the arms trying to pull him off.

"For God's sake…" Fury grumbled to himself on his way over to break up the fight.

OOO

"Well, you should have known better than pick another fight with Barton." Tony said as Loki was sitting on the bed in the nurses station.

Loki rolled his eyes as Bruce patched up his eyebrow where Clint had clipped him with his knuckles while aiming for his nose, which Loki had dodged fairly well considering.

"I cannot help it." Loki replied matter-of-factly as if picking on Clint was a part of his character which he could not deny.

Tony rolled his eyes chuckling quietly, Loki hissed and flinched as Bruce swiped a cloth soaked in alcohol over the cut.

"Hold still, or this is just going to get worse." Bruce said as he took a close look with his glasses on.

Tony shook his head at him and was somewhat proud at the fact he still had the guts to pick on Clint.

Loki did feel somewhat bad for disappointing Natasha and ruining their lunch though.

Loki pulled out his cell phone and turned the camera on himself taking a picture of his split eyebrow. Tony couldn't help but spy as he sent it in a text.

Got punched in the face! (Downloading picture…) –Loki

"Not your boyfriend huh?" Tony quipped, annoyance disguised behind playfulness, Bruce recognized this. Loki shook his head.

"Anthony, I assure you. He is not." He replied Matter-of-factly. Tony really wished he'd stop sending him pictures of himself and texting him all the time or knowing him at all!

Dude rock it! Rock it! You ok? –Matt

Its just a flesh wound –Loki

Tony tried to ignore that Loki was texting Matt as Bruce finished up on taping his eyebrow and turning to the table behind him to take his med-gloves off.

Tony reached forward and brushed his thumb across Loki's brow sweetly, Loki glanced up from his phone and smiled softly just barely turning into the touch.

"You ok?" Tony asked trying to go for the sweeter approach, that seemed to be something Loki responded too.

"I'm well." He replied quietly and his eyes met with Tony's for a moment.

Beep.

Loki turned back to his phone to reply. For once Tony wished Cell phones didn't exist, Loki laughed at something Matt had sent and made Tony that much more frustrated.

"Looks like you've got it taken care of." Tony quipped annoyed and left the room, Loki watching him go and his heart sunk. What had made him leave like that? Loki frowned.

Bruce barely paid any notice as Tony left, them being friends it isn't unusual for Tony to disappear randomly.

Bruce turned and handed Loki a sucker. Just like he does with all of his good patients.

OOO

Clint was sitting at the table in his apartment seething when there was a quiet knock on the door, Clint groaned and stood.

Natasha was in the connected bathroom freshening up after trying to get him to calm down.

Clint opened the door and wanted to punch Loki in the face once he saw him standing there.

He was going to do just that when he glanced down and noticed Loki was holding a plastic refrigerator box.

"A peace offering." He stated plainly, Clint sighed in exasperation Natasha walking out of the bathroom as Clint reached out to retrieve it.

"Alright hand it here." He replied in annoyance.

Loki smiled slightly handing it over, Clint held it a fair distance away from himself, Loki turned to leave.

"Thanks Loki!" Tasha called out just as Clint closed the door and turned to face her.

Clint opened the box and the most heavenly smell crashed into his nostrils.

"Mmm.. that smells delicious." Natasha stated as she looked into the box filled with cookies.

"What are the chances these are poisoned?"

OOO

Tony was in his apartment and really wished Loki would quit talking to Matt all the time, what was so interesting about the kid anyway?

'Loki is approaching the apartment sir. Should I detour him?' Jarvis piped in knowing Tony was feeling sour towards the God, Tony shook his head.

He stood up leaving Bruce on the couch to watch the Giants play football by himself.

Tony pulled the door open and really didn't feel like having small talk with him, Loki looked up at him and smiled softly.

"Anthony." He greeted quietly and Tony sighed, he very well couldn't stay mad at him for long, could he?

"Hey." Loki hesitated and bit his bottom lip nervously before he got up the nerve to tilt forward and kiss him softly on the cheek.

Tony stared at him in shock a few moments before he smiled a little too much.

"Thank you for all of your help today." Loki whispered softly and his gaze dropped to the floor, his heart was racing in his chest the way Tony was just standing there staring at him.

"Sure." He breathed and moved forward a little. Loki took in a sharp breath preparing himself for the best kiss of his life.

"Touch Down!" Bruce yelled from the other room and cheered, Loki flinched and moved back.

Tony would likely slap Bruce later for that even if it did encourage the Hulk to come out and play.

"Oh, I didn't realize you had company." Loki said and his eyes darted uncomfortably.

"Its just Bruce." Tony replied and tried to move back in and finally, finally kiss Loki now before he would miss his chance.

"Hey brought the beer you asked for." Coulson declared as him and Steve approached his door, Thor trailing behind.

He had forgotten he had invited all the guys over to watch the game.

Loki blushed and averted his gaze from everyone as Steve and Phil walked up, Steve carrying a twelve pack in one hand with zero effort.

"Thanks." Tony said though he wanted to attack them all simply for crushing the moment beneath their giant annoying super hero sized feet.

Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably as Steve, Phil and Thor went inside squeezing passed Tony.

Finally they were back inside but by now the moment had already died and had a funeral.

Tony smiled at Loki and Loki really wanted to pretend he hadn't tried to kiss him.

"Well, I don't want to bother you." he said quietly and turned to leave.

Tony reached out and grabbed him by the shoulders before he was turned around.

"Come on in, watch the game with us." Tony said and drug him inside, Loki not resisting in the slightest.

"I don't know what you mean, but I'd be glad too." He stated.

Loki and Tony sat by each other on the sofa.

Phil was sitting on the recliner chair Steve sitting on the floor in front of him as he got a nice shoulder massage.

Bruce was sitting by himself watching the game also reading a biological science book during commercial breaks.

Loki stared at the screen in confusion but kept it to himself. Tony stretched with a 'yawn' and rested his arm over Loki's shoulders. Loki smiled to himself and scooted a little closer.

Thor made his way into the living room a beer bottle in hand.

"May I sit here?" he asked loudly and angled his butt between the two.

"Oh well…" Loki was cut off as Thor bullied himself between Tony and him and was rather proud of himself for scoring a seat between his brother and a friend whom was growing closer to him everyday.

Loki sighed in annoyance dropping his forehead into his palm.

I should have killed him. –Loki

You do owe me a hammer after all. –Matt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahaha I made myself laugh oohhh man… okay maybe not that funny.


	8. Mint and Carmel....They don't mix.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers are going back to New York.  
> Loki is excited to see his Midgardian friend again, Tony not so much.
> 
> In which Tony gets a kick in the ass and Bruce falls in love.

The next morning Fury sent out a group text to everyone to meet on the bridge at ten a.m.

At least its not as early as seven-thirty this time.

Loki considered making coffee for everyone however would have to break into Tony's apartment again.

He was thinking he may have overstayed his welcome.

Loki made his way to the bridge after a nice hot shower and dressing in his favorite earthly cloths.

He wondered why Thor walked around in his Asguardian cloths all the time, Loki liked his of course, but he had learned to be casual like the humans. It made him fit in a little better.

Loki entered the Bridge Phil and Steve were the only other avengers there so far and were sitting next to each other at the table.

Phil whispered something in Steve's ear flirtatiously, Steve giggled and averted his gaze. Phil reached out and rested his hand on Steve's atop the table, Loki cleared his throat uncomfortably behind them and they shot apart.

Steve blushing more and Phil clearing his throat uncomfortably.

"Good morning." Loki said quietly and sat down across the table from them.

"Good morning, Loki." Steve replied sheepishly.

"Loki." Phil nodded in his direction.

Loki adjusted in his seat for comfort, the other Avengers coming in at their on leisure.

Clint and Natasha first, Thor, then Tony and Bruce.

Thor automatically sat next to Loki whom was still rather annoyed at his habit of perpetual cock-blocking however managed to keep any snide remarks to himself.

Tony managed a seat next to him and Bruce beside him.

"Good morning." Tony said quietly and yawned.

"Morning, Tony." He replied and smiled slightly at him. It would seem everyone was on time. Well except Fury that is. "Bruce." He greeted and waved across at him, Bruce waved back.

Fury walked into the room and knew that they were all thinking about him being late, he decided to ignore it because the stupid-asses have been late plenty of times.

Fury sat down in his seat at the head of the table and pulled out his iPad.

"Good morning everyone." He said distractedly as he looked through his iPad at his notes.

"What we know about Thanos, thanks to Loki. Is that his plan is to simply obliterate all human kind." Fury stated and set down his iPad. "How does he plan to do so? Where are his whereabouts? Who is he working with? These are all the things we need to be looking for." He stated and picked his iPad up. "I'm emailing you all your assignments now." He added and tapped the screen a few times. "One more thing, we're going back to Avengers Tower. There's no more we can do from here."

Tony beamed and elbowed Bruce in excitement, he and Bruce were really starting to miss their ten stories of lab equipment.

"Besides, Thanos was first spotted in New York, I believe this is our best option. Any questions?" he asked and his eyes traveled everyone sitting at the table shaking their heads.

"Good." He stated in exasperation standing from his seat leaving the iPad there for further use if need be.

Coming back to New York –Loki

Sweet! When? –Matt

Shouldn't be more than a day or two –Loki

Dinner? –Matt

I'd be delighted –Loki

Tony glanced down at Loki's busy fingers, that feeling in his chest again. The little brat had the nerve to ask his Loki out to dinner.

"Looks like your boy will be happy to see you." Tony stated quietly and Bruce rose a brow but acted as if he hadn't heard him.

Loki scowled and was actually getting pretty irritated at Tony for his constant Matt jealousy, why couldn't a scientist inventor genius figure out he was the one Loki was interested in.

"What boy?" Thor asked with interest across Loki, they should've known he would be ease dropping.

"Mathew." Loki replied and Thor smiled.

"Mathew is a very nice boy, I should be glad to see him upon our return." Thor replied patting Loki on the back.

Tony groaned and ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"What is so special about this person? I mean he works at Starbucks!" Tony declared in exasperation, Loki giving him a huge face of offense because Tony had accidentally hurt his feelings. Loki was still currently employed with Starbucks.

The other avengers got up to leave figuring it was likely a good time to go, now that Loki and Tony were engaged in a staring contest. Bruce and Thor stayed.

"But he is a very kind person.." Thor went to reply Loki throwing a hand up in his face to make him shut up.

"Shut up Thor, for Gods sake.." Loki hissed and to his surprise he actually did.

"Come on you know what I mean." Tony tried to defend himself Loki huffed annoyed and stood from the table.

"I know exactly what you meant." He replied and turned to leave, Thor with a face of confusion Tony stood up and went after Loki.

Thor looked to Bruce for answers he simply shrugged.

"Loki I didn't mean it like that.." Tony stated as he followed Loki down the hallway whom was walking rather swiftly.

"Just because I work at Starbucks does not mean I am an idiot. I have seen worlds you could only dream of, have wisdom you could never understand." Loki replied desperately trying to show Tony what he was really made of.

Tony was beginning to recognize Loki like he had before, tough, Godly and very 'my way or the highway.' He wished it wasn't turning him on.

"Loki I know your not an idiot, you're one of the smartest men I know." He replied Loki turned to scowl at him.

"I am a God, there are no men like me." He replied and turned to leave Tony behind. Tony stopped and sighed.

"You're right." he said quietly and his head dropped. Loki stopped in the hallway and finally turned to look at him intrigued, Tony sighed and scratched the back of his neck in discomfort.

"You are amazing Loki." He admitted and lifted his head to look the God in his eyes, Loki approached him and stood in front of him. "I mean how you just jumped down to Hades to get Phil like that I mean wow and your cookies are amazing even if they have names, and the drinks you make are like heaven in a cup.." Loki interrupted him.

"Then why…" he asked in a desperate whisper but stopped and shook his head.

"What?" Tony replied and really wanted to know what he had to say.

"At least Mathew has the guts to ask me out properly…." He finally said and dropped his head before he turned and made his way down the hallway.

Tony just stared at his back in amazement Loki rubbing his forehead in his hand in frustration as he turned the corner.

Had Tony really been putting it off that much? He was jealous and said something stupid. How is he supposed to ask him out now that he's angry with him?

Tony sighed and rubbed his face in his hands.

"Damn it." He gritted to himself and turned back to walk down the hallway towards the bridge to find Bruce.

OOO

Bruce and Tony are currently working in the lab. Well Bruce is working in the lab, Tony is sulking at his desk.

"Just apologize, tell him you were jealous and ask him out. You need to be honest with him." Bruce supplied his advice while looking through a microscope.

"Honest? With the God of Mischief? Are you mad…" Tony replied and dropped his forehead to the table.

"Yeah well, the God of Mischief has been pretty honest with you as far as I can tell." He replied and pulled back from the microscope and adjusted his glasses staring at the top of Tony's head.

"I don't know what to do!" he replied. Bruce rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance, he had just told him what to do.

"Well, that's all the advice I have for you. if you're not going to take it then I don't know how to help you." he said shaking his head before looking into the scope again switching out the slides with different DNA patterns on it.

"We'll be in New York soon, he will go to dinner with that kid and I'll be fucked."

"I thought you wanted to get well…" he replied playfully however unable to speak the work Fuck.

"Shut up." He groaned in annoyance, Bruce chuckled.

"My how the tables have turned on the billionaire playboy philanthropist." Bruce teased from his stool by the table and Tony absent-mindedly threw one of his pens at him, Bruce laughed.

OOO

"Brother, what did Anthony mean at the council?" Thor asked as he let himself into Loki's room, Loki laying on the bed face down.

"Which part Thor, do not be foolish enough to think that my mind is occupied with such menial things." Loki droned in his spoiled little smart-ass way, Thor sighed and closed the door.

"He called Mathew your boy, I do not understand. Did you purchase yourself a human? I do not believe father will be pleased." Thor replied and Loki thought of the time Tony had taught him the meaning of the phrase. It made him angry.

"Tony is a moron and you should not take to heart anything he says." He replied and really wasn't going to share with Thor what he actually thought of Tony.

"You believe me a fool, brother, but I know better than you think." Thor replied and crossed his arms. Loki turned and looked up at him wide-eyed.

Who had told his overprotective oaf brother of his feelings?

"What do you know?" he whispered and Thor sighed in exasperation.

"I have noticed you have learned much from the humans, I know among humans it is somewhat normal to… how should I say it brother.." Thor stated awkwardly and averted his gaze. "Develop feelings for one whom may be, not a woman." Thor added and looked even more uncomfortable than Loki felt.

"What are you on about?" Loki asked sick of his round about speaking.

"Mathew. I know he was your first Midgaurdian friend. I would like to let you know, though I do not understand it. I will accept you no matter your… interests." He replied and Loki rolled his eyes enthusiastically. He did not like Matt that way, yes he was charming at times but over all he annoyed him up to his teeth.

"Thor I assure you…" Loki replied and simply shook his head dropping it to the pillow face-first.

"I am here for you brother, anytime you need to talk." He said and pat his shoulder awkwardly.

Loki nodded against the pillow and just wanted Thor to leave him alone.

He was somewhat grateful for his brothers attempt but this was proof he was just as daft as he had always believed.

OOO

Loki spent the next day or two cooped up in his room, Tony had yet to apologize and he didn't much care to see anyone else.

Thor would come to visit him of course and bring him food here and there. Bless him and his overprotective nature.

He had lost Loki once, he wouldn't let It happen again.

Loki emerged from his room finally and checked the hallways for anyone that may be coming. Nothing.

He sighed in relief and made his way out towards the cafeteria, he hoped he wouldn't run into any of the avengers but he was starving, damn his mortal body always needing petty treatment.

Loki entered the cafeteria and didn't see anyone he recognized and made his way to the buffet counter picking up a tray and bowl.

He filled his bowl and found an empty table in the corner to sit at.

He played with the stew in his bowl for a moment before taking a bite, deciding it wasn't all that bad he took another one. When he looked up Natasha was sitting across from him with her own tray.

"Agent Romanov." He greeted in some surprise glancing around the room for Clint, he really didn't feel like getting into another boxing match just now.

She smiled and twirled some spaghetti around her fork.

"Just me." She as if she could read his thoughts. "Your brow looks better." She stated around the food in her mouth, Loki smiled and touched it with the tip of his finger.

"Thanks to Bruce." He stirred his stew a little bit.

"Where have you been? Haven't seen you around much." Loki shrugged.

"I haven't felt like being seen." He said matter-of-factly, she nodded and understood exactly how he felt.

"You okay?" she asked after they sat in silence a few moments. He sighed setting his spoon down.

"I don't know." He admitted and she frowned some at him.

"What's wrong?" she asked nicely and Loki actually felt like letting her in.

"Well, I have date when I get back to New York but he's not who I care about, well I care but not that way." He shook his head and turned his gaze down.

"I see. Just tell him no." she replied and shrugged. "Problem solved."

"Well not just that, a friend of mine isn't talking to me now because of it." He replied, not really wanting to eat now.

"Listen Loki, Tony is just spoiled and selfish and all about himself. He'll figure out sooner or later how he feels and will get over himself if he really cares about you." she replied toughly, Loki tensed because he hadn't mentioned whom he was talking about. Not even once.

"How did you.." She pointed at herself as if reminding him who he was talking to. He smiled and shook his head. "Am I that obvious?" he asked, she shook her head.

"Just to me." She said nicely and took another bite of her spaghetti. Loki smiled and they finally got to finish their lunch without anyone getting punched in the face.

OOO

They arrived in New York the next night and started to move back in.

Coulson was ready to get back to his quarters that had been left exactly the same. So he was told.

Loki was glad he may be able to get a room with a window. Thor helped him carry one of his bags inside from the top floor where one of the small planes had been parked with the Avengers on board.

Tony walked over to them and waved trying to act as normal as possible.

"Hey guys." He said and Thor smiled.

"Anthony." He greeted and Loki really wanted to not care that Tony was talking to him but it was all he could do to keep from spilling his guts out and telling him how miserable the passed two days had been without him.

OOO

Loki went into his room and set his bag down Thor setting the other down and looked about the room.

Loki walked up to the window and smiled out as he looked at the city lights.

Are you close? –Matt

Loki smiled when he read it and was glad at least some one cared to see him.

Just arrived. –Loki

Can I come pick you up? –Matt

Yes but I'm staying in the Avengers Tower. –Loki

Matt literally squealed in excitement.

No way! I'm totally coming to pick you up! –Matt

Loki shook his head in amusement, he knew Matt was likely more excited to see the Tower up close than anything else.

"Brother, if you meet with Mathew tonight I suggest you take a chaperone." Thor announced from across the room as he walked into the kitchen that connected to the living room. Loki sighed in exasperation.

"We are not in Asgard." He replied and that wouldn't even matter because he had been with Mathew alone multiple times and nothing had ever happened, Thor frowned and walked up to him.

"Which means it is even more important. I shall ask Anthony, you are good friends are you not?" he asked and turned to get him, Loki's breath caught and he thought of how horrible that would be.

"No Thor, not Tony, anyone but Tony." He replied and Thor waved him off.

"He will not be put out in the least." He added and left.

Damn Thor and his constant meddling. Loki will learn one day to not talk to him about anything ever.

I'm sorry Mathew, it would seem Tony will be accompanying us- Loki

What? Bitchin! I get to meet Iron Man? –Matt

Loki sighed, this isn't going to go well at all. Mathew better not put his perfect little paws on his Tony.

It would seem so. –Loki

OOO

"Sure, yeah I will totally go and protect Loki's honor." Anthony replied and pat the god on the shoulder, Bruce wanted to die of laughter when Thor smiled and they shook on it.

Bruce knew Tony was likely the worst choice in the world, he knew exactly what Tony wanted to do with Loki's honor.

"Thank you Anthony. I know I can trust you!" he replied and smiled again going to leave the room.

Tony high-fived Bruce and was really thinking Karma was paying him back for saving the world.

Tony and Bruce met Loki in the hallway whom was looking rather sour about the whole thing.

"So, dinner and a movie? Or are you a picnic in the park kind of date?" Tony teased unmercifully. Bruce winced and Loki scowled.

"Come on if your coming, Mathew is waiting downstairs. Bruce you may as well come too. He is excited to meet as many of the Avengers as possible." He replied and waved them on as he turned to stomp down the hallway.

Bruce stopped and checked his cloths. "I'm really not dressed to go out." He stated and buttoned one of the buttons on his shirt then straightened the front of his cargo pants.

"Chill, you look great. You're a regular lady killer." He said and slapped him on the shoulder.

Bruce sighed in exasperation, how he had been drug into Tony's shenanigans he would likely never know.

They followed Loki down the hallway and out onto the front patio, there was a blonde headed young man leaning up against his shiny silver car, looking down at his phone. Likely answering a text of Loki's.

Loki waved and he looked up, bright blue eyes shined when he saw him, he smiled wide with bright white teeth and he jumped up grabbing Loki in a hug.

"Whoa.." Bruce breathed eyes traveling his body clad in skinny jeans and a 'One Direction' T-Shirt. "I can see why you're jealous." Tony turned to Bruce a look of annoyance on his face.

"Really?" he asked in exasperation, Bruce taking his glasses off and sliding them into his pocket running a hand through his hair to straighten it. "For Christ sake.." Tony drawled.

Loki finally pulled away from the hug though smiling he was somewhat in discomfort.

He really didn't want to be hugging on Matt in front of Tony, he turned to Tony and Bruce.

"I'd like you to meet my friends. Bruce and Tony." Loki said and gestured to each of them. Matt pulled out his phone and snapped a couple photo's of them before he even greeted them.

"You guys have no idea how big a fan I am!" he exclaimed giving Tony a quick hug before pouncing on Bruce and giving him a hug too.

Bruce glanced around sheepishly and decided he may have found a new muse for his research.

Loki frowned and crossed his arms in annoyance, now who was being jealous?

"You're shorter than I expected." Matt declared eyes traveling Bruce's body, a lump grew in his throat and he stuttered nervously. Tony rolled his eyes in exasperation. Great even Bruce had been lost in his charms.

"Well I…" Matt interrupts him excitedly.

"Dude can you sign my Hulk Hands?" he asked as he made his way towards the car, Loki followed along with Bruce and Tony. "Up front, Loki!" He demanded jumping into his car, cutting off Bruce's reply with his oversized enthusiasm.

What a strange night they all had ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I regret nothing!!


	9. Hot Chocolate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter where everything goes to Hell in a hand basket.
> 
> Well, Bruce is happy as a clam though.

They rode along in the car with Mathew whom was currently babbling on and on about Starbucks and a customer that had been extremely rude to him today at work.

Bruce and Tony sitting in the back, Loki and Matt in the front.

Matt turned a corner and they pulled up to a club, lights were shining through the doors as people went inside and the music could be heard pumping through the walls.

"I thought we were having dinner?" Loki asked as they parked.

"Hell yeah, on the roof. We can go someplace else if you want?" he replied and eyed Loki for a moment.

Loki shrugged before grabbing the door handle and started to get out.

"This is fine." He replied and stood closing the door behind him. Bruce wrung his hands uncomfortably.

He thought it would be dinner too but apparently Matt is full of surprises. He wasn't sure how he would handle this kind of environment.

Tony hesitated before getting out looking over at Bruce.

"Hey, you ok?" he asked and Bruce nodded subtly. "Sure?" he pressed and Bruce nodded again.

"Yeah, I'll be alright." He replied and turned to get out of the car, Tony followed with a risen brow.

Matt made his way to the door elbowing Loki in the side playfully as he explained everything he liked about the place.

They waited in line a few minutes as the bouncer let people in, Matt dancing to the beat a little bit as he waited.

Loki couldn't help but role his eyes and smile in amusement, Tony just wanted to strangle him. Bruce had a few other things in mind.

The bouncer let them inside and led them up to the top floor for dinner. The roof wasn't as bouncing as downstairs but it was still a little noisy.

Bruce nervously followed behind them and really wished all the fashion-istas would quit staring at him that way.

They sat down at the table and Matt immediately started asking Loki a million questions.

"Did you win? What happened? Where have you been? How did you meet Iron Man? Is Black Widow just as hot in person?" he kept on and on, Loki rolling his eyes and answering him with one-word sentences. Tony waved the waitress over.

"Vodka Martini's all around extra dirty, extra fast." He ordered and threw some money in her hand without even checking how much it was. He would need a few more drinks if he can keep from killing the little twit.

Loki noticed this and smiled wryly at him but turning back to Matt as he bombarded him with more questions.

"All in due time, my dearest Mathew." Loki drawled glancing mischievously at Tony, who was not happy with the nickname.

"So Bruce! When you turn into the Hulk what's it like? Like do you see in red? I've always thought the Hulk would see in red. Or is it Green? That would make sense too since your green," he chattered on and flipped through his menu distractedly.

"I um.."

"I mean your not green right now, I meant like when you change or whatever." He interrupted and his eyes shifted as he flipped through the menu backwards.

Tony glanced between them and it kind of dawned on him the way Bruce was wringing his hands, apparently he's one of those that gets nervous around people he thinks are cute.

"Sorry, I get real chatty when I meet people, its my weakness I guess I just cant quit talking. Just ask Loki on the day we met. Do you remember that?" he asked and elbowed him playfully, Loki sighed in annoyance.

"Yes, I remember wanting to eat my own brain so I wouldn't have to listen to it anymore." He said coldly and Tony's brows went up. Matt put his arm over his shoulder squeezing him playfully.

"That's why I love this guy! His lingo man, his lingo." He said then let him go. Loki shook his head his eyes darting in Tony's direction. Tony frowned and tried not to look at him.

Loki really did like being around Matt, he was glad he had the chance to once he got back to New York, however seeing him like this with Tony studying everything they said to each other was a different story entirely.

It was probably time he told Matt how he felt; it was only fair for the poor sod.

"Can we talk alone please?" Loki asked quietly, Matt's grin faltered some but he nodded.

"Umm sure, you guys go ahead and order. We'll be right back." He said and stood up making his way to the side railing of the roof, Loki followed him.

Matt glanced behind him at their table before they made it to the rail.

"I have a confession to make.." Loki said quietly once they got to the side far enough away that they couldn't be heard easily.

Loki really wasn't looking forward to breaking his spirits like this.

Matt crossed his arms and nodded and decided to listen intently, Loki sighed and glanced over at Tony again whom was watching them like a hawk.

"I'm sorry to do this on our date and all, I should have said something before…" Loki was cut off by Matt's laughing fit. Loki frowned and glared at him.

"I fail to see what is so amusing." He snipped and Matt pat him on the shoulder as he regained his composure.

"Loki bro. I love you man but this wasn't a date." He replied gesturing between them, Loki's eyes widened in embarrassment.

"No hard feelings here." He said and reached out to shake Loki's hand. Loki was still somewhat awestruck but shook his hand anyway.

"I – I am so sorry." Loki replied Matt smiled before hugging him.

"This is why I love you man, you are so weird." He said and against him before pulling away and poking him in the side playfully.

Loki grumbled under his breath and swat his hand away.

Yes Matt thinks Loki is absolutely adorable, Yes he thinks Loki is likely one of the funniest friends he has ever had and yes he may have a little crush on him sometimes, but they simply weren't to that point yet, if ever.

"So, who is it then?" he replied playfully, Loki blushed and averted his gaze.

Matt laughed triumphantly. "So there is someone, come on tell me bro. Its what besties are for right?" he asked and punched him playfully on the shoulder, Loki wished he would quit touching him.

"Its complicated." He replied and glanced to Tony, Matt covered his mouth in surprise.

"No! Iron Man? You have a thing for Iron Man?" he said and slapped his thigh while laughing, this was just too good.

"Hush he will hear you!" Loki hissed and turned his back on Tony whom was watching a little too closely.

"So? You gotta tell him Loki." He said and glanced back to Tony and winked. Tony frowned and crossed his arms.

Loki ignored his pushing and kept his back turned. "Just look at him. He hates me." He said and gestured to him, Loki grabbed his hand hoping Tony hadn't figured out they were talking about him.

"Quiet down." Loki snapped and Matt giggled.

"Okay fine, if you wont tell him then fine." He said and grabbed Loki by the nape of the neck crashing his lips into Loki's without warning, Loki's eyes widened in shock and he threw his hands up in surprise.

Matt pulled back after a moment and Loki just stared at him in confusion. Matt turned out towards the railing to hide as he wiped his mouth on his arm.

"Oh yuck." He said to himself and Loki frowned at him.

"For your information I didn't enjoy it either." He stated offended and turned to stomp away. Matt grabbed him by the elbow.

"That wasn't for you, that was for him." He said and nodded in Tony's direction who was quite literally fuming before he turned away and downed his drink.

Loki made a face of understanding before he turned his back on Tony again.

"I see." He said and nodded.

"I'll make him so jealous he'll feel like he's going to die if he doesn't have you." Matt stated and Loki thanked him silently for being the best friend he has ever had.

"Sure this will work?" Loki asked unsure and frowned.

"Positive." He replied and smacked him on the ass before he turned pulling Loki back with him to the table, Loki blushed at that but played along anyway.

They sat down and Matt downed his martini in a quick swallow, Tony was glaring across the table at him and was thinking of how many ways he could kill him without anyone finding out.

"Well, now that you're done having gay sex its nice of you to join us." Tony quipped and downed another martini the waitress had just set down.

Bruce's eyes widened and he averted his gaze, he didn't want to be thinking of gay sex and Mathew at the same time.

"Oh you're so considerate." Loki hissed and Matt grinned wide, it was already working and they hadn't even ordered dinner yet.

Bruce looked over his menu and the silent battle he was witnessing was beginning to bother him. He did not like stress neither did the other guy.

They ordered dinner and Matt did everything he could to make Tony jealous, if he was good for one thing it was this.

Loki played along but kept feeling worse every time Tony made a face at them and drank a little more, perhaps jealousy isn't the best way to go about this.

Eventually they finished eating, Matt couldn't stand to sit here anymore and listen to the music without dancing at least a little.

"Come on darling." Matt cooed and stood grabbing Loki by the hand and pulled him to the dance floor.

Tony slammed his fork down as he watched Matt dance pretty good actually and Loki really didn't know what he was doing.

He shyly moved a little bit but would stop and just watch Matt for a few moments unsure of what to do, Matt laughed and looked like they were having the best time in the world.

Tony thought it was likely time to either die or kill him, either way both of them couldn't continue to co exist in peace.

Tony went to stand and leave probably but Bruce reached over and caught him by the arm.

"Hey, let it go." He said quietly and Tony shook his head and was giving everyone the silent treatment like he does when he's angry. He plopped back down in his seat.

Finally the happy 'couple' came back to the table and sat down somewhat breathlessly and laughing. Matt took a drink of his water and gestured to Tony whom was currently sitting and seething.

"Hey, I'm exhausted would you mind dancing with Loki for a minute?" he asked and Tony grinned though it was fake, nobody bought it.

"Love too." He said and stood grabbing Loki by the collar, Loki stood up and followed him sending a confused look over his shoulder at Matt.

Matt winked and took another drink of his water, he was still moving to the music a little bit but stayed in his seat.

Bruce gave him a confused look before he started on his desert.

He had decided it was likely pointless to even try in talk to him, he obviously liked Loki. A lot and honestly who can compete with the God of Mischief.

Loki and Tony stopped in the middle of the dance floor, Tony barely moved and was glaring at Loki fairly intensely.

"You seriously like this guy?" He asked in disbelief, Loki frowned.

"Not as much as someone else I know."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tony replied and really thought he shouldn't be taking his anger out on Loki, bad plan.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes. "If you don't know, you never will." He replied stubbornly.

The music turned slow and Tony took advantage of this moment stepping forward and placing a hand on the small of Loki's back and pulled him against him.

"What are you.." he stuttered when Tony placed two fingertips on his lips.

"Shh. Dance with me enjoy the moment." He cooed and Loki rolled his eyes in fake exasperation.

"So…" Matt said as he looked over at Bruce, Bruce timidly turned to him and set his hands in his lap. "You and Tony like best buds or?" he asked and Bruce nodded.

"Yep." He replied awkwardly as Matt set a rather unusually focused attention on him.

Matt leant forward a little bit and rested his elbows on the table his chin on his palms.

"Well Bruce, you tell him Loki is really into him. Will you do that for me?" he cooed back and his eyes fluttered, Bruce swallowed roughly and really thought his eyes were too blue.

"Yeah sure." He breathed and Matt smiled at him. Bruce's brain started working long enough to think straight. "Wait, why tell him that? I thought you liked Loki?" Matt shrugged.

"I love Loki, he's my best friend. That's it." He replied waving a hand, then setting it on the table to play with his fork distractedly. Bruce's eyes followed his fingers for a moment. "Would you like to know a secret?" Matt asked playfully, Bruce looked up to meet his eyes and thought he would love to know any of his secrets.

Bruce nodded, Matt glanced at Tony and Loki who seemed to be having quite a pleasant time dancing, then back to Bruce.

"I didn't ask Loki on a date tonight, I'm helping him get the boy he does want." He added and nodded towards Tony and Loki, Bruce smiled and shook his head.

"Be careful, Tony has a big red suit and he knows how to use it." Matt sniggered at that.

"He'll be using it to thank me soon enough." He winked and flipped his blonde bangs away from his eyes. Bruce thought he very well may swoon now.

The song neared to the end and when the last note was settled Loki pulled away somewhat reluctantly. He rather liked dancing like that but was he going to let Tony know? Nope.

"Who then?" Tony asked and Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation. "What?" Tony asked and Loki simply turned and headed back to the table.

"Just forget it." He tossed over his shoulder, Tony sighed in exasperation and followed him back.

Beep.

Loki glanced over at Matt and hadn't even noticed him texting but knew he had to be the only candidate. Loki pulled his phone out.

Dude! I can't believe I'm talking to the HULK! –Matt

They sat back down at the table and Tony tried his best to develop laser vision so he could kill Matt with his glare.

Bruce scratched the back of his head and the noise of the restaurant was really starting to get to him, he started to bounce his knee and twiddle his thumbs.

Tony leant over and rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, you ok?" Tony asked him in a whisper, Bruce shook his head and looked at the table.

"I uh.." he replied and brushed a nervous hand through his hair. "No actually." He finally admitted. Tony pat him on the shoulder gently.

"I don't mean to be a party pooper but I'm not feeling very well. Me and Bruce are going to head out." Tony stated and stood, Bruce frowned and owed him big time for saving his ass. Also saving him the embarrassment of having to tell Matt what is going on.

"Oh." Matt said and frowned glancing at Bruce. "I can take you guys home, no problem." He said and stood up, Loki thought this was likely a ply of Tony's to ruin what he thought was his date night.

"Its okay, we can get a cab." Tony replied Matt waved his hands.

"No man, I insist." He replied getting his wallet out to pay for dinner. Tony beat him to it and paid the tab.

OOO

Matt drove them back to the Tower remaining mostly silent this time, it would seem he was getting a little more comfortable with them so didn't have to keep talking.

Though Bruce found his constant chattering strangely endearing.

They pulled around to the front drive and parked.

"Hey we gotta hang again bro." Matt declared hugging Loki awkwardly over the armrest.

"Yes. Soon." He replied and pulled away getting out of the car.

Bruce got out and tried to escape into the house without looking like too much of a dweeb. Tony got out and helped him in with a hand to his arm.

Loki turned and Matt frowned.

Loki knew he wanted to see the inside of the tower.

"Alright, come on." He drawled and waved him in. Matt beamed as he slammed his car door shut and ran up to Loki.

"Oh my God, thank you so much. You don't even know!" he proclaimed and Bruce glanced back.

Great he was coming in too, now Bruce would be forced to look like a freak in front of him.

OOO

They decided on going to Tony's apartment since it was the best design for a party like atmosphere, Matt's inner fanboy was freaking out. He never dreamed he would be in Avengers Tower ever in his life.

Bruce sat down on a chair in the living room, Tony bringing him a cold glass of water to drink. Tony reached out and handed it to him.

"Here ya go big guy." He said nicely as Bruce took it.

"Thanks." He replied and took a drink, he just needed a second to unwind. New York was a lot busier than he had remembered.

Matt and Loki sat on a couch opposite of the chair Bruce was in. Tony joined them.

Is he okay? He isn't looking too good. –Matt

Loki dug his phone out and was extremely confused at why Matt would be texting him while in the same room. Matt wasn't so dumb that he wouldn't figure out Bruce was the one not feeling well.

I'm sitting right beside you –Loki

Yeah… answer the question. –Matt

Loki sighed and turned to him to answer, Matt cutting him off.

"Text me back." He said and nudged him with an elbow and Loki rolled his eyes texting him back.

He doesn't like the busy side of New York –Loki

Tony sighed in annoyance, he was going to try in win Loki over from Matt on this date as he played along as his chaperone.

However it was impossible the way Matt and Loki were connected at the hip, especially now that they are texting each other. While in the same room.

"Hey secrets separate friends!" Tony quipped childishly as Matt went to reply to Loki's text.

"Nuh uh, secrets make best friends." He countered playfully and Tony couldn't take it anymore. He got up and headed into his bedroom.

"I'm going to bed guys. I am so sick." He stated and made his way out.

"Anthony wait!" Loki called out, Matt glanced up as Loki went after him down the hallway.

Matt fist pumped in victory then turned to Bruce, whom was holding his face in his hands.

"Hey bud, have you tried counting back from ten?" he asked as he checked his Facebook on his cell phone, Bruce laughed lightly.

OOO

"I hope you are very happy together." Tony stated annoyed when he got to his room door and opened it, Loki went in behind him.

"Listen." Loki replied and Tony turned to him and crossed his arms angrily.

"What?" he quipped and Loki closed the door behind them.

"It wasn't a date." Loki said and sighed in embarrassment, he had assumed so and now had to admit it in order to get Tony back.

"What?" he replied a little taken off guard.

"He just wanted to see me once I got into town, it wasn't a date." He admitted with a shrug of defeat.

Tony smiled lopsided at him and stepped closer.

"What was it? A ply to make me jealous?" he asked and Loki turned and looked him in the eye with a sideway smile.

"Maybe." He said smoothly and stepped a little closer. "Did it work?" He cooed and Tony licked his lips as his eyes darted to Loki's, he had completely forgotten how angry he was a few seconds ago the way Loki was cooing so seductively.

Loki ran a hand firmly down his chest, Tony swallowed.

"Hell yes." He breathed and stepped a little closer.

OOO

"Wonder what's taking them." Matt said mostly to himself and grinned, if this was a real date he would probably run home crying.

Bruce lifted his head after a moment to see him playing on his phone.

"I don't know." He replied though he likely knew exactly what they were doing, Matt lifted his head to look at him smiling softly.

Putting his phone away he gave Bruce all of his attention.

"You know what always calms me down?" He asked softly, and smiled playfully. Bruce gulped.

"No, what?" Bruce asked and hoped to God, Matt would say 'making out with nervous scientists on the first day I meet them.'

"Hot chocolate!" he declared and got up making his way to the kitchen. Bruce shook his head amused; Loki and Matt did have quite a few similarities.

Matt came back a few minutes later with a hot cup and put it in Bruce's hands. Bruce smiled up at him and Matt smiled back somewhat timidly and shuffled a foot in the carpet as Bruce took a drink.

"Is it good?" he asked and Bruce nodded immediately. Matt sighed in relief and gave him an awkward thumbs-up. "Well, I guess I should be going. Ahem." He said and nodded in the direction Loki and Tony had gone. Bruce nodded and laughed.

"See you soon?" Bruce asked and a hopeful look came onto his face, Matt nodded.

"Definitely."

OOO

Tony had barely pressed his lips against Loki's.

Knock. Knock.

Loki gently pushed Tony away with a flustered sigh. He hoped to God, Thor hadn't shown up at some point.

He seemed to be the only one that could cock-block to this degree.

Tony growled in frustration giving Loki an apologetic smile and reached passed him to open the door.

"Hey, Matt is headed out. I thought you'd want to say bye." Bruce stated and wanted to slap himself once he realized what he had likely interrupted.

Loki nodded and walked down the hallway. Bruce shrugged apologetically and Tony waved him off and came out to stand in the hall, putting his hands in his pockets.

Matt waved before he stood up and hugged Loki.

"Tell me how he is." He cooed in his ear pulled back and winked, Loki smiled abashed.

These earthlings were surprising him more all the time.

Matt turned to leave the room waving at everyone on his way out.

"Bye Bruce! Hope you get feeling better. Bye Tony!" Tony waved from the hallway feeling a little bad for being such an ass now that he knew what Matt had been up to all night.

"I'll escort you out." Loki said and followed him out with one more longing glance inside at Tony closing the door behind them.

"I think I'm in love." Bruce muttered as he held his hot chocolate in his hands.

"Good God." Tony groaned and made his way to his room. "I really am going to bed now."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, how did it come to this?  
> This is why we can't have nice things.


	10. Cappucino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Loki have a laugh at Tony's expense, Bruce is a Facebook stalker and Thanos crashes the party.

Bruce had been sitting in the lab a few minutes not working like he is supposed to be but looking up every Matt that lives in New York on Facebook to find the Matt that had already stolen his heart, so far to no avail.

He glanced up from his laptop and noticed Loki standing at the door looking in. He must be looking for Tony.

Bruce closed of the window on his computer and stood up making his way over to the door.

He pushed the button to open it, Loki waved shyly at him.

"Hey, Tony's not here." He said and Loki frowned.

"Oh, I tried his apartment but he didn't answer the door."

"Come on in." he said and waved him in and made his way back to his desk. Loki followed him and glanced around the lab, he wondered what they were working on all the time.

Bruce sat down and started working on his computer.

"Tony is in a meeting with Director Fury." He supplied and Loki nodded silently. "Do you want to see something funny?" Bruce asked and a playful look came across his face.

"Sure." Loki shrugged and rounded the desk to stand next to where Bruce was sitting.

"I looked up Tony's file and found some of his Iron Man test videos." He stated and pulled up a few files clicking on one of them.

Tony standing in the middle of the room with his Iron Man boots on in the garage with some of his robots surrounding him.

'Douse me one more time when I'm not on fire and I'm donating you to a community college.' He quipped to Dummy before starting up his boots, and of course kept talking. He always loves the sound of his own voice.

Loki snickered as they watched him hover over his expensive cars.

OOO

Tony entered the lab somewhat drained from his meeting with Fury to find Bruce and Loki laughing so hard that Bruce was wiping tears from his eyes and Loki was holding his ribs.

Tony looked at them in confusion.

"What's so funny?" Bruce and Loki glanced up at him laughing even more, they had just seen the video after Tony takes his first flight out and ends up falling through 3 floors and on top of his favorite car. Dummy dousing him with the fire extinguisher for good measure.

Neither of them could answer.

"What?" He asked in exasperation and made his way around the desk to watch, his face flushed white and Bruce really had some payback coming.

"Again!" Loki demanded slapping his hand on the desk. "Play it again!" he said again and Bruce hit replay they settled down Bruce wheezing slightly and Loki grinning wide as they waited for the part where Tony fell through the ceiling.

"Its not that funny guys." Tony defended but was cut off with more laughter when the digital version of him came crashing through the roof.

Loki leaning against Bruce's shoulder as he laughed, Tony frowned and crossed his arms. He hated having his pride poked at.

They laughed even louder when Dummy doused him.

"Know what forget it." Tony said waving his hands and made his way to his own desk.

Loki still leaning up against Bruce holding his stomach while he laughed, Bruce wiped his eyes again.

Tony sighed in exasperation resting his head on his palms, he didn't much enjoy being ignored either.

Loki settled after a moment since they didn't have any more videos to watch, and pat Bruce on his shoulder.

"You are a good man, Bruce." Loki said truthfully and Bruce nodded.

"Don't mention it." He replied and started on some actual work.

Beep.

Any luck with Iron Dude? –Matt

No –Loki

Loki bro! You gotta hit that! Go talk to him! Now! –Matt

I'm sorry you're mistaken but I'm not the tramp you believe me to be. –Loki

Dude quit standing there staring at him and go talk to him! –Matt

Loki glanced around himself and wondered how Matt knew what he was doing.

He took in a breath and put his phone away making his way to Tony's desk.

Bruce secretly started back on his Mathew Facebook search.

"Good morning." Loki said awkwardly, Tony glanced up.

"Morning." He replied and leant back in his seat.

"I um… I wanted to talk to you about something." Loki replied timidly glancing at Bruce to see if he were listening to them.

Bruce looked up and put his hands up in surrender.

"I'm not here." He said and Loki turned back to face Tony, Bruce really wasn't ease dropping it just isn't his style.

"About last night." Loki said and averted his gaze shyly. Tony smiled up at him and knew it likely had something to do with last nights almost kiss.

Tony stood up and stood right in front of him eyes traveling him curiously, Loki licked his lips and couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Yeah." He asked and Loki hesitated nervously.

"I'm sorry for tricking you." he admitted quietly and Tony smiled wryly.

"I'm sorry for being an ass." Loki smiled softly and accepted the hand Tony placed on his hip and hummed happily as he inched forward.

"Ahem, I am actually here though." Bruce piped from where he was sitting in his corner; Loki turned away from Tony abashed and didn't really want their first kiss to be in front of Banner.

"Later?" Tony quipped and Loki nodded.

"Yes, that would be… agreeable." He replied and they put some space between them.

Loki turned and took a look around the lab.

"What do you do in here all day?" he asked and looked at some weapons Tony had been working on.

"Depends on the case. I'm usually inventing new exciting things that only I would ever think of." Tony replied arrogantly and Loki rose a brow at him playfully.

"Really?" he asked flirtingly.

"Yep." Loki leant against one of the counters to face Tony.

"Like," he asked and ran a finger down his chest until it fell on the arc reactor. "This." he cooed seductively, and Tony cleared his throat.

"Yeah.."

"Yeah still here guys!" Banner announced distractedly from his computer, Loki blushed and shook his head.

"Sorry Bruce." He quipped and Bruce waved a hand.

Tony turned to go back to his desk when an alarm sounded throughout the tower.

Loki tensed and looked around for where the sound was coming from.

Bruce stood up and immediately made his way out of the lab.

"Come on." Tony said grabbing Loki by the hand and pulling him behind him to his room. He needed to get his suit.

"What do you think it could be?" Banner yelled back at Tony as they almost ran down the hallway.

"Thanos." Loki stated mostly to himself, really what else could it be?

"I need to get my suit!" Tony declared parting from where Bruce was running down the hallway. Loki followed him.

'Code Black, alerting all Avengers, Code Black' Jarvis declared throughout the Tower.

OOO

Steve and Phil broke the heated kiss as they sat on the couch, Phil groaned in exasperation as Captain Rogers bolted from the sofa grabbing his discarded shirt off the lamp and ran off to get suited up. Coulson straightened his tie.

"Almost to second base…" he grumbled to himself as he ran out of the room to help Steve.

OOO

Fury swiveled the chair he was sitting in at his desk.

"Stupid-ass Aliens!" he grumbled and stood up bolting from the room.

OOO

"You're going to love it I swear!" Natasha ground out.

She stopped midway from feeding Clint one of Loki's cookies by force; he was going to accept Loki's peace offering one way or another.

Natasha released him from the bear hug she had him in.

"Code Black!" she declared making her way to her own closet to suit up, Clint silently thanked God for Aliens.

It must have been to save him from eating a poisoned cookie. He ran to his armory and grabbed his bow with a sardonic smile.

"We're not done here, Barton!" Natasha called out from the other room.

OOO

"What exactly is Code Black?" Loki asked as he was drug along behind Tony.

"Aliens!" he replied and turned the corner to his room going inside and hurriedly opening the case his suit was in.

"I'm going to need my armor." Loki admitted and something close to fear flashed across his eyes, Tony turned to him and frowned.

"Hey, you don't have to go. You're here because of what you know. Just stay here." He replied and turned to get his armor on. Loki stood up tall.

"I am a god! I'm coming with you." he announced stubbornly, Tony stepped into his suit and it assembled around him.

He opened his mask and looked Loki in the eyes.

"It can get really ugly out there." He replied and Loki scoffed.

"I have seen many things Tony."

OOO

Tony got to the roof where the other Avengers were loading onto the jet.

Loki had gone to put on the armor he had on when he was in Avengers custody, he didn't have sufficient time to wear the big stuff.

"Thanos and a few of his soldiers are attacking times square. Find them and contain them. Capture Thanos. Do not let him get away." Fury directed as he gave them a hand getting into the plane.

"Meet us in Times Square, stop him at all costs." Fury directed Tony knowing he wouldn't waste time riding on the jet.

"Wait, Loki is coming." Tony stated all yelling over the sound of the jet engine as Hawkeye fired her up.

"Loki is not here for this." Fury replied just then Loki emerged, scepter in hand.

"Try telling him that." He stated and took off making his way to Times Square.

Loki walked determinedly towards the jet, Fury stopping him with a hand to his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked, Loki swat his hand and with great pride replied.

"I am going to stop Thanos. What do you think?" he asked and pushed passed Fury.

Fury growled in exasperation.

Thor was already on the jet and worry struck his face when Loki got onto the plane, he was merely human with a stick that shot electricity out of the end.

"Brother it is not safe, you should stay behind." Thor tried to reason with him.

"No Thor, I'm going. There shall be no persuading me." He replied and sat down.

Thor shook his head in defeat.

"Watch after him Thor!" Fury shouted over the sound of the jet.

Captain America and Phil met up last, Steve giving Phil a secret peck on the lips before going outside with the others.

"Love you." he whispered and Phil smiled.

"Love you, be safe." He replied and Steve nodded sending one more American smile his way before he made his way outside and pulled his helmet on.

OOO

Tony got there first and circled the area, he couldn't tell where the danger was until he made the block a few times and finally spotted Thanos and some Aliens on the roof of one of the tallest sky scrapers.

Iron Man headed that way and got his guns ready.

"Heads up Mr. Tomato Head." he muttered to himself and fired on sight.

Thanos turned and gave a feral grin aiming an unknown weapon at Stark, Tony dodged the first blast and was able to shoot one back in return, Thanos stepped aside and grinned.

Faster than he looks, Tony noted.

Tony made a circle as he fired on him more to scope out the scene, there were maybe twenty or so aliens with him, they looked exactly like the ones that had been in New York before.

Tony came up from below and fired at them, Thanos throwing up some kind of force field last second blocking his fire.

"Jarvis, I need a bio on this guys weapons." He demanded as he dodged his own bullets.

'Already on it, Sir.'

Stark what you got? Hawkeye asked via intercom once the Jet entered Times Square and they spotted him circling the top of the skyscraper.

Looks like Thanos and a couple puppets are on the roof, trying to make some kind of statement. He replied over his intercom and circled back around.

I got'em. He replied and set course for the roof, Natasha getting her guns ready and firing. Thanos threw up the shield again and they were left dodging their own bullets.

Sorry, my fault. Tony quipped because he hadn't told them about that little trick.

Would've been nice to know!

Hawkeye pulled the jet around and opened the hatch letting the Avengers jump out onto the roof at their own accord.

They all rushed passed Loki as he took in a deep breath and got himself ready. He puffed his chest out and with steady steps he made his way onto the roof.

Thanos turned straight to him and grinned, a tremble of fear ran through him but he didn't let it show.

The Avengers let hell loose on the roof and this should've been an easy assignment with the few aliens that accompanied Thanos.

What no one expected was Thanos to disappear and reappear with his hand around Loki's throat.

Loki dropped his scepter to the ground and grabbed Thanos by the wrist as Thanos disappeared again this time taking Loki with him.

Loki found himself inside on the top floor somewhere in the city alone with Thanos his giant hand wrapped around his throat and a glare set in his dark eyes.

"I warned you what should happen if you should fail." He growled tossing Loki down on the floor, Loki slid across the smooth marble lifting his head up as Thanos came back at him.

Loki stood up stumbling somewhat when the crick in his back kicked in, likely irritated from the impact with the marble.

He winced but made steady steps away from him anyways.

"The Tesseract. Where is it?" he growled reaching down and grabbing Loki by the throat again.

"Where you will never find it." Loki croaked out and Thanos tightened his grip even more, Loki gripped him by the wrist as he was lifted by the neck.

Loki choking and legs flailing in desperate need to find surface.

His only hope was that one of the Avengers had noticed him missing, or at least noticed Thanos missing.

Loki was tossed across the room again and landed on top of a coffee table as the glass shattered beneath his weight.

OOO

Bruce emerged from the jet wringing his hands, he really didn't feel like Hulking out if it wasn't completely necessary, he studied the scene for a moment and figured they had it covered without him since there were only a few aliens left.

He carefully stepped to the edge of the building, and glanced over the side.

People were standing all around with camera phones snapping photos and recording some of the scene.

Was that Matt? He squinted his eyes and agreed yes it was, he was wearing his green Starbucks apron and something clicked in Bruce's mind, the Starbucks him and Loki work at is just down the street from here.

He turned back to the roof just in time for one of the aliens to escape the other Avengers and run at him.

He unintentionally morphed into the Hulk to protect himself just as the alien tackled him.

That of course didn't hold much weight until he tripped over the side rails behind him and went tumbling to the ground.

The crowed dispersed so they wouldn't get crushed by a thousand pound man whom was likely about to fall on top of that dumb alien killing it on the spot.

That's exactly what happened, the last thing the Hulk remembered was landing face first on the concrete.

"Bitchin!" Matt declared snapping a few photos of the Hulk smashing an alien, simply with his weight this time.

Matt stepped a little closer and noticed he wasn't moving.

"Hey Bruce! You okay man?" he asked as some of the curious crowed surrounded him again.

OOO

Loki had barely scrambled to his feet when Thanos grabbed him by the collar with both hands.

"Where is the Tesseract?" he asked again his patience wearing thin.

Loki gathered all of his mortal strength to grin tauntingly.

"I'll never tell you." He hissed back and Thanos ground his teeth.

Loki! Loki where are you! Loki heard a smaller version of Tony's voice in his ear.

Loki glanced around and realized they were in the same building simply a floor lower than the roof. Glad Hawkeye had forced him to put on one of their intercom devices.

"The floor under you." he croaked and Thanos made a face of confusion. Loki struggled against his hands to no avail.

"Tell me where it is!" he demanded and Loki grinned with all of his teeth against the pain he felt throbbing throughout his body but mainly his back.

"Never." He ground back and with a growl Thanos put all his force into throwing Loki out of the window.

Loki smashed through the glass, he felt his stomach drop as he fell.

His brows furrowed and he really thought this might be the last anyone would ever see of him, until he saw something red and gold glimmering against the sunlight.

Loki was swept up in the arms of Iron Man and he couldn't help but burry his face in his metal chest and clutch to him in utter relief that no, he will not be dying today.

Tony glanced back to the window where Thanos was grimacing down at them before he waved his hand and disappeared leaving his aliens there to get slaughtered.

OOO

The Hulk finally stood up and shook his head out Matt staring up at him with his phone in his hands.

"Dude, do you have any idea how awesome you are?" he declared snapping more photos, the Hulk slowly shrunk down into one buck-ass nude Bruce Banner.

Bruce shook his head somewhat in a fog as his vision cleared and he really wasn't sure how he got here. Putting a hand to his forehead.

Matt's eyes widened to the size of golf balls and he fumbled dropping his phone on the ground eyeing Bruce cautiously, he knelt down to pick it up and put it in his pocket.

Bruce turned beat red and covered his glory with his hands.

"Here bro." Awkwardly untying his apron and handing it over,

"Thanks." He stuttered utterly humiliated.

Bruce wrapped it around his waist and averted his gaze, Matt's eyes still taking in his shirtless chest. "I'm sorry." He breathed, shaking his head at himself and finally averted his gaze. "Awkward." his cheeks flushed and he giggled with a hand over his mouth in embarrassment for Bruce.

Bruce really didn't have anything to say just now. He was just glad Matt had managed to keep from getting smashed.

Wait, had he just taken nude photos of him?

OOO

Tony lowered himself and Loki down to the sidewalk, Loki still clutched to his lifeline though they were safely on the ground.

"Hey, you okay?" Tony asked in a whisper Loki nodded silently before he finally turned enough to look up at Tony, glad he had opened his mask so he could see his face.

"So that's how it feels to get thrown from a window." Loki blinked and smiled playfully though it stung his split lip.

"Yeah something like that." He replied and set him down on his feet carefully, Loki stood shakily and put a hand right on his lower back. Clutching to Tony with the other for balance.

Tony noted he looked something like the day he had been Hulk smashed senseless.

Call him a cynic but it was somewhat erotic the way his face was slightly beaten up.

Tony and Loki both glanced up to the floor Thanos had been.

"He's gone." Tony said and Loki nodded.

"He'll be back."

OOO

"Say um.. I better get back to work." Matt said awkwardly and stepped away, still averting his gaze.

Bruce was wondering why he wouldn't look at him now? Was he that disgusting to see naked or was it something else?

"Yeah me too." He said and fidgeted nervously, Matt glanced over his shoulder at him a few times, his face blushing.

"Bye." He quipped and ran away from the moment, Bruce waved at his back and was left confused and honestly a little disappointed.

OOO

"Where the hell did you get that?" Tony quipped playfully pointing at the apron around his waist when Bruce stepped foot onto the jet, Bruce turned away abashed and really didn't feel like telling Tony exactly who had seen him naked. And had pictures of it.

"A helpful citizen." He replied glad that someone at SHEILD had finally thought to pack him a Hulk-Bag with an extra set of cloths in it.

He pulled his pants on beneath the apron before taking it off. At this point everyone was so used to seeing Banners ass that they didn't care anymore.

"Right." Tony drawled sarcastically giving him a curious look.

Thor stood in front of Loki cupping his face in his hands worry striking his features.

"Are you harmed?" Thor asked intently Loki managed to shove his hands off.

"I am fine, I just need some room to breath. He hissed.

Thor pulled away slowly and frowned, he owed Tony a favor after he had saved his mortal brothers life.

Thor sat down on the opposite side than them and noted the way Loki had been spending so much time with the Man of Iron.

Bruce noted Loki sitting next to him with a grimace on his face and a split lip. Banner pulled his SHEILD t-shirt on over his head.

"You okay?" he asked and Loki hesitantly nodded but his brows furrowed in pain as he gripped his back in his hand. "Come by the infirmary later, I'll take care of you."

"Okay." Loki replied and was really glad he had been in Thanos' hand when The Hulk showed up, Bruce and him were square but the Hulk was another matter entirely.

OOO

Loki sitting on the med bed in the infirmary, Bruce had just finished taping up a cut on his temple probably from the window he had been thrown out of. Bruce turned to get him some pain pills for his back.

Tony was there too standing in the corner of the room.

"I'm feeling better, thanks." Loki answered Bruce's question and rested his hand on his jaw. Loki pulled his phone out.

Are you okay? There was an attack in Times Square today. –Loki

Am I ever! Look what I got! (Downloading picture…) –Matt

Loki grimaced and immediately closed the multimedia message, he really didn't care to see Banners stuff.

"What," Tony asked and Loki shook his head, it wasn't his business to tell on Bruce. "Mathew okay?" and Tony was really surprised that he actually cared if he was okay or not.

"Yes, more than okay." Loki replied and grinned, it really was kind of funny now that he stopped to think about it.

Bruce remained with his back turned for a little longer than he needed too, because he knew of a few things about Matt he wasn't interested in sharing.

He wondered why none of the SHEILD departments had invented some kind of pants he could wear that wouldn't fall off of him when he became Bruce again, maybe he should make that his next assignment.

Bruce turned and gave Loki a bottle of white pills.

"Take two in the morning and two when you go to bed, it will help with the pain." He said and put it on his hand patting his shoulder nicely.

"Thank you." he replied and stood up with some trouble.

"Yep." Bruce replied and handed him a sucker like usual.

"I'm going to bed gentlemen, I am exhausted." Loki stated, taking the sucker and unwrapping it to put in his mouth. Tony fought back his laughter.

"Okay." Tony replied.

Loki made his way to his room with a hitch in his step and a supportive hand to his lower back, Tony watched him go.

Loki glanced back at him and smiled softly before going down the hallway.

"So, still want to go to that party with me tomorrow?" Tony asked, he had invited Banner to one of his science parties, out of everyone he figured he would be the best bet.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about that." Bruce said and Tony already knew the answer was no. "After what happened at the club I don't think I'm ready for that many people." He admitted and Tony nodded.

"Alright." He sighed and pats him on the shoulder. "One of these days though Banner." He said and made a motion like he was watching him. Bruce shook his head playfully.

"Why don't you take Loki? Sweep him off his feet, get him drunk and he'd be all yours." Bruce said as he cleaned up the tray in which all of his medical supplies were out from taking care of Loki.

"Perfect idea, I like that." He replied and turned to leave.

"Hey not the drunk part though." Bruce replied in alarm, Tony waved him off.

"Its cool, it'll be fun." He replied and left the room.

Bruce rolled his eyes, he knew Tony better than that.

OOO

Loki just laid down on his side in bed face pressed to the pillows with a heavy sigh of contentment when there was a gentle knock on the door.

"Thor I swear to God…" Loki replied defensively when the door opened but smiled when it was Tony instead.

"Tony." He said in surprise leaning up on an elbow and Tony smile down at him.

"Hey. Sorry to just walk in."

"Its alright." Loki smiled softly as Tony sat next to the bed on a chair.

"You sure you're ok?" he asked and Loki nodded subtly, he had been through worse.

"Thanks to you, you saved my life." Loki admitted and Tony smiled uncharacteristically gentle.

"Well its what we do, protect each other," He replied and immediately wished he hadn't brushed it off like that.

Loki knew better though, because out of all of them Tony had been the one to notice he was missing. "Look I have this big mumbo jumbo party tomorrow night, fancy cloths, French food, orchestra music you know all the kind of flamboyance you're into, if you want to go with me?" he added, and Loki ignored the slight pun in the sentence and grasped solely on the invitation.

"I'd love too." He replied and Tony smiled.

"Okay, it's a date then." He said and grinned widely.

"Yes, a real one." Loki managed and Tony laughed lightly.

"I'm watching you." he quipped playfully, Loki chuckled lightly until Tony leant down and kissed him gently on the battered forehead one hand cupping his cheek in his palm.

Loki's eyes fluttered closed when he moved down and kissed him carefully on the temple then his bruised cheekbone.

Loki sighed in contentment but Tony pulled away slowly.

"Good night, take care of yourself Loki." He added all joking aside, he could have lost him today and that thought really scared him more than he thought it would.

Loki nodded and his eyes fluttered back open, Tony kissed him once more on the forehead then pulled away completely.

Loki's brows furrowed and his heart swelled with affection for the mortal, how long had it been since someone cared for him like that?

"Good night." He said quietly, Tony smiled down at him and nodded. Loki watched as Tony turned to leave, glancing inside before he closed the door.

Loki smiled and rested his head back down on the pillow.

He asked me to a party tomorrow. –Loki

YES! I knew it bro! tap that shit! –Matt

Loki rolled his eyes and pushed his arm under his pillow as he drifted off to sleep on his stomach, sweet thoughts of Tony floating in his mind.

The door opened slowly and Loki smiled to himself eyes still closed tight.

"Tony, couldn't stay away could you?" he cooed sexily.

"Anthony was here?" Thor balked and Loki's eyes snapped open and he stared up at his brother.

"A moment ago." Loki admitted, Thor shrugged and sat in the chair next to his bed.

"I brought your favorite. I believe it will make you feel better." He stated and opened the book he was holding on the page marked from years before.

Loki hadn't even noticed he had it with him till now, he rolled his eyes but did not have the strength to fight Thor on this tonight.

"Once upon a time…." Thor hesitated and sighed sadly, Loki looked up at him with a question on his face. "I am sorry I was not there to protect you." Thor said interrupting his story. Loki knew Thor was referring to this afternoon when Thanos had taken him, Loki softened and smiled up at his brother.

"I know you were busy." He replied somewhat forgiving still not there quite yet.

"There is no excuse, I promised to protect you and I did not. I've never protected you like a brother should." Thor's head dropped sadly and he frowned, he hesitated but brushed his hand through Loki's hair.

Unshed tears ghosted in Th0r's eyes and Loki could count on one hand the amount of times he had seen Thor cry.

Loki knew he had meant more than this day, he was apologizing for a lifetime of selfishness. That must be why Thor was being so overprotective now, ridden with guilt Thor had tried to make up for his past.

"Thor…" Loki said softly and his brother tilted his head to look him in the eyes, "I forgive you." Loki added quietly and that was simply too much for Thor to take. He wiped his eyes with his thumb and index finger and managed to cage the rest of his tears in his eyes.

Loki moved over making room for his brother in the bed Thor hesitated and Loki waved him in rolling on his back.

Thor got up from the chair he was sitting in and sat in bed on top of the covers, Loki propped his head up on his stomach like they used to do as children.

Thor smiled softly and sniffed opening the book where he had closed it and continued to read.

Loki letting the sound of Thor's voice null him to sleep, he would deny he enjoyed this until his dying day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Thor thing was last minute but I figured it was about time Thor was honest with Loki and got some junk off his chest, however Loki of course isn't completely without fault in this case. That will come later.
> 
> Oh the party will be oh so fun
> 
> Bruce/Matt have stolen my heart, well the parts that Loki/Tony don't dominate already lol
> 
> Now emotions start playing with Tony and Loki uh oh, its not just sexual tension and flirting anymore, this shits getting serious. Jk.


	11. Sugar, Spice and everything..Loki!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's music, there's dancing, there's flamboyance and then there's Tony.

Loki woke up alone but smiled softly knowing Thor had likely gotten up early and gone to get breakfast.

Even with things patched up between him and the Demigod, Loki was still glad they didn't share an apartment.

Loki sat up slowly careful not to irritate his back any further and rubbed his forehead with a palm, his headache was even worse than last night once he slept on it.

He stood up and made his way out of the room, a slight hitch in his step, and to his small kitchen where he had left the pills Bruce had given him.

He filled up a glass with water from the tap and took two like he had been instructed, they really made him feel better last night maybe they would dull the pain today too.

"Brother! I brought us sustenance!" Thor declared as Loki heard his door open, Thor's random barging in was actually not annoying him as much as he expected it too.

Loki turned tiredly and looked at Thor as he set a large tray down on the two people dining room table.

Identical plates with eggs, waffles, sausage and orange juice, Loki made his way to the table and sat down.

Thor began to devour his breakfast, Loki was used to silent meals with his brother. He's always too busy stuffing his gob to make much small talk.

They continued on in silence until Thor was more than halfway done with his food.

"Brother, tell me what is new." Thor said then took a bite of his toast.

Loki shrugged, though there was a lot new to talk about, he really didn't want to share what he and Tony were up to later that night.

"There must be something, how was your dinner with Mathew?" he asked before drinking some orange juice, Loki shrugged again but he figured he should probably say something soon.

"It was informative." He replied, Thor gave him a look of confusion.

"Did you not enjoy yourself?"

"I did but I don't believe we shall be going on a date again." He replied and hoped Thor wouldn't ask why.

"Oh, I see." He said and to Loki's surprise he frowned somewhat.

What kind of party are you going to? –Matt

Its formal. –Loki

What are you going to wear? –Matt

I don't know –Loki

Bro! I'm coming over and I'm bringing cloths! –Matt

Loki rolled his eyes and figured there would be no detouring him.

OOO

Later.

Mathew followed Loki down the hallway with a bunch of suits slung over his arm, Loki took him to his apartment so they could get started on picking one.

Natasha passed them in the hallway just as they met the door and rose a brow in intrigue, turning to stop and watch as Loki opened his door.

"What are you guys doing?" she asked and Loki glanced up and really didn't feel like admitting it.

"Loki is going out tonight, want to help us pick a suit?" Matt replied and was grinning like a little boy with this one in a million chance of getting to meet Black Widow in person.

Natasha's lips quirked a little on the edges and Loki sighed in frustration.

"You know what? I would love too." She said and pushed passed Loki into his already opened door.

"This is so awesome." Matt stated as he followed him in. Loki rolled his eyes and closed the door behind him.

OOO

Matt just threw on one of his formal jackets over his T-shirt as him and Natasha waited for Loki to change yet again. Though Loki hadn't minded any of the suits he tried on before, either Natasha or Matt would decide he could do better.

"So, how long have you known Loki?" Tasha asked while sitting on the living room sofa playing with one of the many ties Matt had brought with him.

"About six months I guess." He said as he paraded around in the jacket and looked at his own reflection in the large windows looking out onto the city.

"Oh, for a while then." She said and nodded.

"Yep. How long have you known him?" he asked in return and turned to look at her, she shrugged and sat back in the chair crossing her legs.

"About seven months, met him just before he was banished to earth." Matt looked at her confused for a moment and honestly it had really started to make since. Loki was a god, he had figured that out eventually and though it was still difficult to believe. Natasha and the other Avengers were really all the proof he needed. He just liked to tease him, god or not.

"So its true, Loki is a god." He said somewhat quietly and Natasha smiled.

"Yep, well a banished god without any powers at present." She replied and Matt nodded.

"Between you and me lets pretend I still think he isn't. Just for fun," He said and winked, Natasha was always up for a little fun and nodded immediately.

"And Bruce?" he asked timidly and couldn't meet her eyes, Natasha cocked her head to the side and smiled lightly.

"About the same." She replied and Matt nodded as he played with the buttons on his sleeve.

"Is he… Seeing anyone?" he asked and she knew immediately what he was thinking.

"Nope, he tends to keep to himself." She replied and Matt nodded silently then turned to the bedroom door and knocked hard on it simply to change the subject.

"Loki hurry up!" he yelled in exasperation then plopped down on the couch next to Natasha, the door opened slowly and Loki peaked out of the door, Matt waved him out animatedly and Loki finally emerged. Matt grinned and couldn't help but stand up.

"Loki bro! That's the one! You look so awesome!" Matt declared and circled him. They had picked a suit that looked like it had come out of the Victorian era of course with a modern twist, form fitting and with a coat tail. Matt imagined Loki was probably one of the few men in the world that could pull off wearing shiny black boots with a suit.

Loki stood with a new confidence and agreed, yes he did look rather awesome.

"Natasha?" he asked and turned to her.

"Not bad, Loki, not bad," She said and smiled before standing. "One more thing." She said and wrapped a green tie around his neck instead of the black on he had been wearing.

Loki smiled as she finished tying it.

"Its more you." she said and stepped back a little, Loki straightened his coat and took in a breath.

"Thank you. Both of you."

Its only right that the god of mischief should have a classic suit, it just makes sense.

OOO

Loki adjusted his tie and let out a long breath, Tony would be here any minute to take him to the party.

Natasha and Matt decided it would be best to hide in his bedroom so Tony wouldn't think he had his friends help him pick out a suit like a teenage lovebird.

Loki sat on his couch patiently waiting for 7:30 to roll around, only three minutes away and Natasha and Matt were standing in the bedroom door ready to close it when he arrives.

Loki started to a knock on the door and glanced over his shoulder at his friends.

Natasha immediately shoved Matt into the room and closed the door behind them, Loki got up from the couch and made his way over to the door and opened it.

Tony smiled in at him and Loki was really flabbergasted when he saw the handsome billionaire in front of him in his tux and bowtie.

Loki smiled up at him and Tony thought he likely had never seen anyone or anything quite so beautiful, his green eyes sparkled and his straight white teeth glimmered.

Tony couldn't stop the swell of affection that grew in his chest upon sight.

"Hello." Loki said softly and Tony adjusted Loki's tie affectionately.

"Hi," He said back and Loki laughed lightly. "Ready?" he quipped and Loki nodded swiftly following Tony out of the room down the hallway.

Natasha and Matt burst from the room as soon as they heard the door close then fought each other for the peephole to spy through.

Natasha easily won that battle getting Matt in a temporary arm bar and pushing him away from the door.

"Ouch!" he complained though it really didn't hurt that bad, Tasha just had a good time tossing him around.

Remember smile! Laugh at his jokes! Do not turn down a drink! –Matt

Matt however won in the battle for communication.

"Take his hand Stark." Natasha mumbled to herself as she watched but no he didn't listen to her commands.

Natasha pulled away from the door and crossed her arms. "Guess its just a matter of time now." She said in exasperation.

"Yep." Matt replied sending Loki more date advice.

Natasha grabbed his phone and held him off with one hand when he tried to retrieve it.

"Don't bother Loki tonight, just a few hours!" she declared and Matt sighed in defeat.

"Fine." He groaned and turned back to the bedroom to pack away all the suits he had brought for Loki to try.

Natasha smiled in accomplishment putting Matt's phone in her jeans pocket.

"What are you up to the rest of the night?" she asked as she watched him put his things away then decided she may as well give him a hand with it.

"Nothing planned." He said without looking her in the eyes, she smirked and knew he had something up his sleeve.

"Really? A guy like you nothing to do on a Friday night?" She asked and crossed her arms. Matt shrugged.

"My best friend is busy what else would I do?" he asked back and folded one of his dress shirts he had on the bed.

Natasha smirked and held his phone out to him, Matt reached for it but she pulled it away quickly.

"Text Loki, I will find and kill you." she warned playfully Matt nodded and she handed it over. Matt took it promising himself he wouldn't text him at least not unless Loki texts him first.

Natasha turned to leave Loki's apartment, she figured Loki's best friend would be allowed to stay there unsupervised, she had a few things planned with Clint tonight. Wink, wink.

"Oh and Matt one more thing," she said and he turned to her to listen, she put her hands on her hips. "Bruce is in the lab." She added and with a smirk turned, Matt's face flushed and he immediately turned away.

"I will remember that." He replied shyly, she full on grinned.

"Good night." She said and was gone, Matt set the cloths back down on the bed and considered taking advantage of his night without his BFF.

OOO

Tony and Loki had just gotten into the limo that had been waiting for them downstairs, like a gentleman Tony opened the door for Loki then piled in behind him.

Tony noted Loki didn't look the least bit out of place in the pure leather seats in his well fitting suit black shirt and green shiny tie.

Loki also had a knee length coat on and a green scarf around his neck.

"May I just say, you look absolutely stunning. It's nice to see you without the horns, just saying." Tony quipped playfully and Loki laughed lightly.

Tony reaching into the ice chest next to him getting a bottle of champagne out to pour them a glass, Loki took it gracefully as Tony poured himself one.

"Thank you," Loki replied and held his glass delicately the stem between his fingers. "You look very handsome. Without the Iron." Loki added flirtatiously as Tony clinked his glass against his in a toast.

"To tonight, no distractions, no interruptions. Just you and me." Tony said scooting a little closer to Loki in his seat.

"I'll drink to that." Loki replied smoothly before they both emptied their glasses.

OOO

They had been at the party maybe fifteen minutes when Tony had been pulled away from Loki to talk business with a few of the scientists that had brought their inventions for the expo. Loki brushed it off and hoped Tony would come back soon.

He made his way to the second floor balcony and Tony was right, this was exactly his kind of party. There is likely nothing Loki enjoys more than a good orchestra and a party filled with people dressed to the ninths.

He had left his coat at the counter in the front of the building but was glad Matt had the jacket he was currently wearing, he always enjoyed looking spectacular and the coat tail seemed to be doing just that.

Tony spent the next twenty or so minutes talking with the scientists and knew he likely would be running out of time to spend with his date.

He glanced around the room distractedly listening to the man in front of him until his eyes fell on Loki.

He was currently standing by the rail of the second floor surrounded by white marble and a glass of champagne in his hand. Tony thought he was staring down at him but instead he was intently watching the orchestra.

He seemed to be taking in all the sights and Tony was beginning to wonder if he had ever had the chance to before as a god.

"Excuse me but I have something I need to do." Tony brushed off the mans constant blabber and pushed his way through the crowed, Tony watched him the entire way up the marble stairs until Loki finally glanced in his direction giving him one of those smiles that hid all the darkness of his past.

Tony made it to the top step and Loki glanced over his shoulder at him tauntingly as he walked in his direction.

"Sorry about that." Tony said as he took his place at Loki's side.

Loki smiled softly and nodded. Tony had invited Bruce originally because he would be able to network with the other scientists and wouldn't need him there for entertainment because frankly Tony is constantly pulled away from his dates at these kinds of events.

"Its alright, you're an important man." He replied softly and the twinkle was there in his eye Tony loved so much.

Tony stepped a little closer and straightened Loki's collar tenderly and smiled down at him.

"So are you," he said back and Loki blanched. "Are you enjoying yourself?" Loki nodded.

"Now that you're here." Tony glanced around them before he pulled back and took Loki by the hand sneaking them out onto the outside balcony where likely no one else would follow them.

Loki smiled up at the full moon and stars when they reached the railing and stopped.

"So, earth not as bad as you thought is it?" Tony asked playfully, Loki hesitated before he answered.

"Midgard is a lovely planet." He finally admitted before he turned his vision back on Tony, sipping his drink eloquently.

"I have something I want to say." Tony admitted and Loki turned to him giving him all of his attention.

"Yes?" he asked and his eyes shifted between Tony's, he really wanted to know what Tony had been thinking.

"I haven't been completely upfront with you and I'm sorry, I guess what I'm trying to say is, I've never met anyone like you." he said sweetly and Loki smiled widely up at him.

"I have never met a human like you, Anthony." He admitted and for once told the whole truth.

Tony reached forward and brushed his fingertips across Loki's scraped cheek, it may have been the fact he almost lost him to make these feelings intensify or perhaps they had been there all along.

Loki stepped closer as Tony wrapped an arm around his waist, Tony pressed forward and tilted his head, Loki let his eyes flutter closed and his lips parted just barely his tongue sneaking out to wet them.

Tony pressed forward and pressed his lips to Loki's soft mouth.

Loki reached up and wrapped his arm around Tony's shoulders still holding his drink in the other.

A feeling of peace and fulfillment swallowed his emotions and tonight which had started as a fun night out turned into something so much bigger.

Tony pressed forward harder and Loki reacted smoothly splitting his lips more to deepen the kiss.

Tony pulled back slowly and his brown eyes slid open locking with Loki's green.

"Was that weird? Its okay right?" Tony gasped and Loki didn't answer with words but pressed closer kissing him again this time with more urgency.

OOO

Bruce really wished he had been able to go to that party with Tony, though he knew he was likely having a much better time with the new arrangement.

Here he was again in the lab working on a Friday night because what else to science nerds have to do on their night off? Especially those with such severe anger management issues.

Bruce removed his glasses wiping his eyes tiredly before standing up from his stool and made his way over to his desk.

He still hadn't found Mathew on Facebook, that was something else he could do.

He tiredly rolled his sleeves up that had fallen due to hours of work and began to work on his search.

He finally found him and his heart fluttered he brushed his messy hair back with a hand and looked at his picture.

He was smiling and starring into the camera, he obviously took the picture himself his hair perfectly placed like always.

Bruce sighed in contentment resting his chin on his palm as he stared at the picture.

"Hey let me in!" Bruce heard the muffled sound of a voice outside.

Who could be here on a Friday night without lab access was a mystery in and of itself.

Bruce glanced up from the photo and nearly fell out of his chair when he saw Matt shuffling his foot cutely as he waited for Bruce to notice him there.

Bruce smiled and for a moment questioned his own vision, Matt noticed him looking at him and waved.

Bruce took in a breath and made his way to the door he hit the button and it slid open.

"Hi." Matt said somewhat abashed and he couldn't meet Bruce's eyes.

"Hey," Bruce said back a little confused, how had he gotten inside? And why the hell was he here? "Loki is out with Tony." Bruce added and knew that he likely had gotten lost or something in the tower and was looking for him.

"Yeah I know." He replied and finally lifted his pure and innocent eyes to meet with Bruce's.

"So, come to take more pictures of me?" he asked for lack of better conversation and Matt grinned eyes dropping again ashamed.

"You know about that huh?" he said back and Bruce laughed lightly.

"Yep." He said back and turned to make his way back inside. Matt hesitantly followed him.

"I um… I can delete it if you want.." he said and Bruce went to reply.

"No that's fine"

"I'll have to pick a new background." They said at the same time then had no other option than to laugh awkwardly.

Heavy silence set in the room after that and Matt bit his lip, it wasn't often that he would completely blank out on things to say.

It would seem his date advice only works on people that aren't him.

"Whoa is that a three thousand?" he asked excitedly and pointed at one of the microscopes on the counter, Bruce turned to look at it.

"Yeah it is." He replied and Matt made his way over.

"That is so awesome!" he declared and stared down at it. "I wanted one of these in high school, but..." He trailed off and Bruce was really excited he was interested in science. This was something he could talk about.

"Go ahead and try it out." He said and picked up some DNA samples he had collected of the Aliens he had been studying earlier to place it under the lens.

Matt looked through the scope and smiled as he watched the DNA fluctuate.

"Wow, what is this? its not like any kind of DNA I've seen before." He stated and Bruce grinned, he wasn't just another pretty face, he was able to tell it was not of earth.

"You're looking at the very first sample collected from extra terrestrial activity." He replied as he watched Matt look through the lens.

Matt tried to adjust the focus but fumbled since he had never gotten to use one of these models before though he always wanted to.

Bruce reached around him standing at his back and looked over his shoulder he put his hand on top of Matt's and adjusted the knob for him showing him how to do it.

"Just spin it like that, how does it look?" he hummed gently and Matt's skin made goose bumps where his breath had brushed his neck.

"Better." Matt breathed and really couldn't believe this was happening when Bruce rested a hand on the counter on either side of him.

Matt swallowed and pulled away from the scope then turned in his arms to face him.

Bruce's eyes traveled his perfect face, from his lips to his eyes then back.

"I uh…" Matt said smartly but cleared his throat. "Just going on a whim here so don't punch me." He whispered and Bruce only got to look at him confused for half a second before Matt pressed forward and touched his lips to Bruce's in a shy kiss, pulling back before Bruce really had a chance to process how it felt.

Matt's eyes darted nervously and Bruce smiled timidly.

"Do you want to attack me? Cause I would totally understand if you did—" Bruce cut him off with another kiss, his hands moving from the counter behind him to Matt's back and embraced him gently. Matt placed shy hands on Bruce's chest.

Bruce pulled back finally and really couldn't believe this was happening, Matt let out a shaky breath but smiled knowing he at least wasn't going to get his ass kicked.

It was about time he admitted he always had a thing for the Hulk. Now it was a little different, he really had a thing for Bruce.

Bruce and Matt laughed awkwardly not really able to look each other in the eye. Bruce was feeling somewhat overwhelmed however glad that Matt had taken the initiative.

"I um… I hope I'm not being too forward.." Matt said quietly and bit his bottom lip, Bruce smiled sideways at him and was glad that he was.

"You're not, actually." Bruce pressed forward and kissed him again softly and tightened his embrace.

Bruce pulled back when he heard the lab door swish when it opened.

Matt and Bruce both turned to the door and Bruce brushed a hand through his hair abashed and Matt blushed his eyes darting nervously as Clint stared at them.

"Ewww Dorkus-Interruptus." Clint declared hands up in surrender and turned leaving the room, laughing.

Matt giggled into his palm. Bruce cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Would you like to see the five thousand?" Bruce asked simply to break the silence.

"Would I ever!"

OOO

Loki pulled back his heart pounding loudly in his chest as he looked into Tony's eyes.

Loki's phone beeped and they both froze.

Loki glanced at his pocket and went to retrieve his cell phone to answer but Tony grabbed him by the hand.

"Don't answer that." Tony pleaded and Loki buried it back in his pocket.

"Alright." He breathed back and accepted the kiss Tony pressed to his lips.

Tony's hands roamed Loki's thin body gently, hoping he wouldn't irritate any bruises Loki had gotten from Thanos.

Loki arched his body into Tony's as he kissed him back with equal vigor.

Loki imagined his father would likely have a heart attack if he saw this, Thor would likely kill Tony and Loki would have to make another trip to Hades.

Tony slipped his hands under Loki's coat, he responded with a quiet whine into his mouth.

Tony noted how warm and fragile he felt in his arms and wondered what the contrast would be once Loki gets his powers back.

Because honestly, if he keeps acting this good it will be in no time.

"Don't go after Thanos again." Tony whispered and brushed his fingertips across Loki's scraped cheekbone, Loki's eyes fluttered.

"Why?" he asked and Tony smiled softly.

"I don't want to lose you." he said then wrapped Loki up in his arms holding him for a few moments, Loki thought back to his past and couldn't place another time in his life where he had felt so wanted.

Loki pulled away slowly and was surprised at how perfect this all felt, he always imagined once he kissed Tony he would be a bundle of nerves and his heart would be pounding anxiously, but Tony made him feel so safe and secure there was really no way he could feel afraid while in his arms.

OOO

Tony walked Loki to his room.

Loki opened the door and turned to smile up at Tony, he smiled back and tilted down to kiss him softly.

"Good night." Tony whispered, Loki pushed forward kissing him again.

"Good night. Tony." He said back smoothly and waited until Tony was down the hall and around the corner to turn inside and close the door.

Loki sighed in contentment and leant against the closed door letting a huge grin spread across his lips. It even met his eyes.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god!" Matt declared running at Loki, Loki flinched and his eyes snapped open Matt started hopping up and down still chanting the same three words.

"What?" Loki finally snapped and Matt did a little victory dance.

"You don't even know Loki! Bruce and me and there was the microscope then Hawkeye and Bruce!" he declared again leaving out important details, Loki shaking his head in confusion.

"What are you talking about?" he asked then Matt grabbed him by the arms.

"Then you kissed Iron Man like ten times just now!" he declared excitedly and Loki rolled his eyes but was still feeling a little embarrassed that Matt had seen that.

"I love you man!" he grabbed Loki in a hug and Loki pushed him off playfully.

"You need to drink decaf from now on…" he drawled as he made his way to his bedroom loosening his tie, Matt following him.

"Tell me everything!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Adding all these Chapters is taking forever.... ugh.


	12. Everything nice.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt and Loki act like BFF's.   
> Tony brings breakfast.  
> Matt's a slut, Bruce is pleasantly surprised.
> 
> There's so much to cover, where do I start?

Loki tore off his tie and dropped it on the bed before walking into his walk in closet and started stripping off his suit, which was pointless when Matt followed him in.

"So tell me?" Matt pressed as he leant against the doorframe of the closet, Loki sighed tiredly as he worked on the buttons of his vest.

"There isn't anything to tell." He replied smoothly, Loki wasn't exactly a kiss and tell kind of person, he preferred keeping things to himself, it was much easier to play both sides of the coin that way.

"Bull shit." Matt replied playfully calling Loki on his bluff immediately.

"Alright." Loki drawled in defeat shrugging off the vest going to drop it on the floor when Matt caught it mid air. "We went to his party, spent most of the time on the balcony, simply talking." He added and Matt rose a questioning brow.

"Talking. So that's what the kids are calling it these days," Matt replied playfully, Loki gave him a look over his shoulder. "I knew it." Matt stated quite proud of himself.

"Since you know everything why even ask?" Loki snapped back and pushed Matt out of the closet closing the door behind him.

"Because that's what best friends do." He quipped through the door and turned to hang the vest on a hanger and place it with the other suits he brought with him.

"Best friends?" Loki scoffed and Matt rolled his eyes.

"I didn't pick you either Loki, but here we are." He said and stuck his tongue out in the doors direction.

Loki emerged a few minutes later in his silk pajamas dropping the pile of cloths in front of Matt so he could put them away, Matt rolled his eyes at his majesty.

"Did he ask you out again?" he asked as he started on folding the used suit.

"Not as of now." Loki replied and sat down on the side of the bed without the pile of cloths on it and fluffed his pillow.

"He will." Matt folding the black dress shirt Loki had borrowed. Loki sighed and rested his chin on his palm.

"What was all this nonsense you were speaking of Bruce?" Loki asked and Matt turned an interesting shade of pink.

"Well, unlike you I do have things to tell." Matt replied cockily as he straightened out the pants Loki had been wearing.

"Share then." Loki quipped back.

"Well, after you and Iron Dude left-"

"Tony."

"After you and Tony left. Well I went on a little field trip down to the lab and guess who I found?" Matt replied after being corrected and Loki crossed his arms.

"You found Bruce cold, alone and in desperate need of your affections. You dropped into his arms and made sweet love to him whilst fairies circled about you." Loki replied surprisingly sarcastic.

Matt stared at him for a moment before he replied.

"Well the fairies thing was a little off but.." he trailed off and shrugged.

"Please tell me you did not make love to Bruce." Loki replied and scrunched his nose.

Matt turned beat red and though he hadn't indeed the thought of it was making him incredibly uncomfortable.

Loki laughed triumphantly and Matt frowned throwing the pants in his hand at Loki's face, he caught them with surprisingly quick reflexes and laughed louder.

"Shut up." Matt balked defensively Loki kicked the neatly stacked pile of cloths onto the floor and stretched out on his back.

"god." Matt drawled in annoyance bending down to pick up the pile of cloths and left to toss them on the couch in the living room.

"While you're at it why don't you do the dishes and mop the floor, darling." Loki quipped through the open door and rested his head on his arms behind his head, feeling quite proud of his smart-ass self.

There was no reply for a long moment until Matt came back into the room and jumped on the bed and laughed down at Loki.

Loki stood up and managed to wrestle him down giving him a noogy. Thanks to Thor.

OOO

Matt stayed the night but he really should leave early since he has work this morning.

Tony stopped at the end of the hall on his way to Loki's apartment when he saw Matt emerge with a duffle back flung over his shoulder looking rather frazzled that and it was seven in the morning, a tired looking Loki followed behind him and rubbed his eyes with his knuckles.

Tony stepped back and hid himself behind the corner as Loki sent him off.

"Don't forget the milk darling." Loki drawled teasingly, Matt flipped him the bird before pulling him into a hug. To his surprise Loki hugged him back.

"Bye, sweetheart." Matt teased back poking him in the side on his way away from him, Loki last second ruffled his hair.

"Goodbye and thank you." Loki said seriously Matt waving back at him.

"Later bro." Matt quipped and made his way hastily out of the tower, he needed to go home and get a shower before work.

Loki turned back into his apartment and shut the door, Tony shook his head in confusion as he stared at the door, coffee cups in both hands and a bag of muffins hanging from one arm.

Tony tried to clear his mind and tell himself he hadn't seen what he thought he had seen.

He made his way to the door and knocked lightly, he waited a few moments until the door cracked open and Loki peaked out to see him.

"Tony." He stated a little surprised, Tony half smiled at him not feeling quite as confident as he had been prior to seeing Matt leave so early in the morning.

"I thought you would like something to eat?" Tony replied, Loki wondered why people were constantly bringing him food did he look that thin? Loki smiled and opened the door for him to come in.

"Thank you, come in." Loki said softly and Tony did so.

He looked around the room noticing that the living room didn't look like anyone had stayed the night, he didn't really have the guts to check the bedroom though.

Loki cleared a spot off his kitchen table and took one of the cups from Tony setting it down.

"Sorry it's so early I just thought it would be nice to get a little time in before the day starts." Tony stated as Loki looked down at him.

"I was up anyways, excuse me a minute." Loki said and made his way into his bedroom, he didn't like that he was still in his pajamas while Tony was fully dressed.

Tony nodded and watched him go into the next room leaving the door open.

Loki disappeared behind a wall but he could see the bed easy from where he was sitting, the bed itself was unmade but didn't look like there had been two people in it. Tony shrugged and tried hard to fight the feeling that something strange was happening here.

Loki emerged from his room a few minutes later in a fresh outfit and turned to sit down at the table with Tony.

Tony separated out a few muffins and pigs in a blanket between them.

"I want to thank you for last night, I really had a lovely time." Loki said shyly and his eyes darted to the side.

"So did I," Tony replied and eyed him for a second. "Was Matt here last night?" he finally asked and Loki turned to stare at him. He really didn't want to tell him he had Matt and Natasha help him pick out a suit.

"No." he replied not quite meeting Tony's eyes, Tony frowned and the first thought that came to mind at why Loki would be lying really didn't sound good.

"Really?" Tony pressed and tilted his head. "I saw him leave here fifteen minutes ago." He replied irritably and Loki's eyes widened.

"He was here. I'll admit it." His eyes dropped, Tony took in a deep breath and set down his drink.

"Why? I thought we had a good time last night?" Tony asked and he managed to keep from sounding too disappointed.

Loki turned up and a face of utter understanding and shock marked his features.

"Oh no, no, no, that's not what happened at all, he helped me pick out a suit for the party." Loki replied instantly and Tony's face changed completely.

"Oh." He said and cleared his throat.

"Natasha helped also, I didn't want you to know I was… embarrassed." Loki added the last word and his eyes darted, Tony smiled across at him and reached forward setting a hand on Loki's.

"Don't hate me when I say, you are so cute." Tony said back and Loki sighed in relief, he didn't much like being called cute but the relief to know Tony believed him was enough to rule that emotion out.

Tony leant forward over the tiny table and kissed him softly, Loki kissed him back and it was almost a surprise that last night had not been a lie and what had transpired between them hadn't been either.

Tony pulled back and smiled before picking up his coffee and taking a sip, they finished their breakfast together.

OOO

Though they weren't exactly hiding their relationship well what relationship it was they weren't exactly throwing it out there for everyone to see either.

They sat through a few meetings and tried not to look at each other too much or seem too overly enthralled.

In the end their efforts didn't matter because everyone knew, well everyone but Thor that is.

OOO

Bruce and Tony had been working in the lab a few hours now, Bruce distractedly listening to Tony babble on, he was busy dealing with his newfound feelings to pay much attention.

Bruce hadn't had a crush on anyone in a long time, aside from his short lived crush on Natasha, that ended the moment he witnessed her kill someone. It had been years before that.

He had never had a crush on a boy before, he likely owed Tony for opening his eyes to the prospect.

Call him a hypocrite but he really desired something normal and light in his life, Matt wasn't exactly normal but he had a rare lightheartedness about him that was magnetic.

Bruce wasn't one to steal anyone's thunder either Tony had spent the better part of the morning bragging about how beautiful and smart Loki was and how great their date had been, Bruce didn't find the right time to really tell him what was going on with him and their local barista.

"Speaking of which." Tony quipped and waved through the glass at Loki whom had just walked up to the door, Loki immediately waved back.

Bruce glanced up at Loki and hoped Matt hadn't had the chance to tell him what happened yet, it would be nice if he had a way to tell Matt to keep his lovely, soft and sweet trap shut.

Tony let Loki in and stared down at him a hand on his hip, Loki looked him in the eye before he glanced to the side shyly.

"Fury asked me to come get you." Loki said quietly before glancing back up into Tony's eyes.

"Did he?" Tony quipped back knowing it was somewhat of a lie because they didn't wear earpieces for nothing.

"Yes." Loki cooed and smiled up at him.

"Okay, be right back." Tony said and winked making his way out of the lab glancing back at Loki on his way, Loki turned to Bruce and a devilish smirk marked his lips.

Bruce hadn't seen that look since before Loki turned 'good' well as good as he is going to be.

"Hey." Bruce said uncomfortably and made sure he looked busy.

"Mathew told me." Loki cooed playfully and approached Bruce.

"Really?" he replied and made a mental note to shut Mathew up next time he sees him.

"Yes," Loki replied and turned to lean against Bruce's desk. "I came to warn you, whatever you do. Do not give him your phone number." Loki added tensely and Bruce right out grinned thinking back to how many texts Loki gets a day from him.

"I'll remember that." He replied though he would likely give it to him anyways then turned back to his work.

"He is working until eight tonight so you know." Loki added playfully and made his way out of the lab.

"I'll tell Tony to come find you." Bruce quipped playfully and winked, Loki rolled his eyes.

"And by the way, if you hurt Mathew in anyway, once I get my magic back I shall beat you within an inch of your life." Loki threatened which only made Bruce smile wider.

"And the other guy?" he replied and Loki thought over his words carefully before finally being able to smile back at the memory.

"Well played." He said back playfully and made his way out of the lab, Bruce shook his head and though he would never hurt Matt intentionally he knew if he did he literally had nothing to worry about.

OOO

When Matt looked over the counter to see Bruce enter the front door and look to his right then left for him his heart skipped a beat.

"Hey Bruce!" he called out a little too loudly in the small room and Bruce turned to him and smiled shyly as people turned to stare at him.

Bruce made his way over and waved subtly at Matt across the counter.

"Hi." He said back and stood next to the counter awkwardly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked and his eyes shifted between Bruce and some of the shop patrons.

"Came for a hot chocolate." He replied playfully and Matt grinned grabbing a cup and started on it.

"Coming right up." Bruce watched him from over the counter as he steamed some milk in a foam cup.

"Are you wearing Loki's name tag?" he asked as he read it, Matt laughed.

"Yeah, this way whenever someone complains about me, Loki gets in trouble instead." Matt replied as if it explained everything. Bruce laughed at that and found it rather clever, though their physical descriptions would be nearly opposite both are mischievous in their own ways.

"Any plans after work?" Bruce asked a little nervously and yeah he was really out of practice at asking people out and really didn't know what the hell he was doing when it came to boys.

"Not really." Matt replied mixing in the chocolate and handing it over.

"Would you like to, have plans?" he replied and mentally face-palmed.

Matt smiled at his awkwardness and found it incredibly endearing.

"With you or?" he replied playfully and Bruce should have known he wouldn't make this very easy.

"Preferably." He said back and Matt out right laughed.

"Yes I would." He put a lid on the drink and slid it across the counter to Bruce.

Bruce pulled out his wallet to pay and Matt shook his head.

"Its on the house." He whispered and put a finger over his mouth flirtatiously, Bruce smiled and took out a twenty anyways and awkwardly tucked it into Matt's shirt pocket.

Matt blushed pink and smiled fondly at Bruce whom was now feeling really silly.

He had seen Tony throw money around many times and it always caught the desired peoples attention but for some reason it just really wasn't working for him.

"I'm off in 10." Matt stated and Bruce nodded.

"Okay, I'll just wait over here." He fumbled and nearly knocked over a table with a vase on it but caught it last second, Matt turned his face and tried not to laugh fondly at him.

Bruce turned and sat at a small table by the window, Matt finished up with his shift tasks and left swiftly.

"Ready?" Matt quipped as he made his way out passed Bruce's table, Bruce nodded and stood up following him out making it a point to take in the view of Matt's skinny jeans and his v-neck t-shirt with a pocket on the front.

Bruce never thought someone like this would be his type, but he knew the affects of physics. Opposites attract.

OOO

Bruce and Matt walked down the sidewalk in Times Square while eating their ice cream.

Matt licked his ice cream cone as he watched Bruce silently walk next to him. Matt noticed him wearing a purple button up shirt and a nice pair of jeans, he had also noticed him wearing some bright green converse and wondered if he always wore things this trendy or if it had been just for him.

The sun had begun to set and the sky was in that halfway state where it looks purple and pink mixed with all the colors in between.

The warm day had begun to cool off as nighttime approached and something about this calm peaceful date was a nice change for Matt.

He was used to going out to clubs or concerts on dates but couldn't remember the last time someone had taken him out for ice cream, it had probably been since his first date in middle school.

Bruce noticed him watching and turned to look him in the face as he putt a spoon full of ice cream in his mouth.

"This is nice." Matt said and smiled and wondered what it was about Bruce that made him feel so calm, feel like he didn't have to put on a show and be the nights entertainment, there was something soothing about Bruce's quiet nature that made Matt feel comfortable in silence.

"Yeah it is." Bruce replied and tried not to stare at him for too much longer.

"So…" Matt trailed off and Bruce smiled lightly.

"So." He echoed back and Matt smiled shyly and stepped over a little closer until their shoulders were touching then snuck his hand into the palm of Bruce's.

Bruce squeezed it lightly and smiled shyly over at him.

"Natasha told me you tend to keep to yourself?" Matt stated and rose a brow flirtatiously, Bruce tossed his ice cream cup in a can they passed by while walking.

"What of it?" Bruce replied after a moment and Matt grinned bringing his cone to his mouth and licking from the bottom up, Bruce's eyes followed his tongue and couldn't quite believe he was finding the motion so attractive.

"It's a shame, keeping all of you away from the world." He said playfully and his eyes darted down his body and back up.

Bruce cleared his throat uncomfortably but managed a reply.

"Well, I think it's for the best. I mean to keep people safe." He replied and Matt's eyes twinkled up at him.

"Safe? I think safety is overrated." He replied and pulled away walking backwards as he watched Bruce flirtatiously.

"Oh really?" Bruce replied and brushed a hand through his hair.

"Want me to show you?" Matt cooed back seductively.

OOO

Bruce and Matt fumbled into Matt's apartment on the top floor knocking a lamp over with lips locked and Bruce's hands shoving under Matt's cotton shirt to feel his slender ribcage.

Matt shivered against his hands but managed to kick the door shut behind them his arms thrown over Bruce's broad shoulders.

A picture frame falling to the floor and shattering neither male cared to clean it up just now. Matt's hands went to the button's of Bruce's shirt and undid the top two buttons feeling his broad chest beneath the fabric.

Matt pulled back breathlessly running curious hands through Bruce's hair, Bruce moved his mouth down placing sloppy kisses across his jaw and down his neck.

Matt laughed triumphantly when they tumbled over and rolled on top of his couch in the living room.

Matt rolled them until he landed on top Bruce stared up at him nervously but equally curious as he moved down his body laying kisses across the open part of his shirt and down further.

"What are you-" Bruce stopped and his eyes widened as his pants were pulled open and without hesitation he was engulfed in that perfect mouth.

"Oh." He breathed and his head dropped back.

OOO

Matt and Bruce sat next to each other on the sofa cloths in disarray and a little breathless, Matt stared up at the ceiling with his head back on the backrest and a grin on his lips.

"That was uh…" Bruce trailed off a little breathlessly. "Thanks?" he added a few moments later.

Matt chuckled next to him before lazily tilting his head up and looking at the room the picture frame fallen from the wall and lamp on its side flickering.

"Hulk smash!" he declared playfully and laughed, all Bruce could do is grin and blush in embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Matt, Matt... you little slut.


	13. Iced Latte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony goes too far teasing Bruce, Tony finally meets Bruce's new squeeze.  
> The crew goes on a double date.

Clint tiptoed his way into his small living space away from the bedroom where Natasha was sleeping soundly, there were two things that could pull him away from his sweetheart in the middle of the night. The call of nature and hunger, tonight it is hunger.

He glanced back to the bedroom door before he pulled open the door to his mini-fridge a little irritated when the light came on.

He reached in and pulled out the container full of Loki's cookies, he had seen Natasha eat some the day before, they obviously were not poisoned therefore he was willing to take a risk.

He pulled it out and closed the door he glanced again into the bedroom door before he proceeded to pull the lid open and allow the smell to crash into his nostrils.

He begrudgingly smiled before reaching in and pulling one out, he almost had it in his mouth when he was pounced by a feisty red head wearing her nightgown and furry house shoes.

Wrapping her legs around him and holding him around the neck with one arm she laughed victoriously.

"Say Loki doesn't hate you!" She gritted against him as Clint stumbled about the kitchen trying to detach his girlfriend from his back knocking off various things from the counters in the process.

"Loki does hate me!" he replied and attempted flinging her off over his shoulder she rolled when she hit the ground and stood without much effort at all, running at him and jumping in the air Clint's eyes widened because he knew exactly what was coming.

She caught him by the neck with her ankles and spun in air flinging him to the ground.

He landed flat on his back and she laughed victoriously over him as she straddled him one knee pressed against his chest to keep him from getting up.

"Say it!" she demanded again and Clint chuckled up at her.

"Loki doesn't hate me, happy?" Natasha smiled and took the cookie still miraculously clutched in his hand at fed it to him.

"Good boy." She cooed back and Clint grinned.

"Is it wrong that I'm incredibly turned on right now?" he was answered by a rough kiss on the mouth, apparently she was feeling the same.

OOO

Tony had been working on his project for a while now and Bruce had hardly said two words to him which wasn't unusual for Bruce he is quiet natured after all, however him staring off blankly at random times was unusual.

"Hey did you hear me?" Tony tossed a bolt at him and Bruce snapped out of his daze and turned his attention to Tony.

"What?"

"Where is the air wrench?" Tony asked again and Bruce glanced around the room noncommittally, before he shrugged.

"You had it last." He said and turned back to his work on the Alien DNA, Tony sighed in exasperation.

He was used to everyone doing everything for him all the time.

"Thanks for the help." Tony said after a few minutes of silence as he worked on finding it.

"Hmm?" Bruce replied distractedly, Tony turned to him and crossed his arms.

"What is wrong with you? you've had your head in the clouds all damn day." He said a little harshly, Bruce shrugged and made it a point to try and stay focused on his job.

"I don't know what your talking about." He replied and actually started getting some real work done.

"Are you having problems at home? Is your father beating you?" Tony jested and Bruce sighed in annoyance.

"I'm fine Tony." He said a little tougher and started on his work again.

"Ok fine." He replied non-believing, putting his goggles on and started 'working' on something while watching Bruce out of the corner of his eye, Bruce sighed happily and rested his chin on his hand while working on something on his computer.

Tony glanced at him then back at his work, Bruce laughed quietly seemingly to himself and Tony turned back around to stare at him, torch in hand and goggles over his eyes.

"What are you doing?" he asked and was really getting agitated that Bruce wasn't telling him what was going on.

"Nothing." Bruce replied and rolled his eyes. He really wasn't doing anything other than his tasks that Fury had assigned he didn't know why Tony was going on Sherlock Holmes on his ass.

"Wait." Tony declared and set down the torch after turning it off and stepped closer to him.

"What?" Bruce asked a little agitated and Tony smiled wide.

"You're wearing a turtle neck, you got laid last night," Tony declared and laughed in victory. "Hell yes!" Tony pulled his goggles off and whooped in happiness.

"Shut up Tony, no I didn't." he replied and was really frustrated Tony was being so insensitive.

"You definitely got something, some making out? A nice hand job. No wait, you got a blowy? You so got a blowy!" he declared.

"Shut up Tony." Bruce replied after he stuttered a moment taking off his glasses and tossing them on the counter then stood up and turned his back on Tony, his face flushed red in embarrassment and wondered how Tony had figured it out so easily.

"So, who's the lucky girl huh?" Tony pressed patting him on the shoulder hard.

"None of your business." He spat back before turning and bolting out of the lab.

Tony stared at his back confused and guessed maybe he had been a little harsh on him, Tony's shoulders deflated and he frowned.

Bruce is a sensitive, secretive and easily embarrassed person, he should have known better.

Loki managed to enter the lab with his own ID card, it would seem Fury is getting where he trusts him more.

"Anthony, I saw Bruce in the hallway he didn't seem very happy." Loki declared as he entered the lab.

Tony sighed and knew he should probably go talk to him.

"Yeah." He replied in defeat Loki frowned at him before he wrapped him up in a tender hug, Tony returned the affection burying his nose in his soft raven hair.

"It will work out Anthony, he is your best friend it wont end this way." Loki provided muffled against Tony's T-Shirt, Tony pulled back and kissed him on the top of his head.

"Thanks, Hun." He replied and Loki smiled at him.

"Matthew wants us to go on a double date with him tonight, how does that sound?" Loki asked softly and Tony immediately nodded, it's a Saturday and he would rather like getting out of the lab.

"Sure, but what are we doing until then?" he asked and there was a flirtatious twinkle in his eyes.

"I could think of a few things."

OOO

Tony sat back on his sofa in his apartment Loki followed him and was pulled by the hand to straddle his lap, Loki did so without question and his stomach filled with little butterflies.

Tony rose his hands to wrap around his waist and pulled him down to bring their bodies together.

Loki smiled down at him as Tony smiled up running his hands through his soft hair then pulled him down for a kiss.

Loki ran his delicate hands down Tony's broad chest and his heart leapt when his fingers met the arc reactor.

Loki pulled away slowly to glance down at it.

"Proof that Tony Stark has a heart." Loki whispered and chuckled quietly.

Tony's eyes dropped for a second as he remembered when Pepper had made that plaque for him.

Loki frowned in confusion as his fingers played with the metal and Tony finally lifted his eyes to meet his.

"I have done something wrong." Loki said quietly, Tony shook his head.

"No you didn't." he replied and tilted up to capture his soft lips in another kiss. Loki reached around and wrapped his arms around Tony's shoulders.

"I can give you more proof than that." He said flirtatiously and Loki grinned pressing his body a little closer.

"Then show me."

Loki and Tony spent the next half hour making out until they needed to get ready for the double date, Tony really wasn't sure how he had been so lucky to end up with someone like Loki, but he'd never question it.

OOO

Loki and Tony got to the restaurant a little late, like usual when with Tony Stark, they made their way to the table that had been under Matt's name and saw him sitting there, dressed in a gray suit and bright blue shirt.

"Mathew." Loki greeted, Matt smiled and stood giving him a hug then turning to Tony and giving him one a little more awkward.

They sat down and Matt took a drink of his champagne and adjusted his bowtie nervously.

"So, your date not here yet? Am I going to have to sick the avengers on someone?" Tony said trying to ease the poor boys nerves he looked like he was going to shit himself if he got stood up.

"Oh no, he's here, just had to use the restroom." He replied and his eyes fluttered.

Tony tried to keep his eyes from widening, of course he knew Matt had kissed Loki that night but that had all been a guise, apparently Matt's door does swing that way, maybe both ways.

"Oh, good." Tony said and smiled setting a hand on Loki's knee.

Loki and Matt shared a nervous glance and Tony really wasn't sure why all the nerves.

Tony took a drink of his water that had already been set in front of him but he nearly spit it out when Bruce sat across from him and next to Matt.

"Hey." Bruce said quietly and was still feeling a little cross at Tony for his teasing earlier.

Matt leant over and pecked him on the cheek.

"So, ready to order?" he asked, Tony stopped staring dumbly enough to look between the two.

"Wait, Bruce is your date? And Matt is your date?" he asked gesturing to each as he asked.

Matt smiled sheepishly and imagined this was going better than he expected.

"Yeah, is there some kind of problem with that?" Bruce replied and Tony could feel he wasn't over their little tiff earlier.

"I think its great, as long as you're happy." Tony replied.

Matt smiled and Loki sent him a wink, he knew it would be fine, Tony had been the one to start all of this in the first place.

"Well, I am." He replied and Tony smiled.

"Good, lets order then." He replied and opened his menu.

OOO

After dinner Loki and Tony got up to get a little fresh air, Tony had his hands buried in his suit pockets when he glanced inside the glass windows from the balcony where Matt and Bruce were still sitting.

Tony sighed and Loki placed his hands on his sides supportively.

"What's the matter darling?" Loki asked softly, Tony shrugged slightly before he placed his hands on Loki's arms.

"Nothing, I just worry about him." He replied and Loki knew he was talking about Bruce.

"He will be alright, as much as Matthew can be annoying, he is a good person. He has a kind heart," Loki replied and kissed him softly on the cheek. "I promise."

"You sure?" Tony pressed and glanced inside again where Matt was resting his head on Bruce's shoulder during a laughing fit.

"Would you like to know how I met Mathew?" Loki replied and Tony figured this had something to do with Matt's character so he nodded. "it was my first day on the job and honestly I was arrogant, short tempered and completely clueless. Mathew didn't care though, he helped me every day for months until I could manage it myself. He doctored my burns, taped up my cuts and tried to make me laugh the entire time although I treated him like garbage for it, still do. Tell me Tony, does that sound like someone whom will hurt Bruce carelessly?" Loki offered and his wise colors were really showing right now, sometimes when Tony sees him baking or making drinks he forgets just who he has in his arms. A wise and powerful god.

"No, it doesn't." he replied and was really feeling a lot better about all of this, sure Bruce is a grown man and had been living a long time without Tony's help but he had shared his past with him and they had grown into best friends, Tony would rather rot in jail than to see him get hurt by some careless selfish little twit.

"Thanks, sweetie." Tony added and leant down to kiss Loki softly.

"No need to thank me. But never call me sweetie, I am everything but sweet." Loki replied and scowled, Tony chuckled and kissed him.

"Deal," Loki chuckled quietly before nudging his head under Tony's chin. "I am a little mad you didn't tell me about this." he added after a moment.

"It wasn't my story to tell." He said back matter-of-factly, Tony sighed and knew he needed to have a good long talk with Bruce. He needed to apologize.

When Tony and Loki came back inside Bruce was listening intently to a story Matt was telling about him and Loki on one of the first days he had started his job at Starbucks.

Tony and Loki took their seats and Loki blushed when he figured out what story he was telling.

"Yeah dude, it was so awesome. He got this lady's drink and literally spilled it down the front of her shirt. 'Filthy peasant, this must be the closest to a bath you have had in a year!' I was dying man, and know what he says when I ask him why he did that?" Matt asked and glanced about then, Tony looking fondly at his well almost boyfriend as he held a hand to his forehead in exasperation, they all shrugged and Matt let out a few more laughs before he could continued. "I am a god!"

Mathew finished with his story then began laughing all over again, Bruce chuckled quietly and Loki simply groaned in embarrassment.

"Best day of my life!" Matt added a few moments later, Tony draped an arm over Loki's shoulders.

"That's my boy." He jested playfully and Loki rolled his eyes.

"Well, she had it coming." He said in defense, Bruce simply shook his head in amusement.

OOO

They left the restaurant after a few more minutes and took a walk in Times Square, Bruce and Matt were still kind of in the awkward stage of their relationship.

Bruce really didn't know how the hell he should treat Matt after the encounter they had last night, should he put an arm around his waist? Should he hold his hand or feel free to kiss him whenever? So many questions and Bruce really wished at 31 years old he would know the answers to these questions.

Matt took the initiative and wrapped Bruce's large calloused hand in his, Bruce returned the affection.

Tony watched as him and Loki walked behind them, the grin that formed on his best friends face he knew it was genuine, he didn't seem to do his nervous fidgeting around Matt and that was also a good sign.

He figured as long as Mathew doesn't do something stupid and hurt him he's okay with him dating his green giant.

Bruce glanced back at his best friend and his angry feelings towards him had dissipated, Tony smiled at him and Bruce sent him a wink back. They couldn't stay mad at each other for long, its just not part of who they are.

OOO

Bruce walked Matt to his apartment door and planned to say goodbye to him but that didn't really go as planned.

"I just want to say you look really handsome tonight." Matt said and glanced at his shoes timidly, Bruce smiled and was glad he had decided on the navy blue suit he was wearing and the white button up shirt, he really wasn't going to end up with a tie though, no matter the occasion.

"Thanks," He quipped back and shuffled a foot. "you look really good too." He fumbled with his words a little and Matt snickered.

"Thanks." He said back and dug in his pocket to get his door key but hesitated before he glanced up and met Bruce's eyes. "Would you like to come in?" he asked and bit his bottom lip, he had made all the first moves and was getting a little worried Bruce might start feeling too rushed.

"I would like to but I don't think that's a good idea." Bruce replied and his stomach twisted a little. "This is all going a little fast for me." He added and frowned when he saw Matt's smile fade but he nodded in understanding.

"Okay." He said and hesitated before he leant forward and kissed him on the cheek. "Goodnight." Matt added and pushed passed him to go inside, Bruce felt him begin to slip away and that really didn't sit well with his stomach the door was almost closed when Bruce stopped it with a hand.

Matt peered out curiously and wide-eyed.

"I – I'm sorry, its just.." Bruce struggled for what he was trying to say.

"Bruce, its okay, really." He replied and smiled softly.

"No it isn't, maybe I could stay for a minute." He replied and Matt's head dropped to the ground, he really didn't want Bruce to feel obligated.

"We could just talk?" Matt offered and that made Bruce's stomach stop twisting and he nodded with a hesitant smile.

"I'd like that." He admitted and Matt pulled the door open for him to come inside, Bruce did and Matt closed the door behind him.

OOO

"Stay in my apartment tonight." Tony pushed as he pulled Loki along with him by a hand.

"Anthony I'd love to, but you know my brother yes?" Loki replied and Tony grinned.

"What he doesn't know…" Tony replied knowing Loki knew the rest of that saying.

"Oh Tony, you will be the death of me." He replied and Tony knew he had won.

Tony delicately undid the buttons of Loki's shirt and allowed it to fall to the floor then pressed forward with a delicate kiss on his lips, Loki moaned quietly into his mouth when Tony ran warm hands over his slender body.

Loki's fingers moved to Tony's tie and untied it with deft precision, Tony shrugged his shirt off and wrapped his arms around Loki's waist before hefting his light body up, Loki wrapped his legs around Tony's waist and Tony was about ninety-eight percent sure Loki had done this before.

Tony carried him over to the sofa before sitting down, Loki landing on his lap.

Tony snuck his hands to Loki's waistband and started on the button of his trousers, Loki gasped and moved down to trace Tony's neck with his mouth.

'Sorry to interrupt the consummation of your love however Thor is in rout to the apartment, He seems to be looking for Loki.' Jarvis declared into the nearly silent apartment, Tony groaned annoyed and Loki actually flinched a little, Jarvis took him a bit by surprise.

"I told you." Loki said a little breathily against Tony before pulling away.

"Just pretend you're not here, he'll leave." Tony practically begged.

"He'll come back all night until he finds me. Trust me Tony there is no point." Loki replied and began to pick up his discarded cloths.

Tony rubbed his temples with his fingertips agitated but decided not to pressure Loki into anything.

"Alright." He finally submitted and stood up pulling Loki into one more hug and kiss.

"Goodnight Anthony, I'll see you tomorrow." He whispered and kissed him. Tony pulled away as Loki buttoned the last button and draped his jacket over his arm just as he made it to the front door Thor knocked. Loki opened the door.

"Hello Thor." Loki greeted a little aggravated, Thor looked at him in confusion before he replied.

"Loki, I've been looking for you for hours." He replied Loki pushed passed him and really didn't have the patience for this.

"I was out." He said matter-of-factly and Tony couldn't stop himself from shaking his head in amusement as his apartment door was closed.

OOO

Bruce and Matt were cuddled together on the couch as the TV played Spongebob re runs though they weren't really watching the TV anyway.

Bruce took Matt's hand in his and squeezed, he was studying the pale flesh of his wrist where Matt had rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt for comfort, Bruce saw the unmistakable scars there.

"What happened to your wrist?" Bruce asked suddenly in concern, Matt immediately pulled his hand away and gripped it in his own palm.

"I um… everyone has their skeletons Bruce." He replied and turned his face away and attempted to flee the scene, Bruce sat up and wrapped him up in his arms before Matt could make his retreat.

"Don't go." Bruce whispered and Matt didn't need anymore encouragement to lean against him and rest in his arms. "I do understand you know." Bruce added a moment later.

"You're the hulk, how could you?" Matt said back and didn't mean for it to come out so harsh.

"I tried to kill myself. Five years ago." He replied and Matthew stiffened.

"I'm sorry." He replied quietly and turned to face Bruce and kiss him long and softly.

Bruce brushed his fingers through his perfect blonde hair and pulled back.

"Its alright." He replied and Matt nodded his eyes dropping to the floor.

"I started when I started high school, I haven't done it in a year and 3 months. So you know." He said back and Bruce lifted his head with his fingertips.

"Don't ever do it again." He said firmly and Matt nodded.

"You either, or I'll have to kill you." he replied and gave him a sad little smile.

Bruce wrapped him up and simply held him, they fell asleep on the couch and stayed there.

OOO

Loki stared up at the ceiling and wondered what Tony was doing, probably sleeping or welding something. Loki shouldn't be up this late thinking about him this is ridiculous.

He sighed and rolled over onto his side, he'd have to figure out a way to keep Thor from interrupting them anymore it was getting to the point of hilarity, he could be spending his night wrapped up in Tony's arms or better yet….

Yes he really shouldn't be up thinking about Tony this late.

Tony hadn't felt like this in a long time, he felt like a kid in high school again when his girlfriends had been pulled out of his room in the middle of the night, separated by space and time. Tony groaned in annoyance, Thor is really going to get it one of these days.


	14. Extra Hot..Please?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up for our Science Bro's.  
> Loki and Matt may have something to do with that.
> 
> Thor does NOT like it.

Bruce lifted his head groggily and rubbed his eyes with his palm, it took him a few seconds to realize he wasn't at home and was actually sitting on a couch and not laying in his bed.

He looked down blurry eyed and noted the blonde head that was rested on his lap.

He and Matt had fallen asleep on the couch, he lifted his sleeve to check his watch and it was nearly six in the morning.

Bruce yawned as he pet the soft blonde hair of Matt's head with one hand, Matt inhaled tiredly and smiled shuffling even closer to his human pillow.

Bruce remembered their conversation last night and the fact he wasn't going to stay this long, that didn't quite go as planned. After learning of Matt's dark past, how could Bruce leave?

Matt groaned and moved to twine his fingers with Bruce's that had been resting on his knee.

"Thanks for staying." Matt whispered and there was a tone in his voice Bruce had never heard from him before. It was tired and raspy but all together desperate.

"Sure." Bruce replied as Matt slowly adjusted until he was laying on his back instead of on his side, Bruce smiled down at him.

"Do you need to go?" Matt asked quietly

"Not yet." Bruce said and shrugged before bending down awkwardly to kiss him softly on the lips somewhat sideways, Matt smiled into the kiss and reached up to cup the back of his head gently.

Bruce's hand slid down until it landed on Matt's side and he squeezed affectionately, Matt gasped quietly into the kiss just before Bruce pulled back meeting some resistance from Matt's hand at the nape of his neck.

Matt pulled him down for another kiss and Bruce was more than willing. This time when Bruce pulled away they both gasped in air.

Matt grinned up at him before sitting up and turning on the couch until he was sitting next to Bruce sideways on the couch.

"You're really good at that." Matt gasped softly and Bruce's eyes darted timidly, no one had ever complemented him on his kissing abilities before and honestly he hadn't had much practice.

"Thanks." Bruce quipped and smiled slightly.

Matt pressed his body closer clasping a hand on Bruce's far elbow. Bruce hesitantly rested his hands on Matt's slim waist receiving a soft gasp in return.

"Kiss me again." Matt demanded softly and that was something Bruce would do.

Bruce moved forward and kissed him again softly but was taken off guard when Matt separated his lips as an invitation gasping out hotly against his mouth.

Bruce groaned against him but pressed further forward and gently pressed his tongue forward, Matt sucked it lightly and Bruce was pretty sure this was only going to go further.

Bruce moved his hand down Matt's thin arm and brushed his thumb gently over the scars there, Matt whimpered in the kiss and Bruce knew it wasn't because it hurt.

Bruce pulled back just long enough to kiss him on those same scars, Matt gave him a sad smile and it was hard to be so silly when your past is brought up like this.

Matt pulled his delicate hands away and allowed them to travel from Bruce's shoulders and unabashedly down his broad chest then leant down to link his lips with Bruce's once again.

Matt pressed his slim body closer until he was just barely making contact with Bruce, he pulled back from the kiss before slinging a knee over Bruce's lap until he was straddling him on the couch.

Bruce stared up at him as his hair was brushed back by eager fingers.

"This ok?" Matt gasped quietly and Bruce could only nod silently before his lips were taken again in another kiss, Bruce moved his hands up his slender back and twisted the fabric of his shirt in his fingers.

Then Bruce's phone was ringing, how it wasn't dead is a mystery.

Matt pulled back and giggled a slight blush gracing his cheeks, he bit one side of his bottom lip and his eyes darted.

"You need to get that?" he asked after a second, Bruce cleared his throat before reaching into his pocket.

"Just let me check who it is." He replied after gathering himself a little, he glanced at the screen and saw Tony's face lit up, he should have known with the AC/DC ring tone.

"Go ahead and answer it." Matt said and kissed him on the forehead before attempting to pull away.

Bruce hit the answer button and answered Tony's call simultaneously holding Matt hostage on his lap by the belt loop at his back.

Matt chuckled lightly before dipping down and kissing Bruce's throat above the collar of his shirt his devilish hands beginning to roam his body shamelessly.

"Hello?" Bruce asked somewhat breathlessly.

"Where are you? we had that experiment to run today?" Tony asked into the phone and Bruce sighed heavily. He had forgotten completely.

"Can we reschedule, I'm a little busy." He replied just as Matt ran love bites down the bend of his neck while he began on the button's of his shirt.

"Doing what?" Tony replied a little short-tempered today, thanks to Thor.

"None of your business." Bruce replied and it came out a little harsher than he meant it to when Matt bit down on his collarbone.

"Are you with Matt?" Tony finally asked and Bruce hesitated. It didn't take Tony long to figure out Bruce was only annoyed at one thing, when he is doing something he would be embarrassed to do in front of anyone else.

In this case, being with Matt.

"Alright we'll reschedule, use lube!" Tony declared just before hanging up, Bruce stammered in embarrassment at that and fumbled with putting his phone back in his pocket.

"Tony?" Matt asked breathlessly as he ran his hands down Bruce's bare sides inside his opened front shirt.

"Yeah." Matt smiled against him as Bruce lifted his hands to land on his hipes, Matt grabbing one wrist and pulling it down until his hand rested against his butt.

Bruce cleared his throat uncomfortably and Matt giggled before moving up to kiss Bruce on the lips.

Matt pulled back after a moment before glancing at his watch, Bruce frowned.

"Ah shit." Matt grumbled before carefully climbing off Bruce's lap. "I gotta be at work in fifteen minutes." He stated as he ran off into the other room to change cloths, Bruce's head dropped back to land on the couch as he sighed heavily.

"Damn." He said as the realization of what had just nearly happened hit him. "I'm in trouble." Because he had fallen in love with someone he hardly knows.

OOO

Tony was headed back to his apartment from the lab a little annoyed he had gotten up so early for nothing, well at least one of them could get some if Thor wouldn't get off his back.

Tony turned the corner down the hallway just then was pushed up against the wall from behind.

Panic hit him for just a moment before a gentle chuckle filled his ears and he knew exactly who it was.

"Learn to watch your back, Midgardian." Loki cooed behind him and Tony only smiled as Loki gave up his position of victory and turned him around till his back was against the wall, Loki's hands pressed firmly against his chest.

Tony grinned at him as his hands landed on his slim hips.

"Teach me, Asgardian." Tony replied flirtatiously.

Loki attacked his mouth with a hard kiss and Tony returned it immediately, in the hallway of Stark Tower was a little risky but it was early in the morning and when had Tony ever been afraid of risk anyway?

Loki pressed his hips against Tony's, he began to wonder where this side of Loki had come from? Loki wasn't usually the one to be so demanding or forthcoming, Tony wasn't complaining of course.

Tony's hands ran down to grab a firm butt cheek and squeeze, Loki pressed his body closer as his hands moved down Tony's chest to his belt and pulled erotically until their pelvises were grinding together.

Tony pulled back from the kiss and spun them around where Loki was pressed against the wall instead pressing a knee between his slim legs.

Loki grinned at him and his eyes twinkled mischievously, Tony stepped closer fusing their bodies together and pressed their hips together in one smooth motion.

Loki gasped and took Tony's mouth again in a kiss one arm slung over his shoulder and the other wrapped so tight around his waist there was no escaping.

Tony felt arousal grow in his body and gasped into the kiss, pressing his tongue forward and plundering that perfect mouth, Loki nipped it gently with his teeth causing a deep groan to fill Tony from deep within.

Loki dug his nails down from Tony's shoulders to the dip in his back, Tony pulled back breathlessly and a little confused.

Loki chuckled at him before he pushed him off and strode down the hallway with a mischievous glance back wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and turning the corner just as a few agents passed by, they would have been seen for sure if Loki hadn't gone.

"Holy Fuck." Tony gasped to himself and was a little too excited to see anyone right now, he practically ran to his apartment before anyone could see him.

OOO

Bruce and Tony sat in the lab both a little agitated at how their day has been going so far.

Bruce kept thinking about Matt and what may have happened if he didn't have to be at work.

All Tony could think of is a way him and Loki could get some alone time damn it.

Tony also thought of Thor and how annoying he had been the last few weeks, he never thought someone could be so naïve about anything.

Tony glanced at Bruce whom was currently working on some DNA samples a frown on his face, Tony sighed heavily and rested his chin on his palm.

"So, you get some last night?" Tony asked and Bruce cleared his throat uncomfortably.

"It's none of your business Tony." He replied and Tony only rolled his eyes.

"Well, at least one of us is." He said in annoyance and flicked a random bolt off his desk and it clattered to the floor.

"I didn't. Happy?" Bruce admitted and Tony turned to stare at him.

"You stayed the night at his house and didn't bone him?" Bruce frowned and tore his glasses off.

"Don't talk about him like that." Bruce replied and Tony threw up his hands in surrender.

Bruce hesitated a second putting his glasses back on. "And yes." He finally added after a moment, Tony shrugged.

"Well, you tried your best its all any of us can do." Tony said and started on some of his work nonchalantly. Bruce took his glasses back off and stared at him.

"Its not because he didn't want…" Bruce stopped himself and shook his head. "I don't have to explain it to you." he said and took in a breath, he wasn't angry just didn't want Tony to think something that wasn't true.

"Its cool man, erectile-dysfunction its you know one out of five so.." Tony quipped back shrugging playfully and glanced at his best friend and he knew he had won.

"Look I'm just taking it slow alright, I don't know him that well." Bruce replied and shook his head at him.

"Tell me what happened!" Tony said back eagerly.

"No."

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Bruce!"

"Tony!"

"Tell me!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"…."

"…."

"We made out okay."

"Aha I knew it!" Tony declared and made his way around the desk.

"What else happened?" Bruce hesitated and rolled his eyes.

"He had to leave for work." He replied and pushed Tony back that was now standing way too close with that mocking look on his face.

"Did you get a blowy that night?" Tony pressed and Bruce glared at him with his arms crossed, Tony grinned and turned back to the counter so he could get some more work done. "I knew that too."

Bruce sighed heavily and rubbed his face in his hands.

"Just keep it to yourself will you?" Tony grinned.

"What are you guys talking about?" Tasha asked as she entered the laboratory to check on her pistols that Tony said he would 'beef up'

"Bruce got a blowy." Tony quipped nonchalantly, Bruce's face went white and Natasha's eyes widened for just a second.

Bruce threw a wrench at him and narrowly missed.

OOO

Loki had just settled onto the couch and let out a heavy breath of relief, the day had been spent with Nick Fury drilling him on everything he knew on Thanos and what all he had said to him that day he had been taken on the roof.

All Loki wanted to do was sit back, relax and feel like a King for once, well either that or do Tony.

Tony however was busy with his work tonight because Fury had also been drilling him on some things he needs done.

Loki was actually a little surprised Tony was taking it off of him, he isn't really one to follow orders.

Thor waltzed into his apartment without knocking like usual, Loki would always be the prince and Thor would always be the king.

Thor smiled at his little brother who had literally just sighed in exasperation when he saw him.

"Evening Brother!" Thor boomed happily and sat next to him, hugging him a little too tightly.

"Thor." Loki grit out as he pushed the brute off.

"We have not spoken much the last few nights, how are you?" Thor asked and smiled brightly, Loki shrugged and he'd been just swell if Thor could learn to knock.

"Acceptable." Loki quipped before standing up from the couch and making his way to the kitchen side of the room and poured himself a drink.

"Are your chambers to your liking?" he asked and made his way to the large window and looked out on the city lights.

"Nothing like Asguard, but its acceptable." He replied and took a sip of whatever poison was in that bottle to start with.

"We should see the all-father soon, he has not called on us in a while." Loki scoffed and took another sip.

"He does not want to see me. He made his decision." He replied and Thor's head dropped.

"You have lost sight of your purpose here, Loki."

"How dare you." Loki hissed and Thor turned to look at him.

"You must complete your task so you can come home." Thor replied and made his way over and set his hands on Loki's shoulders.

"Maybe I don't want to go home anymore." Loki replied and Thor's brows went up.

"Why would you not?" he asked and Loki's eyes dropped to the floor, if he went home how would that settle with Tony? Surely gods and men cannot be together.

"I like it here." He replied and was surprised to see a grin on Thor's face when he turned to look at him.

"That is half the journey Loki, you are already learning." Loki shrugged before Thor pulled him into a hug and nearly crushed the life out of him.

Loki groaned against him and pushed him off.

"I'm not there yet." Loki hissed, Thor grinned and pulled away going to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Loki asked and Thor only smiled and left the apartment.

"I am very proud of you, brother." He replied as the door closed behind him.

Loki rolled his eyes then downed the rest of what was in his glass.

Loki turned to the counter and set the empty glass down and made his way to his bedroom, he folded the blankets back on the bed and sighed tiredly but nearly jumped out of his skin when hands grabbed him firmly on the hips.

"Learn to watch your back." Tony jested playfully, Loki turned and chuckled Tony kissing him hard on the mouth.

Loki ran his hands down his back. "Thor come to visit you already?" Tony gasped when he pulled back. Loki smiled up at him.

"Yes." He cooed back and pressed Tony back until his heels bumped the couch, Tony sat down and his lap was immediately filled with Loki.

Loki dipped down and kissed him hard on the mouth as his hands roamed down his chest.

Tony moved his hands up his back and under his shirt to feel his slim back, Loki arched into him and his knees spread wider.

"I've been thinking of this all day." Loki breathed against him as he rubbed their middles together.

"Yeah, me too." Tony gasped then took Loki's mouth back in his and sucked on his bottom lip, Loki moaned long and hard into him and Tony felt his pants tighten.

Loki gripped him by the wrist and moved his hand down to the bulge in his pants.

Tony chuckled into the kiss as he palmed him through the fabric of his jeans Loki moaning deeply into him.

Loki pulled back somewhat breathlessly and grinned down at him tauntingly.

"Go on, or are you afraid?" he jested and Tony gave him a confident smile.

"Never." Tony replied and opened the button of Loki's jeans eagerly, Loki bit his lip in anticipation as Tony unzipped them and opened the front of his jeans. "Comando huh?" Tony gasped and was a little surprised when Loki gave him a look of confusion, Tony just assumed he didn't know what that meant.

Tony stuck his hand down the front of Loki's pants and touched him teasingly, Loki groaned and pressed his hips forward.

Loki attached himself to Tony's mouth and plundered it messily with his tongue, Tony moaned into the kiss pressing his tongue forward to battle with Loki's.

"Brother? Anthony?" Loki pulled back and whipped his head around, Tony stared over his shoulder, there stood Thor, eyes wide in shock and hands gripping the handle of nothing other than Loki's scepter.

"Thor?" Loki gasped and could feel his entire face heat up.

Loki's eyes widened and Tony stared at Thor dumbfounded at what he could say right now.

Thor had just gotten an eye full of them not just kissing but with Tony's hand down the front of Loki's pants.

"Um….I can explain?" Tony stammered and grinned.

Does anyone else hear thunder?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes! This was all PDA oh well, I'm in that kind of mood I suppose.
> 
> Heated Bruce/Matt kiss by request and a little Loki/Tony lovin, guess we'll see what Thor is going to do in the next chappy huh? ;)
> 
> Again, i regret nothing!


	15. Something New

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki tries to convince Thor not to kill Tony.  
> Thor tries something new.
> 
> Clint is emotionally scarred for life.

Tony wasn't sure what he would die of first; a heart attack caused by the fact Thor was currently staring at him while his hand is down the front of Loki's pants. Or a heart attack caused by the fact his hand actually was down the front of Loki's pants.

Loki practically jumped off of Tony's lap and zipped up, Thor growled down at the couple gripping the handle of the scepter so hard his knuckles turned white.

"Explain then Anthony." He grit out and Tony swallowed hard all along wishing he had on his armor.

A lightning strike struck outside and thunder began to roll louder.

"Oh no." Loki said as he glanced around the tower, he really hated when Thor got angry because then here comes the thunder, Loki doesn't enjoy storms much.

"It was all his idea!" Tony exclaimed and pointed at Loki.

Loki crossed his arms and gave Tony his best that's bullshit face and Tony got the hint and stood up hands risen in surrender.

Thor threw down the scepter and it clattered on the floor he gripped Tony by the collar of his shirt.

"You dare insult my brothers honor! I trusted you Mr. Stark and you betrayed me." Thor grit back and barely contained himself from throwing the mortal across the room.

"Well when you put it like that…" Tony trailed off and shrugged. It actually sounded pretty bad. He had in fact sent him on Loki's date to protect him, that was kind of an epic fail.

"Thor do not blame all of this on Tony, I am not a virgin. I haven't been for quite some time." Loki pointed out matter-of-factly.

Thor turned his attention back on his brother hands still gripping Tony's shirt as he tried to peel Thor's fingers off while he was distracted, to no avail.

Thor's mouth dropped open, he was utterly blindsided. Loki rolled his eyes.

"He has defiled you?!" Thor replied and shook Tony for good measure. "I shall kill him!" he added a second later and turned to glare at Tony.

"Hey don't look at me, I'd also like to know." He replied and Thor gave a look of confusion.

"There have been others?" Thor said and set Tony back down on his feet not realizing he had been holding him in air for a while now, not letting go of him just yet.

He turned back to Loki.

"I am the God of Mischief or have you forgotten?" He replied and stepped closer gently grabbing Thor by the forearm and urging him to let go of his almost boyfriend and calm down.

Thor did so hesitantly and the storm outside began to calm somewhat though it kept raining.

"I have not forgotten brother, but I wish you would let go of your childishness for your own sake," He replied somewhat sadly and Loki only shrugged. Yeah like that was going to happen. "why Anthony? I thought you had loved Mathew? Why do you keep secrets from me?" Thor continued on and Loki scratched the back of his neck awkwardly.

He wanted to say 'because you act like this when I tell you things.'

"Thor, did you not tell me that you would understand if I developed feelings for a man?" Loki replied and crossed his arms, he remembered that conversation quite clearly.

Tony glanced between the two somewhat confused himself.

"Wait what?" Tony butted in just as Thor was about to answer, both brothers turned to him. "You guys talked about me?" he asked and gestured to himself.

"Not you, Tony. Men in general." Loki replied a little irritated that he had interrupted him.

"Have there been a lot of men?" Tony replied and crossed his arms.

Loki rubbed his forehead with his thumb and index finger feeling that a migraine may be coming on soon.

"Anthony, please." Loki drawled. Tony rose a brow in annoyance.

"We had discussed Mathew, not my colleagues." Thor replied and crossed his arms defiantly.

"Mathew? Great." Tony added in and Loki threw his hands up in surrender.

"Fine, I have been with a lot of men and women and well… there the truth is out." Loki replied in frustration.

"The truth? Coming from the god of lies. I buy it." Tony quipped sarcastically, Loki groaned.

The last thing he needed was for Thor and Tony to be angry with him.

"I have never made love to Mathew, you can ask him. I have always wanted you." Loki replied and looked Tony right in the eyes, he really didn't care for sharing his feelings like this in front of his brother.

Tony melted to that statement and half smiled, Thor watched as Tony shrugged.

"Really?" he asked somewhat abashed and Loki smiled sheepishly at him.

"Well, yes." He replied with so much surety that Tony bought it with all his heart.

Tony shrugged and stepped closer to him before wrapping him up in his arms.

"You too." He cooed gently and rubbed his nose with Loki's.

Thor covered his eyes and groaned in disgust.

"I cannot watch this, it is making me ill." Thor grumbled, Loki pulled away to glare at him.

"I don't know how you can be so judgmental. How do you know you wont like it if you have never tried it?" Loki pointed out and Thor dropped his hands so they could cross over his chest.

"I don't need to try it to know I will hate it." Thor replied, Loki rolled his eyes.

"I dare you to try it. If you are still disgusted by the prospect perhaps I will listen to your advice." Loki replied toughly and crossed his arms.

Thor held his chin up high never one to turn down a dare, no matter what kind of dare it was.

"Very well, Loki. You have a dare, I shall find a man and by doing this decide by trial if this will disgust me just as much in the future as it does now." Thor replied and reached out to shake his hand with Loki's.

Loki smirked devilishly and was feeling rather proud of himself, he really didn't care if this would change Thor's mind or not he really just wanted to see him dating another man, just for shits and giggles.

"Deal." Loki cooed back and they shook on it, Tony simply watched in awe at the way Loki had turned this entire situation around.

Five minutes ago Tony had been facing nearly certain death and now Thor was leaving the room with a mission to get a man into bed, or at least on a date with him.

"Tomorrow I shall begin on your challenge Loki and then the truth shall be revealed." Thor replied and turned to leave the room, Tony was smiling a little too wryly up until Thor froze at the door and gave him a good hard look.

"If you hurt my brother in anyway Anthony Stark, I shall kill you in the slowest and most painful way I can conjure, if you defile his honor I shall kill you along with all of his previous mates. Once I find out whom they are." Thor said deeply, Tony nodded immediately.

Thor let out a big smile like usual then turned and opened the door.

"Goodnight." He said happily and made his way out of the room.

Tony wiped his sweating forehead and was kind of reconsidering doing Loki in the ass.

Loki bent down and picked up his scepter, guilt just barely stung him. Thor had come back with the intention of giving him his scepter back, Thor thought for but a moment he had changed for the better.

Loki frowned and leant it up in the corner, Tony followed him and wrapped his arms around his middle.

"You didn't do anything wrong." Tony whispered softly behind him, Loki sighed and let his eyes slip shut.

He has spent so much time hating Thor and sadly he was beginning to realize how much Thor really cared about him.

"I should not have kept you from him." Loki replied finally his head hanging low, Tony smiled slightly behind him kissing him behind the ear.

"He'll get over it." Tony replied and Loki reluctantly nodded.

"I suppose he will." He said and turned in Tony's arms to look him in the eyes before leaning into him, Tony pet his soft hair gently.

"I didn't realize you were such a slut."

OOO

Clint Barton had just bit into the best double cheeseburger he had likely ever had, he hummed in appreciation as he chewed letting his eyes close in delight.

"Hawkeye, hello!" Thor announced as he entered the Tower Kitchen.

Clint squinted open one eye and groaned in annoyance, he just wanted to enjoy his hamburger in silence.

"Thor." He mumbled around his mouth full.

Thor sad across from him clearing his throat awkwardly, Clint decided he must want his attention for some reason, he opened his eyes and Thor pushed his hair behind his ears.

"Clint Barton, have I ever told you that I love your eyes." Thor boomed a little too loudly and smiled, Clint furrowed his brows in confusion and glanced about the kitchen looking for Natasha this seemed like the perfect prank she would set up against him.

"Umm… no." he replied once he swallowed enough to speak then took another bite.

"Well I do, they are this very rare gray/blue color. They remind me of a Hawks eyes." He replied feeling quite proud of himself and his complementing skills.

"My name is Hawkeye." He replied a little short-tempered at him wondering why exactly Thor was acting this way.

Thor laughed brightly and folded his hands over the table.

"Clint, would you like to see a motion picture show with me?" Thor asked and Clint rose one brow.

"You mean a movie?" He said harshly.

"Ah yes, a movie." Thor said and nodded, he would feel a little guilty about going out on a date with Clint except he had told Jane in advance and explained the situation, Thor didn't quite understand why she was so accepting of the prospect and why she had laughed so hard.

"No." Clint said back and took another too big bite of his hamburger, Thor frowned animatedly and crossed his arms.

Clint got up and grabbed his plate making a bee-line out of there and to his nest, this business with Thor was getting a little odd.

"Loki got Anthony to fall in love. It cannot be that hard." Thor grumbled to himself and scratched his chin in thought. What else could he do?

OOO

All remnants of Thor's previous threats were forgotten the second Loki threw Tony those mischievous looks. That had ended up with them in bed Loki's hands running through Tony's hair as Tony suckled a nipple in his mouth.

Loki moaned loudly and was really glad he had gotten Tony to get over his fear of his overbearing brother, his ply to get Thor on an experimental date had actually gotten him so distracted he barely had time to cock-block.

Loki wrapped his hand around the nape of Tony's neck pulling him closer, this time they had gone to Tony's apartment instead of Loki's that seemed like a safer idea, since his security was so much better.

Tony trailed kisses back up Loki's torso and took his mouth again, Loki hummed appreciatively against him and his hands ran down Tony's bare back.

Tony rolled his hips into Loki against his pants and they were both wishing the pants could come off.

Tony plundered Loki's mouth hungrily with his tongue as cool devilish hands trailed over his tanned skin.

Tony pulled back for breath and ran his hand down Loki's slim side grabbing as he went.

"I wonder what the all-father thinks of this." Tony gasped sarcastically, Loki rolled his eyes in exasperation, he would likely have them both burned at the stake.

"I imagine he is very angry with me." Loki gasped as Tony unabashedly ran his hand down from his side till it met his upper thigh.

"I cant imagine why." Tony quipped and Loki chuckled lightly.

"I could see it now, you and I on trial then hung by our feet and set aflame." Loki breathed out his head dropping beautifully on the pillow as he arched himself into Tony's ready hands.

Tony wasn't sure why that made him laugh but it did, perhaps because it really didn't seem like it would be that far fetched of an idea.

"What do you want me to do to you?" Tony gasped and licked his dry lips, Loki chuckled deeply and it was probably one of the most erotic sounds that had ever met Tony's ears.

Loki tilted his head until his lips rested next to Tony's ear.

"Everything." He whispered seductively and arousal pulsed through Tony's body.

Tony reached down further and pulled Loki's knee up until it bent at his side.

Loki chuckled again because he knew though he had given Tony permission to do whatever he liked with him, he was still completely in control.

"You said it, remember that." Tony gasped and tilted down to cover Loki's mischievous little mouth, receiving a delighted moan.

'Sorry for the interruption, sir.' Jarvis declared in the room, Tony groaned and pulled away.

"I'm busy Jarvis." Tony replied angrily before tilting down and continuing to attack Loki's mouth against an amused snicker.

'Too busy for Director Fury, sir?" Jarvis replied Tony sighed heavily and pulled away from Loki giving him an apologetic smile.

"Its alright, I understand." Loki replied and pushed up to kiss him gently on the cheek. "But don't think I wont punish you for leaving me." He added in a harsh whisper biting his ear hard enough to leave a red mark, Tony groaned because that only caused more arousal.

"I would never think different." Tony said back kissing him one more time before pulling away, taking a few more moments to stare down at Loki's perfectly bite marked skin.

Shaking his head in amazement Tony turned to leave the room, leaving a shirtless aroused god of mischief alone in bed. Sometimes he really hated his life.

Loki laid back in the bed resting his head on one arm using the other to check his phone for any text messages.

Loki bro! we need to hang out again! –Matt

Hey Loki dude. What's going on? Did you bag Iron Man? –Matt

Bro! answer your phone! –Matt

Your bagging him now aren't you? –Matt

Are you really going to keep ignoring me? –Matt

Yeah you must be bagging Iron Man. You slut! –Matt

K bye! –Matt

For your information Mathew, I was actually about to take Anthony into my bed. at least until Director Fury came and took him from me. –Loki

Loki set his phone down and decided to sit up and put a shirt on, it was a bad idea to try this during the day honestly and If anyone saw the love bites all down his chest questions wouldn't be far behind.

You mean Director Cock-Block? Btw you could always bring him out to my place take a vacay or something? -Matt

Loki read this text as he slipped his boots on and considered the option, maybe that would be a good idea after all.

I'll consider the offer -Loki

Loki snuck out of the apartment and headed back to his room hoping he wouldn't run into Thor on his way.

OOO

Clint stepped out of the shower buck naked while drying his hair with a towel and made his way into his bedroom.

"Jesus. Get out!" he yelled in shock covering vital areas with his towel, Thor turned horrified that he had been caught putting a rose on Clint's bed. his 'Crushes' bed well experimental crush.

Thor literally fled the apartment and Clint stared down at the rose extremely perturbed.

He was mostly surprised at the fact Thor had come in without him hearing him or at least seeing him before strolling out in nothing but his skin.

"What are you screaming about?" Natasha asked as he stepped into the room, Clint with a towel wrapped around his waist staring at a rose like it was a bomb.

"Why?" Clint asked mostly to himself and looked like the day he had woken up from the coma Loki had him in, what was with that family and the never ending need to torment him?

"What is that?" Tasha asked and pointed.

"Thor." He replied quietly still staring, Natasha approached the abandoned flower and picked it up.

"For my Hawk, you are the air beneath my wings. -Thor." Natasha read out the note and awed at it before falling into a fit of laughter.

"Its not funny!" Clint screamed out angrily grabbing the rose from her and flung it around until the peddles fell off and it was pretty much obliterated.

"Awe poor Thor, you just crushed his heart!" Natasha said between laughs, Clint was not finding this amusing in the least.

Clint turned and stormed to his closet to get some cloths.

OOO

Thor was wringing his hands as he made his way to the kitchen, he knew Clint would likely be in there this time of day.

He bothered with fixing his hair today and putting on some cologne, if he couldn't even get Barton to go out with him how was he supposed to prove Loki wrong?

Thor entered the kitchen and Clint was there of course making a sandwich, Thor cleared his throat and put his shoulders back. Here is his big chance.

"Mr. Barton." Thor greeted, Clint rolled his eyes and turned to him leaning casually against the cabinet doors with a knife covered in mayo in one hand.

"What?" he replied harshly, Thor swallowed and found it in himself to finally ask his question.

"Would you like to have dinner with me?" Thor blurted out, better to just get it out there.

Clint clinched his jaw and gripped the handle of the knife, he strode across the room holding the knife at Thor's throat the other hand holding him in place.

"Ask me out again Thor and I will castrate you." Clint gritted out just then Loki turned the corner and saw the scene, Clint inches away from Thor's face, Thor's eyes wide in surprise and Loki thought for half a second that perhaps Clint had actually bit the bait.

Loki rose his hands in surrender when they both turned to stare at him.

"Don't let me interrupt." Loki taunted and turned the corner leaving the room.

Clint growled angrily and threw the knife, it stuck in the wall where Loki had just been standing.

OOO

Natasha was still giggling as Clint paced the room after he had told her what transpired with him and Thor this morning.

"We have to tell them about us so these things don't happen." Clint demanded still frazzled from earlier, Tasha could only shake her head at him as she sat on the bed legs crossed and hands resting over her knees.

"Clint, relax. I'm sure there is some kind of explanation for this. Besides I'm not surprised he wants you. Who wouldn't?" she replied and winked flirtingly.

That caught Clint's attention, he smiled sideways at his girlfriend before approaching her and leaning down to kiss her softly. Showing a side of himself Natasha had only ever seen.

He pulled back as she set soft hands on his upper arms for support.

"It'll be alright." She said softly and Clint nodded before turning to sit next to her.

"I'd feel better if I could see an arrow sticking out of his head and Loki's." he replied, she smiled knowing him well enough to know he would never do it, no matter how much he wanted too. He was the good one out of the two, he kept her on track.

"I know you would." She replied and kissed him on the cheek.

OOO

"I'm sorry about earlier." Tony said the second Loki stepped foot into the lab, Tony slightly taken aback to see him with a goofy smile on his face.

"You wont believe what I just saw." Loki said instead leaning over the counter to kiss Tony on the lips, Bruce sitting quietly in the corner averting his gaze while they smooched.

"What did you see?" Tony cooed eyeing how handsome Loki looked today, Loki sauntered around the counter to lean against it next to Tony.

"Clint and Thor looking quite comfortable in the kitchen." He replied, Tony furrowed his brows curiously.

"Really?" Loki nodded and ran two fingers down Tony's chest all the while giving him hungry eyes.

"Mhmm.. I believe Thor has caught the bird." Loki cooed back flirtatiously.

Tony chuckled in reply and wished it was nightfall already the way Loki was undressing him with his eyes.

"Get a room, jeez." Bruce grumbled from his corner, Tony and Loki turning to look at him.

Tony frowned, Bruce had been telling him about the fact Matt wont answer his calls or texts for no apparent reason. Loki frowned and crossed his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked after a moment, Bruce shrugged and hid behind his glasses and his work.

Loki turned to Tony and Tony shrugged.

"Will I see you tonight?" Loki cooed and Tony nodded immediately.

"Whether you want to or not." He replied kissing him once more before Loki made his way out.

OOO

Thor was waiting for Loki when he came back sitting on the couch with his arms crossed, he had nearly gotten precious parts cut off by trying to fulfill his brothers dare.

"Thor?" Loki questioned as he made his way into the room.

"Loki." He replied and looked rather down just now.

"Not out with Agent Barton?" Loki taunted and Thor frowned.

"You won the bet Loki, I cannot get him to fall in love with me." He replied, Loki shook his head in amusement.

"He's simply not the one for you, unfortunately you picked the most homophobic avenger to aim your affections toward." He said back and made his way to the kitchen, Thor sighed heavily.

"Indeed. I shall not object to you and Tony however I will object of he defiles you. I will not stand for it Loki." Thor replied and Loki shrugged, he had been getting away with murder for most of his life, literally, it wouldn't be hard to get away with sex.

"Thank you." Loki replied and he meant it.

For Thor to put aside his prejudices like this it was a huge eye opener, Loki knew Thor cared more about him than anything he ever did.

Loki approached him from behind and hugged his neck, Thor was pleasantly surprised but touched his arm with his hand anyways.

"Of course, I love you Loki." Thor replied as Loki pulled away.

"I know." Loki whispered back kissing atop of his blonde head before slinking away into his bedroom not caring that Thor had been left in the living room, he could stay as long as he wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More Bratt and FrostIron in the next part


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets a kick in the ass by Loki, Matt needs Bruce.
> 
> Tony's there for his Bestie and Loki's there for his.

Loki laid back on his back and wondered at how Tony would come to see him if Thor was busy sulking in the living room. He shrugged to himself, it couldn't hurt to leave Tony waiting more.

Loki rolled over on his side to get comfortable and sighed happily, he heard something in the living room it sounded like muffled voices then his door opened quietly.

Loki slid his eyes open and saw the silhouette of Tony in his doorway the lights where on in the other room casting a shadow over Loki as Tony stood looking.

"I can at least say goodnight." Tony said gesturing behind him trying to hint that Thor had kept him from doing what he had come to do.

"With a bottle of wine, Tony?" Loki cooed jokingly at the fact Tony was indeed holding a bottle of wine in one hand and two glasses in the other, he was also in his silk pajamas and robe.

"Of course, it helps you sleep." He replied and winked, knowing Thor was ease dropping from the other room.

Tony entered his bedroom and attempted to close the door.

"Door opened!" Thor called out from the other room, Loki rolled his eyes but Tony left it cracked anyways.

"Yes mother." Loki replied and Tony snickered, Thor didn't seem to be too upset at the pun.

Tony sat on the edge of the bed and set the wine bottle and glasses on the nightstand next to Loki then leant down to kiss him softly.

"Goodnight, Loki." He whispered softly.

"Good night, Tony." Loki replied and smiled softly. Tony brushed his thumb across Loki's cheek gently before he pulled away.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Tony whispered and Loki nodded.

Tony pulled the door shut as Loki was left in the darkness, he heard muffled voices again then the last door open and close, Tony was gone.

Loki rested against the pillows and pulled his phone out.

I'd like to take you up on that offer. –Loki

Loki sent the text referring to when Matt had offered his apartment to Tony and him for a little break from the Tower.

Okay –Matt

Loki glanced at the message it was so short he found it kind of strange, Mathew was never one to send one-word text messages.

Are you alright? –Loki

Loki waited up for him to text him back but had fallen asleep, when he woke up he still hadn't had a message sent back. He was more than a little worried.

OOO

Bruce was currently sitting at his desk looking at his computer, he had literally not said a thing all day.

Tony knew something was wrong and considered it was likely the fact Matt hadn't been answering any of his texts or calls.

Tony sighed sadly, he was mad at Matt for treating his best friend this way, he hadn't heard from him in over three days and Bruce wouldn't share with him what had happened between them to cause such an abrupt disconnection.

Tony understood why Bruce seemed so down about it too, Matt had been the first person Bruce had let into his life in the past five or more years.

Tony aside and that was still different, Tony and he are best friends.

Tony glanced at Bruce again as Bruce got his cell phone out once again to check for any new messages.

Loki entered the lab a few moments later and walked right passed Tony and straight to Bruce.

"What happened with Mathew? What did you do?" Loki hissed and Tony's brows shot up, Bruce glanced up at him and threw his hands up in surrender.

"I haven't heard from him in three days, I didn't do anything." He replied defensively and Loki's shoulders dropped a little bit, had he really been so distracted with Tony and his own problems he had missed the fact his best friend was suffering?

"There must have been something." He replied and Bruce shrugged.

"If you figure it out I'd like to know, he wont answer my calls or texts I don't know what is wrong." Bruce replied and covered his face in his hands.

Tony made his way over and set a hand on Loki's shoulder and pulled him away gently.

"Relax Bruce didn't do anything." Tony said softly trying not to piss Loki off but defend his best friend at the same time.

Loki crossed his arms over his chest but let Bruce alone, he had figured out that much with how broken Bruce was looking.

Loki pulled his phone out and text Matt again.

Mathew are you okay? I am worried sick. –Loki

Loki hit send and sighed rubbing his forehead with the back of his hand, he really was worried sick. Tony pat him on the shoulder for some comfort.

I'm fine. –Matt

Loki immediately pulled his phone back out to read the message, he shook his head knowing this was not the whole truth.

What happened? You don't like Bruce anymore? –Loki

Loki waited a few moments watching his phone closely as Tony tried his best to comfort Bruce whom was grieving and trying to figure out what it was that caused Matt to run away.

I did something incredibly stupid, I can't talk to Bruce anymore. It would crush him –Matt

Loki frowned heavily and stepped away from Bruce and Tony to get some privacy, they followed him with their eyes curious.

I cannot help you if you don't tell me what is going on. –Loki

Okay. Okay –Matt

Jeremy came to see me at work the night after Bruce stayed over, he told me he wanted me back I shouldn't have believed him. Please don't tell Bruce. –Matt

Loki sighed in exasperation he didn't know what that was supposed to mean anyway, he knew Jeremy was an ex of Matt's but he didn't know what that had to do with Bruce.

I don't understand? –Loki

I did something really stupid. –Matt

What did you do? –Loki

I went over to his house okay, we did some stuff but then he kicked me out on the street I cant see Bruce I just cant. –Matt

Loki frowned heavily and rubbed his face in his hands, how had he missed this? Loki glanced over his shoulder at Bruce who was currently sitting with his face buried in his hands worried sick thinking Matt may have died or something else equally terrible.

He is worried sick about you Matt, stop being a little slut and call him –Loki

Sometimes tough love does the trick, Loki hesitated a moment until his phone buzzed.

Its better if he thinks I'm dead. –Matt

Loki rolled his eyes, Mathew was always one for theatrics but really how is Loki one to judge someone's flamboyance?

That isn't true, if you care about him at all. You'll tell him the truth. –Loki

Loki sent it back and knew he likely wouldn't get a reply, he more likely than not just made Matt hate him.

He will Hulk out and tear up New York and it will be my fault. –Matt

If that's what you think, you don't know him very well at all. –Loki

Loki made his way over to Bruce's desk, Bruce glanced up at him and wrung his hands in anticipation.

"Go to see him at work, sometimes Mathew simply does not know what's best for him." Loki said and Bruce took his glasses off slowly.

"He's okay?" Bruce asked and Loki nodded.

"If he sees you he will be." He replied and Bruce nodded glancing at Tony.

"I'll take you." Tony offered before he was even asked.

"Thanks." Bruce replied and stood up slipping out of his lab coat and made his way to the door.

Loki followed, he wasn't about to miss out on this.

OOO

They pulled up to Starbucks in Tony's car and parked, Bruce sat there and stared at the building for a few moments.

He wondered if perhaps this was being a little brash, maybe he should give Matt some space; However, just when he was about to back out Tony butt in.

"No backing out Banner." Tony quipped and glanced at him in the back seat looking at him through his aviator sunglasses.

Bruce nodded with a sigh and got out of the car making his way to the entrance door glancing back at his friends who urged him on with their hands.

Bruce straightened his shirt then made his way into the store, he saw Matt the second he walked in.

He was behind the counter cleaning something meticulously with a frown, moist eyes and hair hiding his face, he was nothing like the shining image he used to exude across the room when Bruce had first seen him.

Bruce made his way over and Matt hadn't even noticed him until he was standing there at the counter.

Matt turned to look up at him but couldn't quite meet his eyes.

"Hey." He said noncommittally stopping with his cleaning to give Bruce his attention.

"You look terrible." Bruce said and half smiled at him, Matt couldn't help but smile a sad little smile and nod.

"Yeah." He breathed back and glanced at the floor.

"What's going on?" he replied and Matt took in a deep breath wiping his eyes with the back of his hand.

"I really don't want to talk about it." Matt said back and sniffled, Bruce's brows furrowed and he reached across the counter to set his hand on top of his.

"Let me be there for you. Its what I do best." Bruce replied softly and Matt hesitated a long moment before he finally nodded.

Matt pulled away and glanced at someone else behind the counter.

"I'm taking a thirty." He announced and made his way around the counter, the other employee waving their approval distractedly.

Bruce met him at the end of the counter and immediately pulled him into a hug, Matt buried his face in his chest and relished in the feel of being comforted so purely.

Until his guilt kicked in and he pulled away pushing Bruce back gently.

"Can we talk outside?" he asked shyly and glanced at his boss, Bruce nodded and made his way outside Matt following behind him like a lost puppy.

Once outside Matt buried his hands in his pockets and left his head hanging low.

"You want to tell me about it?" Bruce asked gently keeping his distance so he didn't pressure him into anything.

Matt hesitated a long moment before he glanced up to meet the pure and concerned face of Bruce.

"You'll hate me." He mumbled and wiped his eyes again his lips trembling as he tried to hold back tears.

"Just tell me. Let me help you." Bruce replied and gripped him by the elbows.

"Its really hard to say." He replied and Bruce stepped a little closer.

"You can tell me." He said softly, Matt sniffled one more time before he continued on with his tale.

"The night you stayed over and we spent the morning together, later that night one of my exes came here to see me." Matt replied and glanced up to check the face of Bruce, Bruce urged him to continue. "Well, he said a lot of things and convinced me to go home with him. I thought he loved me and wanted me back but he just wanted.." he stuttered and covered his face in his hands.

Matt hesitated a few more moments before he continued.

"He made me do things with him, he said he would hit me like he used to if I didn't, I thought of you the whole time, how much I had hurt you. How badly I betrayed… I just wanted to be with you. After that he kicked me out, I was so ashamed I didn't want to call you. I didn't want to hurt you." he finally finished through his tears and shivered, Bruce didn't reply simply wrapped him up in his arms and held him tightly, more tears wracked through his thin frame.

Had Bruce not had so much practice keeping the Hulk in check he would have Hulked out and taught whatever ass hole it was that forced themselves on him a lesson. Bruce would find this person and kick his ass if not kill him.

"I-I'm so sorry, I didn't want to hurt you. I never wanted to hurt you." Matt stammered against Bruce's chest and Bruce simply held on tighter.

"You did nothing wrong, but I'm going to kill whoever this ex was that hurt you." Bruce replied and couldn't help the tears that ghosted in his own eyes.

"I'm no good for you. You need to find someone else." Matt replied and Bruce immediately shook his head.

"I don't want anyone else." He replied and kissed him gently on the top of his head and spent the next few moments simply holding him outside of Starbucks as people passed by like a blur.

Loki frowned heavily as he watched from the car, ready to hike up his own sleeves and give this Jeremy person a piece of his mind. Or fist.

Loki went to grab the doorknob and talk to Matt, Tony set a hand on his arm to stop him.

"Let them have their moment, then we'll both have our chance." Tony said and pat his knee, Loki took in a calming breath and nodded.

Matt pulled away after a while and wiped his eyes again, the long sleeve of his shirt fell back to reveal fresh cuts on his wrist where only scars had been previously.

Bruce saw it almost immediately and grabbed him by the wrist gingerly.

Matt pulled away and pulled his sleeve down ashamed.

"Don't." Bruce said softly and stepped closer catching him by the biceps on either side gently. "Don't run away."

Matt nodded softly and stepped closer burying himself in Bruce's chest again.

"I wont, I don't want to run from you." He replied against his shirt and he really didn't but it was something he was used to doing, once people got passed his fun-loving display he was always filled with fear.

He had always been afraid they would leave him once they knew too much, once they realized he really wasn't as perfect as he seemed. Matt had chosen a long time ago he would never let someone make him sad again but sometimes it was just a little too hard to do.

Bruce pulled him back and cupped his face in his hands.

"Are you going to be alright?" he asked softly, Matt took in a deep breath and let it out.

"I'll be alright." He replied and nodded.

"Do you want to stay with me a few days?" he asked and Matt gave him a look of surprise, he didn't think Bruce was ready for something like that the way he had said everything was moving too fast.

Matt hesitated before he nodded.

"Yes, if that's alright?" he finally replied and really that's all he wanted, he wanted to be safe and with someone that truly cares that he is.

"Of course it is." He replied and Matt sighed heavily leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek, he smiled brightly and Bruce would have given anything to never see him so uncharacteristically sad again.

"Thank you." he whispered back and Bruce brushed his cheek with his thumb gently.

OOO

Matt took the rest of the day off and had Tony take them to his apartment to grab some cloths, it was small and on the other side of town from the Tower, just big enough for someone that works at Starbucks to afford.

Though it was modern and stylish despite its size and the neighborhood.

"Thanks for the ride." Matt said as he made his way inside his apartment glancing back at Tony whom was following him.

"Sure." He quipped back with a shrug trying not to pry into what he and Bruce had been talking about, however he would have to tease Bruce later about the fact Matt would be staying with him at the tower.

Matt went to his bedroom and Bruce followed, Loki and Tony waited for them in the living room.

"So, do you know what happened?" Tony asked quietly as he glanced at the lava lamp in the living room. Loki sighed and shrugged.

"Yes, but I don't believe he would appreciate me sharing that information." He replied and put his hands in his pockets looking over the apartment, he snickered when he found a picture of him and Matt that had been taken at Starbucks, it was from Employee appreciation day. Matt had insisted that he take a picture with him.

"Cute." Tony quipped teasingly as he looked at it over his shoulder, Matt had Loki pulled under his arm, Loki scowling and bent over some due to the height difference.

"Yes, charming." Loki replied with a scoff. He had thrown his copy away, it made him look so inelegant.

Tony snaked an arm around his waist simply to have it there and Loki smiled over his shoulder at him.

OOO

Matt threw a couple of his favorite shirts into his suitcase and a few other things he needed like his toothbrush and some jeans. Not to mention his Starbucks uniform.

Bruce stood next to him quietly with his hands in his pockets, he glanced around the room and expected it to be a little messy knowing Mathew and how free spirited he is but instead it was kept extremely clean. Like a lab, he mused to himself.

Bruce noted the fact Mathew just packed some contact supplies and glasses, he hadn't realized he needed glasses too.

Matt finished with a pair of shoes and zipped up his suitcase.

"Felis Catus!" Matt suddenly called out and whistled, Bruce turned to him slightly confused.

Matt bent down and looked under the bed to no avail then turned to the closet and pulled it open.

"Come here girl." Called out again not finding her in the closet.

"Did you just call your cat Felis Catus?" Bruce asked and found that incredibly endearing, Matt blushed slightly and yes he was kind of a science nerd.

"Yeah." He replied and shrugged, it was nice to know someone that was smart enough to know what that meant.

"I didn't know you had a cat?" Bruce replied and glanced around the room looking for her.

"Yeah, is it okay of she comes too? If not its okay I can get my neighbor to watch her." He replied and Bruce waved it off.

"No that's okay, she can come." He replied and smiled, he figured he should probably ask Tony first since the tower was practically his house, however Tony had spent so much time trying to get everyone to accept it as home, he could use that as an excuse.

"Okay, thanks." He replied and kept looking, just then a small kitten made her way into the room, she was tan with a black face, ears, paws and tail.

"I think I found her." Bruce said as he looked down at the kitten, she meowed at him and brushed against his leg.

"There she is." Matt replied and leant down to pick her up.

"You have everything?" Bruce asked and picked up Matt's luggage like a good boyfriend should.

"I do now." He replied and smiled back as he nuzzled Felis Catus then made his way to the living room where Loki and Tony were waiting.

"Alright, lets go." Matt said and made his way out Bruce following him.

"Is that a cat?" Tony asked and pointed at it, Bruce glanced back and shrugged apologetically. Tony rolled his eyes, he really didn't have much use for pets.

OOO

Matt got settled into Bruce's apartment in the tower receiving a few weird looks from some of the avengers, they had seen him a few times when he had been with Loki but had never seen him with Bruce aside from Natasha and Clint, however there had been some rumors going around that their favorite scientist had a secret crush, Bruce avoided eye contact timidly.

Matt set Felis down in the living room and she immediately took off to play, Bruce setting his suitcase down on the couch.

"Nice place." Matt said as he glanced out of the window at the city beneath them.

"Thanks to Tony."

"Yeah." Matt replied and hugged himself with his back turned to Bruce.

"You alright?" Bruce asked and stood behind him.

"Yeah, I'm okay." He replied and sighed heavily dropping his face into his palm.

Bruce hesitated before he stepped closer and wrapped him up in his arms.

"Don't cut yourself anymore." Bruce said against him and Matt nodded immediately.

"I already stopped, three years down the drain. I have to start over." He replied and Bruce could sense the heaviness in his heart.

"I know the feeling." He said back and he knew what he was going through, at least when Matt broke down he didn't tear down entire city's in a fit of rage. Matt laughed lightly and nodded.

"I suppose you do."

OOO

Tony was busy in the lab working on Natasha's pistols like he said he would, Loki leaning on the counter next to him watching in adoration. Tony glanced over at him.

"Don't you have anything better to do?" he asked and Loki rose a brow.

"Well, I'll just leave then." He replied offended, Tony caught him by the arm and pulled him closer.

"I'm kidding." He replied and Loki smiled up at him.

"Me too." He breathed back and licked his lips, he really just wanted them to run away together forever, or for at least a week so they could get away from all of this nonsense. Away from Thor and Director Fury and the worlds almost eminent elimination.

"When all of this is over, what will you do then?" Loki asked and rested his head on his palm as he leant over the counter, Tony smirked.

"You of course." He replied with a wink, Loki chuckled.

"That aside, where will you go? Who will you be with?" Loki replied and realized that they hadn't really talked about this till now.

"Hopefully be with you, honestly I haven't really thought about it." He replied and shrugged, Tony wasn't exactly a planner.

Loki nodded a little sadly and pulled away turning to look out of the window and folded his hands behind his back.

"In that case I assume I'll go home with Thor and live in Asgard once again." He replied and the idea of that made Tony's stomach sink.

"Where is this coming from Loki?" he asked and set his tools down.

Loki's head dropped and he assumed it had come up from Matt's experience, was Tony going to be his Jeremy or his Bruce.

Not receiving an answer Tony walked up behind him and hugged him.

"This isn't just a fling if that's what your thinking. I hear Greece is beautiful this time of year." Tony replied and kissed him on his neck, Loki smiled.

He couldn't think of something else he would rather do than go to Greece with Tony and leave this entire situation behind, at least until the next earth threat comes along.

"Mathew asked me if I could check on his apartment from time to time, he said we could both stay the night there. If we wanted." Loki replied and a mischievous smirk spread across his face, Tony chuckled behind him.

"I like the sound of that."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah shot this bitch all to hell, poor Matt, why am i such an asshole to nice characters?


	17. Cafe  Steamer...SMUT WUT?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Tony get some time alone.
> 
> Thor would object if he knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watch out for extremely explicit FrostIron smut in this chapter, seriously i even cringe at a certain point and i wrote this bitch!  
> So proceed with caution.

"I can take the couch if you want?" Bruce offered and Matt gave him a slight look of surprise, Bruce being the ever-present gentleman wasn't going to expect them to share a bed this early in the relationship. Especially with everything Matt had been through the last few days.

"That's okay, I'll take the couch. You've already done enough." Matt replied and gave him a small smile then sat down on the sofa.

Bruce frowned inwardly but went to his room to retrieve some blankets and a pillow for him to use.

Matt dug in his suitcase for some night cloths while Bruce was gone then snuck into the bathroom to change into his Hulk pajamas and a grey T-shirt, he really hadn't thought about it when he packed that he shouldn't wear them while staying at Bruce's.

They might give him the wrong idea or the right one.

Matt emerged changed into his pajamas carrying his other cloths out with him to find Bruce straightening the bed and fluffing his pillow.

"Thanks." Matt said softly, Bruce turned a little surprised he hadn't heard him walk up behind him.

"Sure," Bruce shrugged and Matt found it incredibly adorable the way his hair was in disarray and he was wearing his plaid pajamas and a long sleeve shirt with the sleeves pushed up.

Matt smiled at him and really wanted to hug him until morning.

"Guess this is goodnight then?" Bruce added after a few moments of Matt silently taking in his appearance.

Bruce timidly straightened his hair and Matt fought a frown, he rather liked it ruffled up.

"I guess so, goodnight." Matt finally replied and sheepishly glanced at his feet, Bruce hesitated before he stepped forward and pulled him into a hug kissing him gently on his head.

Matt didn't miss the fact that he took a brief moment to feel his Hulk pajamas with his fingertips, Matt knew he had noticed them and blushed.

Bruce pulled away making Matt miss his warmth instantly.

"See you in the morning." Bruce replied and Matt simply nodded then turned to the couch and crawled in, Felus Catus soon joining him and laying at his feet.

Bruce turned and went to his room glancing behind him once more at Matt whom had finally closed his eyes and scooted deeper into the plush sofa.

Bruce sighed and climbed into his own empty bed and laid on his side, leaving the door open so he wouldn't feel completely alone.

Bruce had been laying for a few moments and had nearly drifted off to sleep when he felt the bed dip behind him, Bruce turned on his back to look up at Matt whom was making himself comfortable in his bed.

"Felus took over the couch." He whispered his excuse avoiding eye contact, Bruce gave him a crooked smile.

"Did she?" he replied flirtingly, Matt smiled guiltily and shrugged.

Bruce rolled over to face him hesitantly wrapping an arm around his waist, Matt shuffled closer and nudged his head beneath Bruce's chin.

"Nice pajamas by the way." Bruce added a moment later Matt giggled against him and snaked his hand down Bruce's chest and around to his back.

Bruce was pleasantly surprised when he was kissed tenderly across his neck and collarbone.

"Matt." Bruce whispered tenderly causing him to pull away and look into his eyes.

"Hush." He breathed a reply and leant forward to kiss him properly for the first time since their reconciliation pulling Bruce tighter against him.

Bruce brushed his fingers through Matt's hair tenderly and allowed the smaller man to push him onto his back, Matt deepened the kiss and ran his hands through Bruce's thick brown hair making sure it was nice and messy just the way he likes it.

Bruce let out a pleased groan when Matt pressed his tongue forward, Bruce wrapping an arm around his waist.

"You're the one I wanted to do this with." Matt whispered down at him when he broke the kiss, moving his hand under Bruce's shirt relishing in the feel of his soft yet masculine skin.

"Don't you think you need more time?" Bruce whispered Matt grinned down at him before moving down his body with feather light kisses, Bruce had been in this situation before with Matt and wasn't completely surprised when Matt snuck his fingertips in the hem of his pants and began to pull them down.

"Stop." Bruce gasped out and Matt looked up at him a little surprised and actually a little hurt.

"Why?" he whispered back, Bruce leant up and wrapped him up in his arms pulling him down to lay half on top of him.

"I just want to hold you." he replied and Matt smiled down at him softly leaning down slightly to kiss him.

"Alright." He whispered back and couldn't remember when the last time was that he had simply been held.

However, Bruce did allow him to kiss him as much as he wanted too. Which had been a lot.

OOO

Loki walked passed where Thor was sitting in his living room and made his way out to the Lab, Thor barely getting a 'Morning Loki," out before his brother was gone, Thor shrugged and turned back to the television.

Loki spun the keys on the key wring around his finger as he made his deliberate march towards the lab, grinning all the way.

Loki swiped his Avengers ID and the lab door swished open.

Tony was busy working on his computer like Loki expected him to be when he walked up next to him and kissed him on his cheek. Noting that Bruce wasn't in the lab yet, he assumed Mathew was keeping him a little busier than usual.

"Good morning." Tony quipped distractedly kissing him quickly then turning back to his work.

Loki dropped the keys on Tony's desk and Tony turned to eye them curiously, Loki bit his bottom lip and leant against the counter giving Tony hungry eyes.

Tony turned from the keys to look at Loki whom was grinning though his bottom lip was clinched between his teeth.

"What are those?" Tony asked picking them up.

"Mathews keys, he asked if I could check his apartment tonight." He replied and Tony rose a brow at him.

"Alone?" Tony replied flirtingly, Loki chuckled running his finger down Tony's chest.

"What do you think?" he cooed back, Tony grinned and turned into him as Loki's fingers rested on his arc reactor.

"It seems like a dangerous neighborhood, I think I should come with you." Loki chuckled running his hand down Tony's arm to the keys in his hand taking them gracefully.

"Eight O'clock, don't be late." He whispered back and Tony grinned leaning in to kiss him, Loki kissed him back softly pulling away too soon then smirked when Tony attempted to follow him but he stopped so he wouldn't seem too desperate.

Loki turned and sauntered out of the lab intentionally not looking back.

"Damn." Tony whispered to himself shaking his head, you can take the god out of the mischief but you cant take the mischief out of the god.

OOO

Matt wrapped a towel around his waist after his shower and stepped out, picking up another towel to dry his hair, Bruce standing by the sink brushing his teeth.

Bruce attempted to keep himself from looking at Matt through the mirror, Matt smiled at his back wryly knowing he had failed.

Bruce washed his mouth out and put his tooth brush back in its holder, Matt draped his towel over his shoulders and massaged Bruce's arms tenderly from behind kissing him on the back of his neck.

"Do you have to go to the lab today?" Matt asked quietly behind him, Bruce shrugged.

Matt had already made him go in an hour and a half later than usual and now wanted him to not go in at all.

Bruce considered it and thought he should go on working like normal or SHEILD will show up and demand that Matt leaves because he is being too much of a distraction or security risk.

Bruce turned in his arms to face him taking in the fact Matt's hair was naturally wavy, he probably straightens it or at least blow dries it.

"I really should, Director Fury might put his foot down about you staying here if my work becomes non existent." He replied playfully, Matt smiled wryly at him pressing his lower body against Bruce's trying to at least keep from getting Bruce's shirt wet.

"We couldn't have that." He replied and kissed him softy, Bruce returned the affection laying his hands on Matt's towel covered hips.

"Nope." He quipped back, Matt smiled.

"I'll stay here then and watch TV." He replied with a pout, Bruce sighed feeling a little guilty for leaving him behind.

"I'm sorry." Bruce replied glancing at the floor giving Matt's hip an affectionate squeeze, Matt giggled.

"I'll see you tonight." He whispered and kissed him once more, pulling away so he could go into the other room and get dressed.

Bruce sighed, he would rather stay here today.

OOO

Loki was halfway back to his own apartment when his phone beeped, he pulled it out and read the text while walking, he was getting better at this.

Come to Bruce's –Matt

On my way, everything okay? –Loki

There was no reply so Loki buried his phone in his pocket and quickened his steps, Matt could be in trouble, maybe he was sad again. Maybe Bruce had done something last night that made him feel uncomfortable.

Loki turned the corner and knocked on the door hard three times, there was no reply.

"Open this door, Banner." Loki hissed and knocked again to no answer once more, Loki puffed his chest out and barged in finding no one, he closed the door behind him.

"Matthew? Bruce?" he called out to no reply and hesitantly turned the corner into Bruce's bedroom he was taken by surprise when he got socked in the face by something big and soft.

Loki stared at Matt wide-eyed as Matt burst out in laughter with two huge green fists on his hands, Loki touched his own face utterly offended.

Matt laughed louder, he couldn't help but pack his Hulk Hands with him when staying with the Hulk himself.

"What? Don't look so distraught Loki." He teased Loki finally getting his wits back in check after being blindsided he rose his hands in defense as Matt attacked him again while laughing, Loki pushed him out of the way and ran to the bed grabbing a pillow for defense smacking Matt good across his face.

Matt got the chance to look offended as Loki laughed heartily at him while pointing, up until Matt attacked him again as Loki defended himself with the pillow.

Loki lobbed the pillow at his face and while Matt was busy guarding his face Loki tackled him and sent him hurling onto the bed then presumed to laugh down at him victoriously as he tickled him senseless.

Matt giggled and squirmed kicking aimlessly trying to gain back his ground, Loki had missed this, being with his best friend and now that barrier was gone he appreciated Matt and hated that he had been hurt.

Being able to get Mathew to laugh like this was well worth it, Loki hadn't been able to laugh like this in a long time either. Not since his childhood before all the elements of his life had been revealed now that Loki thinks about it being caught by the Avengers had likely been the best thing that had ever happened to him, although he would never admit it to his grave.

Loki pulled away laughing a little breathlessly as Matt tried to catch his breath Loki feeling a little overly proud of himself he put his hands on his hips and admired his good work.

"That should show you to pick a fight with the God of Mischief." Loki taunted with another victorious-evil laugh.

Matt rolled his eyes as he sat up non-ceremoniously taking off his Hulk Hands and tossing them onto the floor.

"Yeah your real scary I didn't think I was going to live through that torture." Matt replied sarcastically and faked a faint landing on his back on the bed, Loki rolling his eyes.

"Just be glad mortal, if you had met me while I had my powers you would have been the first to go." Loki replied and Matt only giggled, he knew he didn't mean it.

Loki slicked his hair back since it had fallen out of place and he likely looked insane right about now.

"So… taking Iron Dude to my apartment later huh?" Matt asked teasingly and wiggled his brows at Loki.

"Only to check on the place." Loki replied coolly.

"Right." Matt replied sarcastically. "There's some KY in the cabinet over the sink and fresh sheets in the closet, change them when you're done will you?" Matt replied giggling in victory when Loki turned crimson. Loki smacked him once more with the pillow.

OOO

Matt and Loki gathered some food for Tony and Bruce making their way down the hallway towards the lab, Matt kept getting strange looks from everyone that walked passed, they kept gawking at his 'Guest Pass' name tag that allowed him clearance to only a few rooms.

The dining room, cafeteria, balcony and the entertainment room.

Anywhere else he went he would have to be supervised, lucky for him Loki didn't have anything to do today.

Loki swiped his card and entered the lab, Matt trailing behind him with a drink carrier in his hands and Loki carrying a back of lunch.

"Hey guys." Tony quipped from his desk where he was showing Bruce something on the screen.

"Hey." Matt said back waving as well as he could without dropping the drinks.

Bruce smiled timidly at him before making his way over and taking the drinks from him.

"Thanks." Matt quipped and avert his eyes, Bruce smiled.

Loki approached Tony and set the bag of food in front of him.

"I have brought you sustenance." Loki informed and kissed him on the temple as Tony immediately dug some food out of the bag, Loki knew Tony was the kind of person to get distracted with his work and never bother to get lunch.

"Sustenance? You get that from Thor?" Tony quipped playfully as he set the Chinese boxes out on the desk.

"Perhaps. That one is mine." Loki replied changing the subject immediately and grabbing his box and chop-sticks.

Matt sat on Bruce's desk drinking his coffee as he handed one over to Bruce, Bruce sitting in his office chair right next to him.

"I made it, hope you like it." Matt whispered sheepishly, Bruce took a sip and nodded.

"Its good." Matt smiled and nervously twisted his hair in his fingers. He wanted to ask Bruce about tonight but didn't want to pressure him into anything but he was getting a little tired of waiting. He knew Bruce is patient and kind but sometimes Matt just wants to push him up against a wall and screw him right there simply because Bruce isn't taking the initiative, Matt would rather be the one getting screwed but he'd take whatever he could get at this point.

Matt glanced over and noticed Loki whisper something in Tony's ear, causing Tony to grin from ear to ear.

Matt considered taking that approach but knew how forward Loki was and how much of a daredevil Tony could be, that approach would likely just scare Bruce off.

"Something wrong?" Bruce asked softly since he noticed Matt hadn't had much to say the last few minutes, he shook his head somberly and took a sip of his own drink.

Bruce pat his knee supportively but didn't push the matter turning to his computer and getting a little work done as Matt sat quietly next to him.

OOO

Tony and Loki waited until after dark to sneak out of the Tower under the pretense of checking in for a helpless citizen. Loki threw his back over his shoulder and followed Tony to the garage with quickened steps and a smile on his face, Tony reached back and clasped his hand with Loki's squeezing it affectionately.

Tony turned to his convertible and took Loki's bag tossing it in the back along with his own before climbing into the car Loki joining in with him.

Loki's door had just closed and Tony was already speeding off, Director Fury will likely have a cow when he finds out Tony took off for a night with Loki, though he is helping them out he is still on the potential threats list.

Right about now Tony really didn't give a shit.

They pulled into Matt's driveway and parked Loki getting out and grabbing his bag making his way to the door, Tony grabbed his bag from the back seat and followed him clicking a button on his keychain to close the convertible top.

Loki threw him a seductive look over his shoulder as he opened the door and let themselves in.

The door had barely just closed when Loki dropped his stuff and was pressed up against the nearest wall.

Tony attacked his mouth with a hard kiss and Loki returned it immediately, his eager hands grabbing at Tony's shirt and pulling it up desperately.

He had, had enough foreplay to last a lifetime. Both of them have felt like they've been in foreplay mode for weeks now.

Tony moved back so his shirt could be pulled over his head then attacked Loki's coat pulling it off none too gently.

Loki growled in his throat at Tony's desperation which matched his own, his shirt was practically torn from his body and thrown god knows where.

Tony captured his mouth again running hungry hands down his smooth naked sides.

Loki groaned into the kiss pressing his slim body against Tony feeling the warm metal of the Arc reactor against his bare chest.

Loki pulled away and dropped to his knees unsnapping Tony's belt hastily then going after the button and zip with shaking hands, not from being nervous but from arousal, he needed him naked and now.

"Whoa." Tony gasped as Loki pulled his pants down harshly not even stopping long enough to remove Tony's shoes then ran his hands up Tony's legs to the back of his thighs.

Loki licked his lips and brought a hand up to stroke Tony a few times then pulled him closer with a vice like grip on the back of his thigh.

Tony stumbled a little and grabbed Loki's shoulders for balance as Loki sucked his tip while stroking his length with his hand.

"Oh my god…" Tony groaned gripping Loki's taught shoulders and running his other hand through his raven hair.

Loki chuckled around him and had every intention of making Tony groan and moan in pleasure.

Loki took him in more pulling him flush against his mouth, Tony wasn't ninety-nine percent sure anymore, he was one-hundred and ten percent sure Loki had done this before.

Tony groaned and pulled on his hair accidentally but didn't cause Loki to stop for even a second.

Tony's knees shook after a few moments of Loki sucking him off, Tony pulled him back by the hair and Loki gave him a lopsided grin.

"Don't want to come like this." Tony gasped and yeah he hadn't driven all the way out here for a blowy he could probably get that back at the Tower, he wanted Loki's body, all of it.

"Kay." Loki gasped back and licked his bottom lip where some saliva had escaped his mouth.

Tony pulled away and dug in his bag for some lube kicking off his shoes and pants as he did, Loki's hands immediately went to his own crotch, he stroked himself through his pants then attacked his own belt, he needed relief, now.

Tony turned a little too distracted by the sounds Loki was pulling from himself with his hands, he pushed his own pants down to his knees and sat on his bent legs running his hands down between his legs and around his cock.

"Damn." Tony breathed as he watched in awe of Loki's raw perfection.

"Tony." Loki whined biting his bottom lip and as his eyes slammed shut, Tony knew he wanted him to hurry.

Tony turned back to his suitcase and pulled out the bottle, grinning triumphantly he turned back to Loki and leant down to kiss him hard on the mouth.

"Got it." Tony gasped Loki's eyes opened and were blown wide with lust. "I got you." Tony added a second later kissing him again, Loki gripped him by the nape of the neck and pulled him down on top of him on the shag carpet floor. Tony ignored the irony and focused on running his hands over Loki's naked body.

Loki spread his legs and gripped Tony by the shoulder blade.

"Take me on the floor. Do it now, hard and fast. Before something else happens to pull us apart." Loki gasped desperately against his lips.

Tony had thought it was pure carnal need that Loki was displaying when in fact that aside Loki wanted to be with Tony, without having to leave him or vise versa.

"No one is going to pull us apart." Tony said breathily as he rolled his hips into Loki, Loki bit his lip and pressed his pelvis up.

"Hurry." Loki gasped, Tony pulled the bottle up and squeezed a generous amount into his palm, Loki watched him wide-eyed then gripped his own knees and pulled them up, legs spread and desperate.

Tony's cock twitched at the sight but he kept himself together enough to search out his entrance, Loki bit his lip and stared down at him as Tony pressed a finger in, Loki swallowed a whimper and didn't remember this hurting that much.

"You alright?" Tony asked and Loki nodded immediately.

Tony resumed and pulled his finger in and out gently, Loki took in short breaths and commanded his body to relax, Tony continued on in silence aside from their harsh breathing.

Loki was drenched in sweat by the time Tony got his second finger in and scissors them inside him, Loki groaned loud and pressed his body down onto those fingers.

Tony pressed harder in replied and Loki let out a long moan when his prostate was pushed against.

Loki panted in air his chest rising and falling sporadically.

"Take me, Take me now, Tony." Loki gasped out, Tony swallowed hard and removed his fingers gently, Loki whimpered and let his knees go once Tony was angled between his legs, Loki wrapped him in his legs and stared up at him, Tony coated himself with the lube then finally set the nearly empty bottle on the floor.

Tony knelt down over him and kissed his throat as he took his length in his hand and guided himself in.

Loki arched his back and threw his head back with a moan as Tony pushed in to the hilt.

"Too fast?" Tony gasped and Loki shook his head animatedly gripping the thick green carpet in his fingers trying to hold himself in place as Tony pulled back out and pushed back in.

"Faster." Loki gasped and Tony only wanted to comply, Tony wrapped him up in his arms and thrust into him, their eyes met and Loki stared into his soul, Tony's breathing was short and uneven.

Loki ran his hands down Tony's back, Tony took his mouth in a hot sloppy kiss Loki opening wide to accept his tongue.

Loki whined into the kiss and adjusted his hips further up, Tony moving a hand down to his lower back and pulled his lower body even tighter against him.

Loki wasn't exactly surprised that Tony was a fantastic love maker, he surely has had lots of practice but he still surprised him that a human was at the top two of the best he had ever had, if it gets much better he'll be number one.

Tony twisted his hips in just the right angle and slammed into Loki's prostate Loki moan/yelled and his eyes slammed shut, Tony would have asked if he was okay but he knew the sound of that.

Tony had heard that sound many times before, he grinned triumphantly and hit it again.

Soon enough Loki was screaming out in pleasure with each thrust, Tony ignores the sweat that was running down his own nose because damn this was worth it.

Loki stared up into his eyes again gripping the back of his neck in his fingers then tightened his legs around his waist, Loki was close Tony could tell just by looking at him.

Tony thrust in once more and stayed there, Loki screamed out once more time and came all over Tony's stomach, he had come only encouraged by Tony inside him.

His scream settled into a deep long moan before he settled in his arms and his hard edges eased out, Loki utterly relaxed beneath him as he caught his breath.

Yes, Tony was now number one.

Tony chuckled in accomplishment and leant down to kiss his slick exposed neck.

Loki adjusted and pressed his hips into him, Tony hadn't come when he had.

"Finish." Loki gasped out, Tony went to ask if he was sure, if it wouldn't hurt him to continue on inside him. Loki put two fingers over his mouth to cut him off and smiled lazily. "Finish." He added a second time a little more sternly and back into his rightful thinking.

Tony nodded and began to move his hips again slowly and leisurely.

Loki moaned quietly and rested his head back, though he had already come he didn't seem to mind that Tony was still busy getting off.

It felt good actually, like being able to really feel him without having to go through all the preparation again.

Tony kissed him slow and lazily for the next few moments before he finally shuttered and came inside him, Loki moaned quietly against him and ran his fingers gently through Tony's soft sweaty hair.

Tony settled on top of him and let out a long breath, he pulled back to look Loki in the eyes and brushed his thumb over his cheek.

"Finally." Tony gasped and Loki giggled with a nod.

"Just you and me." He replied lazily and gave Tony a lopsided smile.

Tony pulled out gently then simply laid on top of him in exhaustion nestling the soft skin at the bend of his neck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last line was for much needed comic relief and who is better for the job then Matt? Possibly an awkward Capsicoul scene however that would've been too long lol


	18. Matt wants Bruce

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt gets his wish, Loki has another visit from the All-Father.

"So…" Matt stated awkwardly and shuffled his foot in the carpet, Bruce put down the book he was reading from the sofa and looked up at him. "I want you to fuck me."

Bruce's eyes widened for just a moment before he closed his book and cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Matt bit his bottom lip and was beginning to fear he may have stepped over a line as Bruce sat staring back at him, taking his glasses off slowly.

Matt has this bad habit of holding things in and letting them explode in the worst way possible, like he just did.

"Excuse me?" Bruce asked setting his book down on the coffee table with his glasses.

"I um…. I want you to, you know. Fuck me." Matt replied and cleared his throat averting his gaze, Bruce took in a deep breath letting it out shakily.

It had been over five years since he had sex and he had never had sex with a guy, he didn't even know where to begin.

"I uh…" Bruce replied and scratched the back of his neck uncomfortably.

Matt frowned and was ready for the bad news he never wanted to hear, Bruce liked him. That he knew, he also knew that Bruce is extremely introverted and if it hadn't been for Matt throwing himself at him (Literally) they likely would have never gotten together in the first place.

Matt had dated a few guys in the passed that never had intercourse with a guy and never wanted to, it wasn't exactly something that was mandatory, however, those relationships never lasted long with Matt. He is a very personal and intimate kind of person and cant understand why someone who loves him wouldn't want to be that too.

Bruce didn't even let him give him head last night and he expected him to jump on the offer?

Bruce was going to tell him he wasn't into the whole Male-Male sex thing and Matt would have to try in accept it, because Frankly, Bruce is worth it.

"Matt, I want to give you want you want. I just don't know how to do that." Bruce replied after a heavy awkward silence, Bruce cringed at his own sentence and hoped Matt wouldn't run away because of it.

"What do you mean?" Matt replied and averted his eyes, he didn't like confrontation as much as the next guy but damn he didn't know how else to tell Bruce, for a crazy smart scientist he wasn't great at taking hints.

"I have never….." Bruce trailed off and tried to fight back the blush that was creeping up on his face, Matt's eyes widened for a second.

"Never…?" Matt asked, surely Bruce wasn't a virgin? Walking around with all that sexiness, carrying it like a badge how could he be?

"I've never been with, someone …like you." Bruce replied and shrugged in defeat, Matt furrowed his brows but then gave a look of utter understanding, Bruce had never been with a guy before.

Matt hesitated a minute nodding his understanding as Bruce sat on the couch twiddling his thumbs and staring at the carpet.

Matt took the initiative yet again and rounded the coffee table until he was standing directly in front of Bruce, Bruce looked up and smiled timidly at him.

"You are too cute." Matt said and giggled lightly, he understood now why Bruce had been so cautious towards their relationship.

Bruce shrugged and turned his eyes down again.

"I wouldn't call it cute, pathetic mayb—" Matt cut his self-hatred off with a kiss and moved up to straddle him on the couch.

Bruce let the feel of his soft mouth clear his mind and calm down his nerves.

Matt pulled back after a few moments wrapping his fingers gently around Bruce's neck.

"You're not pathetic." He whispered and kissed him softly once again. "If you want to, I can walk you through it." Matt added after the kiss, Bruce looked down and felt his face heat up at the fact they were having this conversation.

"You would do that, for me?" Bruce asked after a moment, he wasn't completely clueless, he had a computer and it wasn't long after that surprise blowy on their first date that Bruce had done some extensive research. However, reading and doing are two very different things.

"Of course I would." Matt whispered back quietly and tilted Bruce's head up with two fingers beneath his chin.

Their eyes met and Bruce couldn't stop his lips from curving into a hesitant smile.

Bruce ran his hands up Matt's thighs until his hands rested on his lean hips, Bruce tilted his chin up to kiss him and Matt accepted immediately.

Matt's eager hands ran to his chest and began to work loose the buttons at his neck while they remained kissing.

Bruce gasped against his lips when he pulled back a little to breath and shifted further into the couch, Matt took his mouth again with a kiss as he undid his last button and pulled his purple shirt open.

Matt pushed his hands under Bruce's shirt and wrapped his arms around his waist.

Matt nipped his bottom lip between his teeth and Bruce let out a soft groan.

Bruce's body was already reacting to the intimacy and he fought back a blush when Matt adjusted his hips with a quiet whimper, he could already feel his arousal through their cloths.

Bruce instinctively grounded his feet to the floor and pushed his hips up timidly, Matt hummed in delight against his mouth and ran his hands up higher to rest against Bruce's shoulder blades.

Matt groaned and pulled back Bruce staring up at him expectantly.

"We'll need some…. Supplies." Matt stated blushing and looking down.

"Bathroom cabinet." Bruce replied and Matt nodded immediately, a little surprised and glad that Bruce actually had some on hand, it made him feel a little better about this whole thing like he hadn't completely pushed it on him.

Matt pulled away and smiled.

"Be right back." He whispered pecking him on the lips before retreating into the other room.

Bruce straightened his hair right quick and checked his breath, then adjusted his shirt, should he just take if off? He was about to slide it off when Matt came back into the room bottle in hand.

Bruce stood and Matt collided into him with a hard kiss and arms wrapping around him.

"Bed?" Bruce asked once he pulled back.

"Yeah." Matt replied and grinned at him before stepping back and pulling along with him to Bruce's bedroom.

Bruce wrapped an arm around his waist kissing him hard on the mouth as they stood next to the bed.

Bruce adjusted them until they were laying down, Matt beneath him and Bruce settled between his legs.

Bruce pulled back from the kiss and gently kissed him down his pale soft neck until he met the collar of his T-shirt.

Matt ran his hands through his soft hair lovingly, Bruce pulled away some and looked into Matt's eyes, Matt looked back.

"Don't let me hurt you." Bruce whispered obvious concern in his eyes, Matt smiled softly down at him and knew Bruce would never hurt a fly.

"You wont." He reassured with a soft whisper.

OOO

Bruce pulled naked Matt back against his bare chest and wrapped his arms around him and held him tight, Matt twined his fingers with Bruce's and kissed his knuckles softy.

Bruce smiled against the back of Matt's neck and nudged his nose into his soft short hair.

"Your mine now, no one else's, you belong to me. I love you." Bruce muttered behind his head and bit him on his shoulder possessively, Matt winced for a second but then a warm tongue lapped at the spot to sooth it out, he'd have a mark for sure. "Sorry." Bruce whispered a second later.

Matt grinned from ear to ear as Bruce pulled the covers up to his chin tiredly.

"Told you, you wouldn't hurt me, my Gentle Giant." Matt whispered sweetly, Bruce chuckled lazily behind him and kissed him a few times on his neck and shoulders, mindlessly shuffling closer.

"Go to sleep, Matty." He whispered just as Matt's eyes fluttered closed fully content.

OOO

Tony laid on his side on the sofa head rested on his palm as he watched Loki from across the room watering the house plants.

Tony's eyes traveled his perfect body that was now covered in a cotton shirt and tight jeans.

Loki whispered to the plant as he pet its leaves and fluffed it to make it look better, a Lazy grin marking Tony's face.

"Making new friends?" he chided playfully, Loki tossing him a look over his shoulder.

"Plants grow better and live longer if you talk to them." He replied and Tony grinned wider.

"Is that so?" he said playfully, Loki turned back to the plant.

"It is true, isn't it Manfred?" Loki pointed his question to the plant he was currently watering.

Tony willed himself to sit up and stretch.

"We should get back soon." Tony said begrudgingly, Loki sighed heavily setting the water pitcher down next to the plant.

"I suppose we should." It was already twelve in the afternoon and Tony's phone had been wringing off the hook.

"We'll go out again next weekend, unless something crazy happens. Like a zombie apocalypse." Tony quipped getting up from the couch and grabbing his bag off the floor.

Loki threw him a questioning look over his shoulder.

"Never mind." Tony quipped before the question was asked, Loki rolled his eyes and went to retrieve his own bag and flinging it over his shoulder.

Tony grabbed the picture of Loki and Matt off of the mantel, Matt would probably be happier with a few things from home.

Tony headed to the front door grabbing Loki by the hand and pulling him out with him.

"Good bye, Manfred!"

OOO

When they got back Tony and Loki tried to sneak back into the Tower and pretend like nothing ever happened, it was harder for Loki with the way Tony kept staring at his body and giving him lopsided grins.

Tony walked Loki to his apartment, Loki opened the door and Tony followed him in.

Loki wasn't surprised to find Thor standing in his living room holding the Tesseract in one hand.

"Thor." Loki greeted as he set his bag on the couch, Thor eyed it curiously and Tony felt like he had 'I just had sex with Loki' tattooed on his forehead.

"Loki, father wishes for a word with you." Thor replied getting straight to the point.

"I don't wish to speak with him." Loki replied and made his way into his other room.

"Do you wish to live forever as a mortal and never return home, live without your magic?" Thor replied a little disappointment showing in his voice.

Loki stopped in the doorway of his bedroom and turned around, Tony simply tried his best to remain as silent as the grave and hope he doesn't end up in one.

"What could he have to say to me?" Loki replied and crossed his arms.

"Perhaps he wants to reward you and give you your powers back." Thor replied, a slight twinkle shown in Loki's eyes.

He wanted his powers back, he had worked hard to master the art of magic and having it taken away like he had left him feeling empty and useless, at least until Tony came along.

"Very well, take me to him." Loki replied with a sigh, Thor nodded and held out his hand of the Tesseract.

Loki took it without hesitation and they disappeared into the air.

Tony wiped his visibly sweating brow and hoped that Odin didn't want to talk to Loki about him.

He really didn't want to have his genitals cut off.

OOO

Loki and Thor reappeared in the throne room of Odin, Loki let go of the Tesseract and wiped his hands down his cloths to straighten them.

Odin looked him over noticing the fact he was dressed like a Midgardian.

Thor and Loki approached the thrown and stopped at the foot of the stairs.

"Thor, Loki." He greeted from his seat, Thor beamed and Loki crossed his arms.

"I have been watching you Loki, Hamdall has seen many things of you on earth." Odin pointed out, Loki glanced at the floor and hoped he wasn't blushing.

He was pretty sure he even smelled like Tony right now.

"What of it?" Loki replied trying to remain cool and collected. Before his banishment this kind of thing wasn't a problem, Loki had his magic and could hide himself but now he couldn't do that, it was all there for them to see.

"I hear you have made a friend on Midgard, Mathew Stroker? He has been your friend for some time." Odin added and smiled happily.

So that's what his last name is? Loki briefly wondered then tried to pay more attention to what Odin was getting at.

"Yes, he is a friend." He replied and crossed his arms. "Is that all you've heard?" Loki added a second later feeling brave today, and figured it would be better to just get it out in the open.

Odin glanced at Thor whom looked at the ground, he knew where this was going and was not looking forward to it.

"That is not all, I also have heard you have found a mate." Odin replied and actually grinned at that, Loki put his mental armor on and prepared for the lecture or advice he was about to be given.

He didn't care, he liked Tony and would remain with him as long as he wanted too.

"What of it?" he replied and crossed his arms defensively, Odin's eyes flickered and Loki fought back the blush that wanted to shade his face.

"I would like to meet this Anthony Stark. Thor tells me he is like a king among men." Odin replied, Loki glanced at Thor in wonder and couldn't figure out how Thor could still be this naïve.

"Thor has always been good at over exaggerating." Loki hissed back and Thor frowned.

"Even so, I am happy for you Loki, I hope to meet him soon. You have improved much with your time in Midgard like your brother had once done." He replied, Loki sighed.

"But not enough to be given back my magic?" Loki replied venomously.

Odin frowned and folded his hands over his lap.

"That isn't within my power, once your heart is right you shall be granted back your powers. That is how the spell works. Has Thor given you the scepter?" Odin asked and Thor turned back to him.

"Yes." Loki replied, but honestly his scepter was pretty useless while being a Mortal, anything he tried to do with it would likely kill him.

"I look forward to the day when you may return home." Odin replied and Loki halfway believed him, he wished he would quit talking as if there is nothing wrong between them.

Loki was sent to earth as punishment from his father, much does that count when one is not actually their father?

"Come back soon Loki, and bring with you Anthony Stark. Thor may you have a safe journey home." Odin added a second later.

"Very well, Good bye father." Thor replied and nodded in his direction holding out the Tesseract to Loki, Loki took it and was a little surprised at how well his father had taken to him being gay. Well Bi.

They disappeared into thin air, Frigga, Odin's wife approached his throne and set a hand on his arm.

"He shall remember your good deeds and come back to us." she tried to comfort him, Odin set a hand on top of hers.

"He never does play by the rules does he? I sent him to earth to become a better man and what does he do? Cause mischief with a Midgardian." Odin replied but shook his head and smiled fondly.

"It's part of his being." She replied and Odin nodded turning to look her in the face.

"Its what makes him who he is, its what makes him my son." He replied and grinned patting her hand with his.

He only wished Loki could be satisfied and conduct Mischief where it was needed, Loki has a gift and if he could use it for good there would be no stopping him.

Especially if he and Thor could put aside their differences, they would be unstoppable.

OOO

Loki and Thor reappeared in Loki's apartment to find Tony pacing back and forth with a bottle of brandy in one hand.

He stopped and turned to them with wide curious eyes.

Thor glanced at Tony a little confused and Loki sent him a relaxed smile, trying to convey they nay they would not be set aflame today.

"You heard father, you must change in the inside Loki, to regain your magic." Thor stated setting aside the Tesseract, he was hoping he could get a game plan together and help Loki become good.

"Yes, I was there." Loki replied sarcastically and Tony smiled wryly.

"Loki, brother, recite this after me." Thor said setting his hands on Loki's shoulders. "I shall be good, I will not form plots against the mortals and I shall never tell another lie."

Thor said looking him in the eyes, Loki glanced amused in Tony's direction whom now had his arms crossed with a brow risen.

"I shall be good, I will not form plots against the mortals and I shall never tell another lie." Loki replied and glanced about the room as if he was expecting something to change, Tony recognized that face though, it was one of utter sarcasm.

Thor glanced around them too and nothing happened.

"You must mean it in your heart." Thor said and poked his heart gently with his finger.

Loki sighed and rolled his eyes.

"I did." He replied and shrugged "It is hopeless." He added and Tony had to muffle a laugh.

Thor looked down and pulled away Loki immediately fixing hi cloths.

"There must be a way." Thor stated mostly to himself stroking his chin in thought.

Loki stood in front of him a few minutes glancing at Tony every once in a while until his patience grew thin.

"Out, get out Thor, get out Tony. I need a shower." He said and started pushing his brother out of the door then grabbing Tony by the arm with one hand pulling him out too.

"Loki we must fix this." Thor replied once he was pushed out of the apartment, Tony coming out next.

"After my shower, goodbye." He said and pushed Thor again.

"Do not come back until after my shower." Loki pointed at Tony and winked at him behind Thor's back, Tony grinned.

"Fine, I hate you too." Tony quipped playfully as Loki slammed the door shut, Thor slumped down the hallway and Tony went the opposite direction, deciding he would make the round and come back.

Once he got back to Loki's door Loki opened it before he had even knocked.

"Shower, now." Loki demanded and grabbed Tony by the arm pulling him inside.

"Yes, Sir." Tony replied as the door shut behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> little shorter than the last one but whatever I thought this would just even them out?
> 
> Hope you liked it, didn't want to be too graphic with Bratt but wanted to write that.
> 
> PS Matt's last name, Pun fully intended lol


	19. Valentines day!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Matt, Bruce, Loki and Tony spend their first Valentines Day together.  
> Need I say more?

"Happy Valentines Day." Tony gasped against the smooth skin at Loki's neck as he pressed the thin god against the tile shower walls.

Loki gave a look of confusion as his hands moved down to Tony's lean hips and gripped him firmly as they ground their hips together.

"What does that mean?" Loki spat out as Tony kissed down his throat.

"It's a day to celebrate love for one another, it's a holiday." Tony replied shortly as Loki tugged on his hair to bring his head back up and into a brutal kiss.

He groaned into him as his hands wandered his slender body.

Tony pulled back.

"I have a gift for you." He gasped out against Loki's mouth.

"I hadn't gotten you anything." He replied equally short on breath.

"That's okay, how bout for my gift you sir must tell me the truth. All day today, that will be your gift." He replied and grinned, Loki rose a brow suspiciously and kind of thought this had been on purpose.

"It depends on the value of your gift." Loki replied and Tony grinned a little wildly.

"I thought you might say that." He replied as he dropped to his knees and went south.

Loki gasped a little surprised but ran his hands through Tony's short soft hair.

"Deal." He replied smoothly as his head dropped back against the wall.

OOO

"Hey, I um.. sorry I didn't get you anything I didn't really have a chance to get out." Matt said quietly as he sat across from Bruce to eat their late breakfast.

Bruce shrugged with a small smile.

"That's okay, I understand." He replied and passed him the syrup for the pancakes, he had made breakfast for Matt as a gift, he honestly hadn't had a chance to get out either. He would have to make it up to him sometime.

"Happy Valentines day." Matt said back with a smile.

"You too." He replied and leant over just a little to kiss him softly. Matt kissed him back and was glad Bruce had been the one to initiate this time.

OOO

The house was generally quiet today, everyone seemed to be enjoying their Valentines day in their own quarters.

Unfortunately for Thor his Valentine was out of the state at present for work. He didn't mind they had a chance to talk over the World Wide Web for at least a few minutes late last night, with some help from Bruce of course.

Besides he didn't have time for Jane right now, not when he has his little brother to keep out of trouble.

Thor glanced up from the TV as a sound jostled him from his thoughts, he glanced to his right as Clint entered the room and was carrying a small red box with him.

Thor gave him a curious look as Clint handed it over.

"Look, its not cool for anyone to be alone on Valentines Day. This doesn't mean I like you or anything." He said a little harshly as Thor took the box from him.

"Thank you, Clint." He said and opened it to find some home baked cookies. "That is very kind." He said as Clint smiled awkwardly then turned to leave the room.

OOO

It wasn't until fairly late that night after everyone finished their own celebrating with each other that they had found themselves in the living room all together.

Valentines Day wasn't only good for lovers, it was a day for friendship as well.

It had probably been the fact that there was an empty wine bottle and everyone was feeling a little tipsy that the game had started in the first place.

The couples and Thor all sat in a circle in the living room, Natasha and Clint next to each other, Natasha still wearing her fancy red dress and Clint in his slightly disheveled tux.

Judging by Phil's sunglasses shaped sunburn it could be assumed he and Steve had been out for a baseball game or something else similar.

No one wanted to guess what Tony and Loki had been up too, then there was Matt and Bruce.

Something about Matt and Bruce is the fact they have a very special gift at making any situation awkward. Bruce was bad enough on his own, now he had Matt's affection to contend for.

Natasha threw them a look and was really glad that Matt had taken her up on her offered information and jumped Bruce's bones in the lab that night.

She had heard of it from Clint, thank you very much.

Loki was already sweating a little bit when he realized he had just agreed to play a round of Truth or Dare, thanks to Matt and Tony's pushing. Plus he had to tell the truth today. All day.

Its easy to say that today had been a very quiet day from him so far.

Tony spun the empty bottle so it could land on the first person to ask a question, to Loki's dismay it landed on Matt.

Matt fist pumped and knew exactly what he was going to ask.

"Loki truth or dare?"

"Truth I suppose." He replied leveling Matt on his face of determination, as he leant lazily against Tony and held a glass of red wine in one hand.

"What kind of Underwear does Tony wear?" he asked and wiggled his brows, Steve's cheeks burned red and he avoided eye contact with Tony at all costs.

Tony's brows went up and for the first time he was thinking maybe his little plan had backfired after all.

Loki gave Tony a knowing look swigging his wine before he spoke, Tony knew he was marveling in every second of it.

"Most days, he doesn't." he said back and smirked. Matt laughed aloud and Tony refused to feel embarrassed over this. His turn was coming soon.

"Alright, playing hard ball huh?" Tony replied and eyeballed Matt and Loki. "Fine. Matt, truth or dare?"

"Truth!" he answered a little to excitedly, he knew coming from Tony it would likely have something to do with Loki.

"How would you describe Loki at work?" he asked and gave Loki a leveling look, Loki rolled his eyes and Matt felt a little put on the spot.

"Well, I'd say he sucks at customer service but you'd have to see him while he's baking. Everyday he would make a new cake or muffin they always had different names. George, Frederick, Samantha it was absolutely the most adorable thing I have ever seen." He replied and giggled into his hand as Loki's cheeks threatened to turn pink, Steve and Phil laughing heartily and Bruce couldn't help but join in.

"I'll have you know, some customers came in just to see what it was I had made that day." Loki scoffed back chugging down his wine.

"My turn!" Matt declared and of course turned to Bruce.

Bruce could feel his heart rate speed up nervously, what did Matt have in store for him today?

"Truth or dare, darling?" Matt cooed and his eyes raked up Bruce's body, Bruce blushed and nervously undid his top button, it was feeling a little warm.

"Um.. dare." He replied and shrugged, he wasn't about to pick truth and have to bare his soul in front of everyone.

Matt grinned and that made Bruce feel just a little scared.

"Alright.." he cooed and crept a little closer then whispered something in his ear.

Bruce's blush went up to his ears and the rest of them glanced between themselves not sure what it was they were in for.

"Here? Right now?" he asked and tugged at the collar of his shirt again, Matt simply nodded.

"A-alright." He submitted and hesitated a moment before he leant forward and kissed Matt full on the mouth, his hands nervously finding his soft hair.

Matt giggled against him feeling everyone's eyes on them and the muffled laughter at Bruce's embarrassment. Tony woof whistled and Loki playfully smacked him on the arm.

Bruce nipped lightly at Matt's bottom lip then sucked eliciting a soft moan from the blonde.

Matt had dared him to make out with him in front of everyone, this was about as close to that as he was willing to get as he pulled back slowly.

Matt grinned and though it wasn't quite what he had hoped for he was content with that.

Bruce glanced at the floor abashed.

"Okay um.. Steve, truth or dare?" Bruce asked as he sat and watched them closer, Steve glanced between his friends and his cheeks reddened, after what he had just seen he didn't really want to pick dare.

"Umm.. truth?" he replied unsteadily but he should have known better than to worry with Bruce, he wasn't as mischievous as the others.

"Do you love Phil?" he asked and Steve glanced over at Phil and bit his bottom lip nervously, Phil took his hand.

"its okay, you don't have to say it if you don't—" Phil was saying but was cut off.

"I do. I do love you Phil." He said as he looked him in the eyes, Phil smiled back timidly.

"I love you, cap." He said back and they both smiled at each other.

"This is cause for celebration!" Thor declared and threw his hands up successfully ruining the solemn moment.

"Thor…" Loki drawled in exasperation and rolled his eyes.

"Um… thanks." Phil said back at that.

"Okay umm.. Tony. Truth or dare?" Steve asked and squeezed Phil's hand softly.

"Truth." Tony quipped back, there really wasn't anything he needed to hide. Its just not how he is.

"Do you…" Steve paused and gestured between Tony and Loki "Fondue?" he asked and his blush returned.

Loki laughed to himself and Tony smiled.

"No Steve, we Fuck." He replied and Steve's face went white in surprised. Everyone else out right laughed except Thor whom looked around them in confusion.

"I do not understand?" but no one bothered explaining it to him.

"Truth or dare Loki." Tony said and Loki shrugged.

"Dare." He said back knowing what Tony's play was. He wanted to ask him everything he could while he had promised to tell the truth.

"I dare you to tell me and everyone here how many bed partners you've had." He replied feeling rather clever at finding a loophole.

Loki rolled his eyes.

"You cant do that, I said dare."

"And I dare you." Loki and Tony leveled each other with a stare until Loki finally admitted defeat.

"Fine, I don't have an exact number but its got to be more than three hundred." Loki replied and sipped his wine, feeling an odd sense of pride at the way he had gotten Tony to look surprised.

"A lot more or could it be like a five more?" Tony asked and crossed his arms. Loki momentarily wondered why Tony asks questions he knows will only upset him to know the truth.

"You only get one question Tony." He replied and smiled.

"Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Tony replied and Loki shifted next to him to see him a little better, everyone else was sitting simply watching the show.

"I dare you to tell Thor what exactly you plan on doing to me tonight." Loki replied and had a wild look in his eyes.

Tony's lips squeezed into a thin line knowing they were playing with fire but for some reason he wanted to simply throw gasoline at it and see what happens.

"Fine, if we're playing dirty. Thor, I plan to take Loki into my bed make him suck me off and then if I still have the energy I'm going to do him in the ass until I'm sure he cannot walk tomorrow." Tony said bravely, Thor's eyes widened in shock along with Loki's.

Loki had only been bluffing, he didn't actually expect Tony to play along.

Thor sat quietly for a moment and stared blankly back at Loki and Tony, now Tony was beginning to feel nervous.

It was so quiet you could here a pin drop, then suddenly Thor burst out into laughter.

Everyone waited a moment but finally joined in, Thor shook his head and took a sip of his drink.

"Oh Anthony, you once again surprise me with your colorful wits!" he boomed and laughed again.

Tony was pretty sure Thor was simply in denial at this point. Severe denial.

A few more questions and dares had been thrown around until everyone decided to turn in for bed. Tony wasn't sure at what point in the night Clint and Natasha had wandered off but he wasn't exactly surprised that they had gone away unseen.

Thor didn't mention what was said again and Tony was starting to feel a little bad about it, Thor didn't deserve to be made a mockery like that. Though it was always good fun to make a mockery of anyone as far as he was concerned.

Matt, Bruce, Loki and Tony made their ways to their rooms walking together until they would have to part.

"How do you still have a job anyways?" Tony asked as he walked hand in hand with Loki, Matt and Bruce walking in front of them. Matt glanced back.

"His boss really likes him." Matt threw back and Tony glanced at Loki with a risen brow.

"Likes him how?" Tony asked and eyed Loki.

Loki shrugged in confusion.

"Lets just say they're best friends." Matt said back and Loki gave him a curious look.

"Are not." he jested back and Matt grinned. "Are we?" he asked after himself not feeling so sure.

"Lets just say I may have gotten a promotion." Matt said back and winked.

Loki smiled.

"Did you?" he replied and was feeling rather proud of his first Midgardian friend.

"Sure did."

"Well, congratulations." Loki said back and Matt returned a smile.

"Thanks, goodnight. This is us." Matt said randomly and pulled Bruce towards their- Bruce's room.

"Goodnight. Loki cooed back and Tony smirked knowing full well they weren't going to be sleeping just yet. Not with all he knows about Matt.

"Goodnight." Tony said back and Loki waved as they made their way to Tony's apartment.

Valentine's Day To Be Continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes i look at what i wrote and think, "What the actual fuck?"


	20. Valentines Day (Continued)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce initiates something for once, Tony is a dick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Smutt and shitty Valentines day ending…. Because I'm an asshole. (mostly Bruce and Matt in this chapter and some plot twist at the end.)

Bruce closed the door behind them, Matt went into the room ahead of him and put his hands in his pockets.

There were three things Matt liked to do on Valentines Day: Exchange gifts, have dinner & fuck.

There were two of those down one left to take care of, Matt smiled to himself and watched as Bruce walked up to him.

Bruce smiled softly then pulled Matt into a hug kissing him, Matt smiled into the kiss and was getting ready to make his move just as Bruce's hands found their way to Matt's bottom.

Matt gasped into the kiss, Ten percent in pleasure ninety percent in shock that Bruce was actually initiating something this time.

Matt's hands found their way up Bruce's arms until he wrapped his own around his neck.

Bruce deepened the kiss and pulled Matt flush against his front with a firm grip around his waist.

The younger man blushed lightly when he felt his arousal through charcoal gray slacks, Bruce dipped down further running his hand behind one of Matt's thighs until he gripped him by the knee and brought one of his legs up to wrap around his waist.

Matt moaned lightly into Bruce's mouth as he balanced on one leg and was held steadily.

Bruce pressed his tongue forward and Matt groaned into him wantonly. Bruce making the first move for once made him all hot and bothered.

Bruce was showing he had gained more confidence, Matt wasn't sure where that had happened but was glad for it.

Before he knew it his other leg was being hefted up and both were wrapped around his waist.

Bruce then carried him towards the bedroom Matt giggled against him once their mouths parted and his went to work at Bruce's neck until he was sat down on the bed.

Matt looked up as Bruce shrugged his jacket off, barely noticing that the room was dimly lit and some rose peddles were scattered on the floor and candles lit on the bedside table.

After discarding his suit jacket Bruce went to work on Matt's bowtie loosening it so he could take his shirt collar out then started on the buttons.

Matt started breathing in short puffs just before Bruce connected their mouths again in a hot open-mouthed kiss.

Matt's hands tangled in his thick brown hair and he deepened the kiss as his shirt was unbuttoned.

Bruce ran his hands down his slender sides and back up to shrug the shirt off his shoulders.

Matt complied immediately, Bruce's hands moved to the bowtie until Matt caught him by the wrists, he pulled back from the kiss.

"That stays." He whispered and smiled mischievously, Bruce licked his lips.

"Alright." He said back as Matt took it upon himself to free Bruce of his shirt.

Once the buttons were done with Matt reached up to shrug his shirt off.

"I…is this alright with you? I didn't even ask if you wanted to." Bruce broke in awkwardly as Matt's hands turned their attention to Bruce's belt.

Matt couldn't help but giggle before he answered.

"Bruce, this is always alright." He purred seductively. Bruce blushed lightly and briefly was reminded Matt is still in his twenties with a libido that would put his own to shame.

"Of course." Bruce replied and shook his head at himself.

Matt pressed forward and kissed him on his stomach as his belt finally fell free and he was occupied with the button and zip.

Bruce sighed heavily and ran his hands through soft blonde hair as his head moved down lower.

He ran his hands down the soft pale shoulders, he groaned loudly and allowed his head to drop back as he was taken into that warm familiar mouth.

Matt's hands moved back to grip him on the back of the thighs pulling him closer.

"Mmmm." Matt hummed against him and the sound caused Bruce to moan back, he never knew someone that could do what Matt can in bed.

Matt's hands moved to shove Bruce's pants and underpants down his legs then his hands moved back to massage the soft flesh of his ass.

Bruce panted into the air and gripped Matt by the shoulders simultaneously petting his hair lovingly.

Matt pulled away after a few moments and looked up at Bruce who's eyes were heavily lidded.

"You have such a nice ass. Firm but not too firm, its just fantastic." Matt praised and Bruce's cheeks flushed crimson.

"I-thanks." He stuttered back and Matt grinned widely.

"Come, get in bed with me." Matt requested as he moved back taking Bruce by the hand.

Bruce kicked his pants and shoes off first then complied without hesitation.

Matt moved up the mattress and pulled his own pants off.

Bruce's eyes caught sight of the bowtie and he grinned, his eyes moved down the pale body in front of him, just then Matt laid back and sprawled out on the bed naked aside from his bowtie.

Bruce bit his lip but crawled up the bed and laid himself between his legs, Bruce laid atop of him and kissed him gently on the neck, Matt grinned and reached down to pull the bed cover over them.

Bruce chuckled against him and his hands moved down the slender body.

"I'm so glad I met Loki." Matt gasped out, Bruce pulled back and looked down at him seemingly a little confused at first.

Matt devoured the sight of Bruce's hair following forward. "If I hadn't, I never would have met you." he added quietly and Bruce smiled running his fingertips slowly over Matt's cheek.

"That would have been a shame." He replied and leant down to kiss him again, Matt kissed him back.

"You're too good to me." Matt replied once they parted, Bruce shook his head.

"You deserve it. You deserve to be adored."

"No I don't, I don't, Bruce." Matt closed his eyes and Bruce brushed his thumb over the apple of his cheek then kissed it. "No one has ever been so good to me. After what I did to you I… I don't deserve you."

Bruce just hushed him and kissed him again softly.

"You didn't do anything, you do deserve to be treated good, I-I love you." He said and waited nervously to see what Matt would say.

Matt grinned and wrapped a hand around the nape of Bruce's neck pulling him down into another kiss.

"I love you, Bruce." He said back and Bruce smiled just as widely then went in for another kiss.

-Tony&Loki-

"Since you still must tell the truth.." Tony said as he filled a glass with bourbon eyeing Loki across the room whom was sitting on the couch legs crossed.

Loki rose a questioning brow at the serious tone in Tony's voice.

"What would you do if say I …. Had a girlfriend."

Loki tilted his chin up and gave him a steady glare trying to determine if he were serious or not, Tony held his gaze and took a sip of his drink.

Loki took in a deep breath and Tony stayed where he was across the room and was grateful at least for now that Loki hadn't earned his powers back yet.

Loki stood from the couch and Tony noticed how his eyes glazed over, he knew he was in trouble.

Loki stood in front of him and took the glass from his hand silently drank the remainder of its contents before he spoke.

"I do hope for your own good this is a joke." He replied lowly and steadily, his eyes darkened.

Tony swallowed thickly, he hadn't seen that look on the gods face in many months.

"I meant to tell you, Loki, I really did. I didn't know it would go this far." Tony replied and Loki turned his back on him and squeezed his eyes shut, he stood silently for a few moments and like had happened a few times in his life his eyes filled with unshed tears which he refused to spill.

Loki turned back to him after a moment.

"Does she know?" he asked and Tony shook his head.

"No but things just haven't been the same since New York, its been going bad for a while now. It was going to end anyways." Tony tried to plead and Loki worked at controlling his temper.

"Don't bother." Loki snapped and slammed the empty glass in his hand down on the counter.

"Loki listen don't be like that I wanted to tell you I just…" Loki cut him off.

"No, I will not listen… I refuse." Loki hissed and turned walking out on Tony and ignored the sound of him calling his name.

"Loki wait, let me explain." But his door was slammed in his face, he knew Loki well enough to know he needed time to cool off before he could talk to him. If he ever would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not really even sure where this came from but I wanted to address the pepper issue, I wouldn't worry though… the next update will be sooner I promise…
> 
> The Bruce and Matt lovin was by request so filled that bitch.. let me know what y'all thought please.
> 
> Convinced I'm an asshole yet?


	21. Second Chances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thor hates Tony, Bruce can't stand it anymore, Matt is his rock to stand on.
> 
> Thanos crashes the party, again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ryder Bellamiren for Beta'ing this for me, obviously from the prior chapters, I need it :P

Matt had Bruce's shoulder clinched between his teeth to stifle the moans that were running freely from his mouth.

Bruce thrusting languidly and steadily into him, for someone without much practice Bruce knew exactly what to do and when to do it to make Matt lose his mind.

Bruce ran his hands over the small body beneath him and thrust harder, his breathing becoming heavy and irregular.

Matt moaned wantonly and arched his back against him his hands firmly gripping the headboard above his head.

"Oh Bruce…" he whined loudly.

Bruce groaned over him and gripped him firmly with one hand on his hip.

Matt was convinced that whatever it was that made the Hulk so strong was right there beneath the surface when Bruce got like this.

Bruce groaned in frustration when they heard three heavy knocks on the door.

They pretended they hadn't heard it and continued on when they heard it again.

"Who is that?" Matt whined annoyed as his head fell back against the pillows.

"Don't know." Bruce replied and followed him down to kiss him Matt kissed him back enthusiastically, Bruce's hands ran up his arms and gripped his wrists.

Matt moaned into the kiss he always loves it when Bruce gets possessive like that. Bruce pulled back to suck on his neck.

Bruce and Matt both pulled away in surprise when the door flung open and the lights came on.

"What the fuck!" Matt declared and turned wide-eyed towards the door. Loki stood there arms crossed and frowning.

"Damn it, Loki." Bruce said as he frantically pulled the covers over them.

Matt blushed ferociously.

"This wont take long." Loki replied not caring in the slightest the predicament he had found his friends in. it is Valentines Day after all.

"Loki, what's wrong?" Matt asked noticing his frown immediately and the redness of his eyes.

Bruce rolled his eyes and pulled his sheet over his shoulders, Matt only covered from the waist down, luckily Loki hadn't noticed the red marks around his nipples.

"I broke up with Tony, apparently he has a girlfriend. Its for the better, he never would've deserved me." Loki spat back and scoffed then came closer to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Loki, this is a really bad time…." Bruce said in frustration and Loki gave him a silent stare before turning back to Matt.

"You don't really feel that way do you?" Matt asked and frowned, sad to see his best friend upset, he knew Loki was great at pretending he isn't upset but inside he must be miserable.

"It doesn't matter how I feel does it?" he asked angrily and crossed his arms.

"I'm sorry, man." Matt replied and shook his head.

Loki sighed heavily and stared at the floor.

"Its alright, as soon as I can I will gain my magic and become a god again. Perhaps I can smite him then." Loki replied and Matt smiled and shook his head.

"We can only hope." Matt replied then pulled him into a hug. Loki hesitated then returned the affection.

Bruce just sighed in frustration and rubbed a hand down the side of his face.

"I am still here, you know." Bruce said and Loki gave him a look over his shoulder at him.

"Try not to speak." He snipped and Bruce only rolled his eyes and Matt giggle against him.

Finally Loki pulled back and stood up.

"Its late, I'm going to bed." Loki said and made his way to the door and turned the light off.

"Goodnight Loki, we'll talk tomorrow." Matt said as Loki opened the door to leave.

"Continue in your love making." Loki shot back as the door closed.

"He has a lot of nerve." Bruce grumbled as Matt bit his bottom lip as he took in the frazzled look of his lover.

"I'll show you a lot of nerve." Matt cooed back seductively gripping Bruce by the wrist and pulled him back on top of him. "Now, where were we?"

OOO

"I thought you told Loki a long time ago." Bruce said in frustration the next morning when Tony finally entered the lab.

"I did." Bruce rose a brow in question.

"Okay, I may have mentioned it. Barely." Tony replied and shrugged with a sigh of defeat. "Look I know it was wrong but I just didn't know what to say, me and Pepper hardly talk anymore anyways."

"That doesn't make it any better. You let Loki believe something that isn't true just to make yourself feel better." Bruce replied and switched to another desk to work on something else.

"Well excuse me Peter Perfect." Tony replied and Bruce just gave him a face.

"Hey don't get like that with me, I'm all you have left since Loki dumped you." he said back and all Tony could do is shrug.

"I guess. What should I do Bruce?" Tony asked and came to stand next to him.

"Stop fucking up for one." He replied shortly and Tony just frowned and crossed his arms.

"Well I can't do that now can I?" he replied and stared at the ground.

"Try talking to him and if you're really serious about this you're going to have to break it off with Pepper, officially."

"I already did." He replied and Bruce turned to look at him.

"When?"

"Well, she did actually. I forgot to get her a gift for Valentines day." He replied and Bruce gave him a look of disbelief.

"Forgot huh."

"Alright, I did it purposefully. I told her about Loki and she broke it off."

"How'd that go?"

"She's getting a lawyer, she wants more than twelve percent." He replied and shrugged.

"Can she even do that?"

"She can try." He replied and sighed, he was obviously at least upset about the breakup but he knew it was coming.

"Well, talk to Loki, try to get him to understand." Bruce replied and shrugged. "That's all I can tell you."

OOO

Later that night after a long day in the Lab, Bruce came back to his apartment to find Matt and Loki sitting in the living room.

"I'll be going now." Loki gave Bruce a look and got up to leave.

"Wait a second." Bruce replied and raised his hands in surrender. "What did I do?"

"You didn't tell me he was seeing someone else." Loki replied and went to brush passed him.

"Look, I thought he had told you already and for your information I already yelled at him today for being an idiot." He replied and Loki turned around.

"Really?"

"Yes, I'm his best friend but you didn't deserve to be treated like that." Bruce replied and sighed heavily putting his hands in his pockets.

"No, I didn't." he replied and stuck his chin up.

"Look Loki, him and Pepper broke it off. It was an ugly break up but he wanted it so he could be with you, at least give him another chance." Bruce replied and Loki sighed glancing back at Matt.

"Hey, don't look at me. If you really like Tony I think he's worth another try." Matt replied and Loki nodded silently turning to pace the room again. "I believe in second chances." Matt added quietly looking up adoringly at Bruce.

Loki looked between them and rolled his eyes.

OOO

Loki and Tony still hadn't spoken to each other and it had been a few days, obviously everyone had to pick sides like happens in a group of friends as close as they all are.

It took a great deal of discipline to keep Thor from tearing Tony's head off, unsurprisingly Natasha was on Loki's side of things causing a tiff in her own relationship with Clint whom was on Tony's side.

Steve was also on Loki's side and Pepper's because obviously to him what Tony did was unacceptable.

It would seem Tony was outnumbered, they were adult enough to keep it from ruining their team work of course but there just was a cold breeze in the air whenever Loki and Tony were in the same room.

One night at dinner all of the Avengers were present and eating together for a change, mostly it was awkward because Loki was acting like a little bitch and Tony couldn't stop talking.

Bruce and Matt were seated next to each other and Clint and Natasha were presently not speaking to each other therefore sitting on opposite sides, Loki did feel a little guilty for causing a problem in the widows relationship not too guilty though because he wanted to blame Tony for everything.

Matt glanced at Loki whom was absentmindedly playing with his food, Thor sitting next to him glaring at Tony every chance he got.

Clint and Bruce were on his side of the table.

"I cannot stand it any longer!" Thor declared out of nowhere standing up from the table and throwing his napkin down on it.

Everyone turned to stare at him he clinched his fists at his sides.

"What's the matter, Thor?" Steve asked always playing the referee.

"Anthony Stark has treated my kid brother like another worthless whore, I cannot sit in the same room any longer." He replied and Loki set his fork down but didn't do much to defend the man he, even after everything, still loved.

"Isn't he?" Tony snipped back and you could've sworn smoke barreled out of Thor's ears.

"How dare you?" Thor boomed back and pulled Tony out of his seat by his shirt collar, Everyone stood up at the table and tried to stop Thor from ripping Tony's head off.

"That's enough." Steve said and set a hand on Thor's arm, Thor swung his arm flinging a surprised Steve Rogers across the room.

Tony's eyes widened and he struggled against the strong hands clutching his shirt.

"You shall not speak of my brother this way." He replied and shook him, Loki crossed his arms and smirked victoriously, Tony noted the look on his face all at once he remembered everything he had hated about Loki in the first place.

Thor moved his hands to choke him around the neck lifting his feet from the ground, it had been a long time since Loki had seen him in such a blind rage that could put Hulk's to shame speaking of which,

"Hey cut it out!" Clint said as Bruce's fists clutched and his face turned an interesting shade of green.

Natasha's eyes widened when she noticed this and put her hand on Thor's shoulder.

"Thor think about what you're doing." She tried to sooth but was too late when Bruce let out a roar and clutched his head in his hands, his body morphing and changing.

Tony choking and kicking his feet, had Thor really wanted to kill him he would have already.

Matt moved back from the table until his back met the wall, his eyes widening in adoration and fear all at once, feeling extremely vulnerable in his current predicament.

Steve Rogers, after climbing out of the wall, Clint and Natasha turned to the Hulk and prepared for the worst.

Thor dropped Tony whom immediately began gulping in air and realized what kind of situations his mouth could really get him in.

Thor turned to stare at the Hulk as his height grew until his head was touching the ceiling.

Hulk roared again all his body shaking in a red-hot rage, he swiped the entire table from in front of him as it crashed through the glass wall facing the ocean.

Air rushed in and the Hulk slammed his fists into the ground before he turned his rage on Thor, Thor lifted his hands to defend himself before the Hulk slammed him through the top floor with both fists.

"Bruce! Calm down." Steve said softly and rose his hands in surrender hoping that perhaps he could calm the beast before things got way out of hand.

Hulk not caring turned his attention on the God of Mischief, Loki stared up at him and curled in on himself against the wall.

While in his human form The Hulk could squash him like a bug if he wanted too, Loki had long feared this moment and here it was staring him in the face.

The Hulk roared and punched the wall behind the god, rumble sprinkling the shaking god. Loki crumbled down in a fearful heap shaking violently.

Steve jumped to attack Hulk to save the mischief god because Bruce would surely regret this later, Hulk swat him out of the air without a thought Steve crashed through the wall again and into the connected kitchen.

Natasha clinched her fists and prepared to make a run for it before Clint grabbed her by the arm to stop her.

"There's nothing you can do!" he said and she didn't struggle because she knew he was right, once the Hulk got started the two people that could even try to stop him were Thor and Steve both of which had already tried.

She turned to watch with wide fearful eyes as he snarled at him and rose his fists again.

"No! Stop!" came the desperate plea from none other than an innocent bystander.

Matt ran and stood in front of Loki and waved his hands, the Hulk grit his teeth and slammed his fists against the ground on either side of the blonde bringing his face level with him.

"Bruce, please." Matt pleaded softly and touched his cheek though his entire body was trembling in fear.

The Hulk frowned and his brows furrowed breathing heavily he turned and jumped from the broken window, Matt ran to the edge and stared outside as the Hulk landed and made a beeline for the beach.

"Bruce!" Matt called him and his heart was pounding loudly in his chest, he didn't know why he had run away like he had but he saw as clear as day the desperation in his rage filled eyes.

Loki remained curled into himself his knees against his chest and still trembling, Thor burst out from the floor with his hammer and scanned the room for the beast.

Then turned to see Loki in his current state, Tony, Matt and Thor were all staring at his trembling form as tears streamed down his pale cheeks.

"Loki!" Tony called out and stood up making his way over to him he gently set a hand on his shoulder.

"Get away from me!" Loki screamed at him and buried his face behind his bent knees.

The words stung deep into Tony's soul and he pulled his hand away like he had touched hot coals.

"Step away from my brother." Thor warned evenly as he crouched at his side and cradled him in his arms. Loki clung to his brother like a lifeline.

Matt ran from the room content that Thor was looking after Loki he had to find Bruce before it was too late.

Tony stepped back from the situation and he fought to keep his mind clear, Tony turned to join Matt in their search for Bruce.

Steve pulled himself out from the kitchen and limped his way into the dining room where Thor was cradling Loki in his arms, Clint and Natasha turned to Steve for direction.

"We need to find Bruce, suit up." Steve ordered and made his way out of the room skipping the tights he went straight to grab his shield.

If Phil hadn't been out of town for an op he doubted it would have ever come to this.

OO

Tony and Matt had found Bruce first, they took Tony's expensive car and followed the carnage that the Hulk had left behind.

Finally at the beach they found a mound of sand leading to the end of the damage, there were a few frightened beach goers that had cleared the area leaving all of their stuff behind.

Matt and Tony crawled out of the car and wasted no time getting to the site, Matt going a little swifter ahead of Tony.

He could see the desperation in the young mans eyes and for once was finally convinced that he loved Bruce as much as he had been saying.

Matt climbed up the mound Tony catching him by the shoulder.

"Be careful, you don't know what's over this hill." Tony warned and Matt though his eyes were beginning to fill with tears he smiled softly.

"Its okay, he wont hurt me." He said quietly and pulled out of his touch, unable to stop the kid from being an idiot Tony followed after him, they found the Hulk sitting in the sand still shaking furiously however calm enough to stop breaking things.

Matt took in a deep breath and started his decent down.

"Hey kid, be careful." Tony called quietly and Matt only nodded, with shaking legs he made his way down to the Hulk his hands up in surrender and walked slowly until he was in front of him.

"Bruce." He said softly and the creature shook slightly in surprise.

Matt raised his shaking hands further. "Its alright, I'm here to take you home." He said softly.

Hulk looked at him his breathing still heavy and strained, Matt slowly lowered himself down to one knee and reached out hesitantly.

"Its alright." He cooed gently setting his hand atop of the large green one.

Slowly the Hulk's breathing softened and he began to shrink, Matt moved back a little as he got smaller and eventually rested his normal sized head on his shoulder.

Matt let out a shuddering sigh and wrapped his arms around him, Bruce choked and tears began falling freely.

Tony stared down wide eyed at what he had just seen, Tony moved to step closer but Matt glared at him over Bruce's shoulder and waved him away, Tony begrudgingly moved away and waited in the car. Calling Steve on the phone to tell them they had located Bruce.

"Bruce, its alright." Matt assured him softly running his hand over his hair.

Bruce wrapped him up in his arms as he wept against him unable to stop the tears from falling though he wanted too. "Come on, you're alright." Matt said against him gently but Bruce shook his head.

"I cant do this again, I cant be with you," Bruce said pitifully and pushed Matt away, "Get away from me, get as far from me as you can."

Matt stared at him and his eyes filled with tears.

"But I love you." he said and Bruce buried his face in his hands, curled up in the sand naked as a babe.

"That's why you have to leave, I almost- I could've." He stuttered back and his shoulders shook.

"But you didn't, you saw me and you stopped," Matt replied and moved closer pulling Bruce's head up and cupping his face in his hands. "I'm right here." He said softly and wiped away Bruce's tears with his thumbs.

"After what just happened, you still want to be with me?" Bruce said unbelieving and Matt rubbed his cheeks gently with his thumbs.

"Bruce, all I cared about was you. I didn't want you to live with Loki's blood on your hands, I knew you wouldn't hurt me and you didn't. I just wanted to make sure you were okay." Matt said softly and Bruce sniffled.

"I never want you to look at me the way you did, I made you look that way. You're trembling." He said when he reached out and felt him against his palm.

Matt wasn't about to lie and say he wasn't afraid, he was still pretty shaken but he knew deep down Bruce was in there somewhere and would never let anything happen to him.

"I'm okay." He said softly and Bruce wrapped him up in his arms, burying his face in the bend of his neck.

"I cant lose one more person I love." He mumbled and Matt soothed his hand over his back comfortingly.

"You wont lose me, I promise." Matt whispered against him and kissed his temple.

Eventually Bruce calmed down enough to go back to the tower, Matt had Tony bring him a towel from one of the helpful citizens for Bruce to wear home.

Tony made a mental note to get that damn Hulk bag together soon.

OO

When they got back to the tower the window was already being patched up, they were greeted immediately by a concerned Steve Rogers.

"We're alright, Cap." Tony said before he could ask and pat him on the shoulder.

Bruce and Matt came after and made their way up to Bruce's apartment he needed a shower and cloths.

Tony went into the dining room to inspect the damage and it really wasn't as bad as it could have been, he thought maybe he should keep the Steve shaped hole in the kitchen wall for memories sake.

He had dummy start on the cleanup and everyone parted ways for the evening, Tony couldn't believe the kind of effect his and Loki's break up had on everyone.

OO

The next morning Tony woke up and took a shower, he got dressed and fixed his hair.

Now he could barely look at himself in the mirror, not with how he had treated Loki and Pepper both, Bruce was right, he really fucked this thing up.

Tony made his way to Loki's room with the flowers he had Jarvis order for him a few hours ago, they really needed to talk, the last few days had been miserable without Loki, he couldn't stand it.

Tony took in a deep breath with the roses clutched in his fist against his chest then knocked on the door, after a few moments the door finally opened and he was greeted by Thor with his arms crossed and frowning.

"Thor, I just need to talk to Loki." Tony said and Thor puffed his chest out further.

"You shall never speak to him again, I offered you a chance and you took it completely for granted." Thor replied and was about to close the door when Tony put his foot in the way.

"Thor, I know. I know I screwed up and I've been an enormous ass but I love your brother, everyday since we broke up has been a nightmare and I know he will likely never forgive me but please, at least let me try." Tony pleaded honestly and Thor could always tell the difference.

His demeanor softened and he uncrossed his arms.

"You shall speak to him, but you must leave if he asks you too." Thor replied and stepped aside to let him in, Tony sighed relieved and made his way inside.

Loki was in the kitchen working on something and the heavenly smell of baking brownies filled the air.

Tony smiled softly at his back and missed this so much.

"Loki." He said softly and Loki turned glaring at him then at Thor.

"I said do not let him in." Loki hissed and Thor folded his hands in front of him.

"Please, at least hear him out." Thor replied and Loki sighed with an eye roll then leant against the counter.

"Loki, I know there is absolutely nothing I can say to make what I did better. I was wrong and I shouldn't have acted like I did, the truth is had I known how quickly I was going to fall in love with you I would have broken up with Pepper months ago," Loki's stiff body softened slightly but his face remained impassive. "but I met you and all at once you surprised me, you are the most miraculous, strong, beautiful and most capable person I have ever known. My life means nothing without you, please give me just one more chance." Tony pleaded still holding the roses, he hesitantly handed them over to the god, Loki took them with distaste, he stared down at them momentarily before he looked back up at Tony, his eyes glazed over and his mouth formed a straight angry line.

"I shall never forgive you." Loki hissed and threw the roses on the ground. "I never wish to see you again." He added and his nostrils flared before he turned and faced away.

Tony's mouth fell open in surprise as he stared at his rigid back.

Thor frowned and looked at the ground, Tony shrugged and turned.

"I can't force you to forgive me. I only want you to be happy." He said as he made his way outside and slammed the door closed behind him.

Tony walked down the hallway silently with his hands in his pockets, he blinked the tears away and with practiced ease masked the despair roaring inside.

OOO

When the alarms sounded no one was surprised when the report showed that Thanos had once again shown his face, the Avengers assembled on the rooftop as they piled into the jet.

Loki went with them again against Thor's pleas but when Loki had his mind set he was as stubborn as a bull.

Loki glared at Stark as he flew away in his suit without a word.

When they got to the site there was rubble piled in all directions and fire bellowing out of a few cars, some over turned. The surrounding buildings looked pillaged and destroyed.

The Avengers landed the jet and all climbed out, there wasn't Thanos or one Chatturi in sight.

"We're too late." Thor surveyed and Loki rolled his eyes, that was obvious.

They scoured the area for survivors pulling some citizens from the rubble and some of the cars.

Loki stood watching as the Avengers worked and he looked around the area, he furrowed his brows.

"Something is wrong." He said softly only Steve caught it and turned to look from where he was pulling a guy from under a pile of concrete carnage.

"What?" Steve asked and Loki shook his head as he thought and looked a little closer at the damage, it wasn't enough.

Thanos doesn't do small acts of terror something is wrong, he wanted to get their attention for some reason.

"Loki?" Steve pressed and he held his hand up to make him quiet.

"Silence." He hissed as he thought about what Thanos could want or what he would do next, he wanted them there but for what purpose? To distract them? To capture them?

"It's a trap!" Loki called out in a panic he ran towards Steve and grabbed him by the shoulder. "It's a trap, we must go!" Loki demanded but Steve shrugged him off.

"We're not leaving them." Steve replied and Loki huffed out in aggravation.

"Fine, stay here and die I shall not!" he snapped back and strut away from the Avengers.

"Hey, You can't leave us, Loki." Natasha called out and he flipped them the bird.

"It shan't matter once you are all dead." He declared and she crossed her arms, not buying his trap story anymore than Steve had.

"You may want to listen to him!" Tony called out not in his Iron Man suit, they all turned to the sound of his voice to see him captured with Thanos by his side, his arms trapped behind his back, he had blood streaming from his temple and his cloths were torn.

Loki's eyes widened and he stepped closer but stopped when Thanos wrapped his hand around Tony's neck.

"I'll snap it if you come any closer, God of Mischief." Thanos grumbled and Loki froze.

The Avengers turned to glare unable to approach him either and though he was pained Tony rolled his eyes.

"This guy, he really has a superiority complex going on." He quipped but wailed when his grip tightened around his neck.

"Tony." Loki gasped quietly and his eyes widened in fear.

Thanos grinned evilly showing all of his teeth.

"Give me the Tesseract." He demanded and Loki stepped once closer Thanos squeezing him harder.

"Its in Jotenheim." Loki lied quickly and Thanos laughed.

Loki looked confused for a moment and Thanos shook Tony to make a point.

"You think I will take your word for it? You for him." He replied and shook Tony again who groaned in pain.

Unable to stand it anymore Loki nodded.

"Alright, take me. Don't hurt the mortal." He said and Thanos grinned.

"A life for a life, come we shall trade." He bargained and Loki walked closer until he was standing right in front of him.

Thanos unceremoniously tossed Tony on the ground next to him, Loki's swallowed roughly and knew what he would have to endure by giving himself up, they would stop at no torture until he died of his wounds. Thanos would torture him no matter what information he gets from him because he thrives on suffering more than anything else.

"So be it." Loki replied bravely and to his surprise the other Avengers all watched with worry on their faces, Thor's however was filled with a blinding rage.

"Then again," Thanos said before he turned to Tony whom was laying on the ground struggling against the ropes at his back. "Why not both?" he asked and reared back to stomp and crush Tony's head.

"No!" Loki called out and pushed him back, surprisingly far for being a mere mortal. "You shall never touch him again." He snarled and punched him in the face again and again.

Surprised Thanos stumbled back landing on his back as Loki straddled him and pounded his fists into his face over and over until his knuckles bled.

Thanos gripped him by the waste and tossed him easily off of him, Loki fell hard on his back before he stood and ran after him again to attack.

Thor and the others joined in with him and began attacking him at all angles, Thanos took a few good hits from the others until he was able to grip Loki by the shoulders he head butt him and Loki immediately fell unconscious.

Tony stared at his motionless body as the Avengers did a number to Thanos, his brows furrowed as he stared for any sign of life.

Thanos getting tired of taking an ass beating teleported away from the scene leaving a heap of angry Avengers.

Tony scrambled to his knees and crawled over to Loki with his arms still tied behind his back.

"Loki! Loki wake up. Please wake up!" Tony called out and the others turned to give Loki their attention, even the Hulk was presently not smashing anything.

"Brother, no." Thor dropped down on his knees and wrapped Loki's lifeless body in his arms. "Loki please, you cannot give up. You must fight." Thor pleaded and his manly tears streamed freely from his eyes as he buried his face in Loki's chest.

Tony joined in on the manly crying and knelt down over his motionless body, even the Avengers that didn't like Loki much had moist eyes.

It went silent for a moment aside of Thor's sobbing and the skies darkened, storm clouds rumbled over head and rain began to pour, the sky mourning with the God of Thunder.

The ground began to shutter and the winds swirled.

Loki took in a long heavy breath, Thor pulled back and his eyes shot opened.

Tony was so relieved to see him alive that he hadn't noticed his eyes glowing green at first.

"Brother, we thought you dead." Thor gasped and Loki smiled wryly.

"Did you mourn?" he replied and Thor looked confused.

"We all did." He replied and Loki smiled.

"I know you did." He replied as the rain continued to pour.

Tony bent over him smiling though his hands were still tied behind his back, Loki turned his glowing eyes on him and plunged forward to take his mouth in a strong kiss, wrapping his arms around his neck.

Loki deepened in the kiss, Tony kissed him back as well as he could with his wrists tied.

Thor stood and gave them some space to stand next to Steve whom was staring in bewilderment.

"What happened?" Steve asked curiously.

"Loki made the grand sacrifice, he gave himself away for someone else." Thor replied and smiled.

"He did that before didn't he?" Steve asked when he thought back to the way Loki went on their first mission though he was merely human.

"Yes, but this time he felt it in his heart." Thor replied and smiled, Steve briefly thought how big of a sap Thor could be sometimes.

Tony and Loki continued to kiss for a few moments, Loki pulled back to look Tony in the eyes.

"Something is different." Tony gasped meaning the difference in the gods strength, Loki grinned but didn't say anything as he stood up and pulled Tony to his feet, waving a hand over his temple healing the wound on his face.

"My powers they have returned to me." He gasped before he turned Tony around and broke the chains from his wrists without even batting an eyelash.

Tony immediately wrapped his arms around him and kissed him hard.

"You're back." He gasped and they both grinned before moving in for another kiss.

Loki smiled against him and knew wherever his father was, Odin was smiling down at him right now with his mother by his side.

Today had been a good day.


End file.
